


The Signal

by ApertureGaming011



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hmmm... maybe the smut chapters may have some vulgarity... (IF I IMPLEMENT THEM), Hurt/Comfort, I don't plan on adding swear words. The closest I can go might be... none., Might add smut later. MIGHT., Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApertureGaming011/pseuds/ApertureGaming011
Summary: Mute and lacking an arm and a leg, Haneul 'Jane' Park leaves her home country of Korea and arrives to Stardew Valley to continue her grandfather's legacy which is his farm. Meanwhile, a introverted raven-haired boy known as Sebastian Callahan, who is working to escape the valley, starts to feel a change due to the arrival of this new challenged farmer.





	1. PROLOGUE-LOSS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRedRover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRedRover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give Me A Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468409) by [RedRedRover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRedRover/pseuds/RedRedRover). 



> Greetings from Aperture! This is my second Stardew Valley Fanfiction! Inspired by RedRedRover's 'Give me a Sign', I have written this to see how a disabled farmer would cope with living off the land. I would like to thank RedRedRover for inspiring me to writing this work and you for clicking on this! 
> 
> Starting after the Prologue, the fanfiction will be divided to two sections: One showing Jane while the other showing Sebastian. I hope you like this idea.

“Grandpa! Wake up! Wake up! I wanna see my chickens!” 7-year old Jane shouted in Korean, shaking her sleeping grandfather violently.

“Why, of course, Haneul! Did you brush your teeth like your teacher taught you?” Her grandfather asked.

“Of course, grandpa! Look!” Jane replied, showing her white shiny teeth. Her grandfather gave a smile through his beard.

“That’s my granddaughter! Be a good girl and wait for me to get ready!” Her grandfather remarked, looking at the clock. “Oh dear! It’s seven o’clock! It’s Sesame Street time!” He added.

“Eww, I wanna watch Pokémon! I want a Charizard!” Jade pouted.

“Alright, alright! Give me a break, Haneul!” Her grandfather assured her, waking up. He headed for the bathroom and washed up. He came out of the washroom to find Haneul cheering in front of the TV. Pokémon was on, as usual. He gave a smile as he prepared breakfast of milk and cereal.

“Ash, why are you such a dummy? You don’t use a bug type against a fire type!” Jane screamed at the screen.

“Now, now Haneul. Breakfast is ready.” Grandfather said, taking a seat. Jane leaped from the floor and sat on her chair. She poured some cereal with milk and started shoveling it into her mouth. Her grandfather laughed as milk splattered all over her face. She finished her food in less than a minute and ran out of the cottage.

 

Haneul ‘Jane’ Park was a peppy little girl with long black hair. Her Korean parents took her to her grandfather every summer vacation. She was raised with masculine ways such as videogames. She loved her grandfather as he seemed to always be there for her. Jane immediately ran for the coop and swung open the door. She flopped down on a block of hay as the chickens ran to her. She giggled as they cuddled next her. When she heard her grandfather entering, she hid inside the block. However, the tickling sensation of the hay made her giggle, blowing her cover. Her grandfather quickly found his granddaughter in the hay and picked her up with great strength. Jane laughed, and so did he. “There you are, my little princess!” Her grandfather said.

“Aww, no fair!” Jane pouted.

“Sam and Abigail came here. They want to play with you!” Her grandfather said.

“Sam? Abigail?! Hang on, guys! I’m coming!” Jane gasped as she released herself from her grandfather’s grasp and ran for the cottage. She picked up her satchel and pulled out her Gameboy Color. She also made sure that her Pokémon Gold cartridge was inside. With that out of the way, Jane ran out of the cottage to find Sam Arvidel and Abigail Berneau accompanied by their parents just outside Agria Farm. “Hey guys!” Jane chirped, hugging Abigail. Sam was 10 years old while Abigail was 8, making Jane the youngest among her friends.

“Aw, no fair! Why not me?” Sam pouted. Jodi and Kent laughed at their son’s response.

“You didn’t give me that Skarmory yesterday! It’s your fault, Sammy boy!” Jane replied, sticking her tongue out. “What’s your Pokémon level, Abby?” She asked Abigail.

“My Typhlosion is level 43, Steelix is level 39, Dragonair is level 40, Quagsire is level 38, Pidgeot is level 37. Wait… my Haunter is level 30.” Abigail replied. Jane turned on her Gameboy to check her pokemon. She gave a grin when she saw her level 53 Meganium.

“Thank you for bringing your kids to our farm, friends.” Jane’s grandfather came and thanked the Berneau and Arvidel family. “Alright, kids! It’s time to see your plants! You can play your videogames later!” he said to the children.

“Aww, grandpa! We were about to battle!” Jane pouted. Her grandfather simply gave a warm smile and lowered her Gameboy. “Okay.” Jane sighed. Grandfather walked to the center of the farm where Sam, Abigail and Jane planted their own crops. It has been two weeks since they planted the seeds. Sam’s plant was already bearing blueberries. Sam screamed with joy when he saw the blue fruits dangling from the plants. Abigail’s and Jane’s plants were also growing well, but Jane’s one was smaller than her friends’. “Grandpa, what did I do wrong? Why is my plant so small?” Jane asked.

“Haneul, you promised that you would tend your plants yourself. This is what your efforts rewarded you.” Her grandfather replied. Jane gave a sigh.

“Hey, wanna come over? Last one in is a rotton egg!” Abigail chirped as she ran out of the farm.

“Wait for me!” Jane shouted as she chased the purple haired girl. Jane’s grandfather gave a silent laugh as he watered the plants that his granddaughter and her friends planted.

 

“Meganium, use earthquake!” Jane shouted as she pressed the A button of her Gameboy. It was a one hit KO as Sam’s Rapidash had low defense. Jane cheered as she cherished her first victory of the day.

“Aw, I never won against you, Jane!” Sam pouted.

“Sam, you don’t know how to use your Pokémon properly! Fire is weak against ground!” Jane remarked. As she turned her head acting like a valiant hero after a victory, she saw a small figure peeking beside the general store’s wall. Jane squinted her eyes to see that the figure was a boy with long black hair. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and was looking gloomy. Curious, Jane approached the boy. She ignored the callings from Sam and Abigail. The boy quickly hid himself behind the trash bins but was quickly discovered by Jane. The boy squirmed into a fetal shape with fear surrounding his body. “Uh… hi.” Jane greeted him.

“I don’t speak to girls.” The boy replied, shivering.

“Aw, why?” Jane asked.

“Don’t talk to me.” The boy said, pushing Jane away. Jane stopped him by tugging his arm.

“Hey, can’t boys be friends with girls? I have a lot of boy friends, you know!” Jane said. The boy glared at her as if she said something surprising.

“…Can we be friends?” The boy asked.

“Of course! What’s your name?” Jane asked.

“My name is Sebastian. I am…” the boy replied, counting his fingers. “…10 years old.” He concluded. “What’s yours?”

“My name’s Haneul Park, but people call me Jane. I’m 7 years old! Nice to meet you!” Jane chirped, holding Sebastian’s hand. “Wanna play with us?” She asked. Sebastian nodded. Giggling, Jane dragged the boy to her friends where he nervously greeted them. When Sebastian finished with his introductions, Abigail stopped him from running away.

“Let’s go to the mountains! I heard there are spooky monsters there!” Abigail said with an intimidating voice. Jane giggled as she always loved monsters in the Final Fantasy games.

“M…monsters? Can we please go back to Jane’s farm?” Sam asked, shivering.

“Scary cat! Come on, guys!” Abigail said, sticking her tongue out. The gang ran to the mountains with Jane grapping Sebastian by his arm.

 

“Ooh, it’s so dark in here!” Jane remarked as the gang walked into the entrance of the mines.

“Follow me, guys! This way!” Abigail shouted as she climbed down a ladder.

“Guys, I don’t know about this.” Sam said, with fear covering his words.

“Don’t be a scary cat! Nobody likes scary cats!” Jane replied, following Abigail in. “Last one in is a rotten egg!” She added. Sebastian hurried inside with Sam following shortly. The cave was dark. Thankfully, Sebastian had a flashlight with him. He turned it on, brightening the room. Just over the cave, the gang saw something. It was green and jellylike.

“Look, it’s a slime!” Abigail remarked. It was approaching them. Sam was sobbing. He was scared.

“I miss mommy already…” Sam sobbed, hugging Sebastian.

“Hey, get off of me!” Sebastian grunted. The slime was now about three meters away from Jane.

“Aww, it’s so cute! I wanna ask grandpa if I can keep him!” Jane said. Suddenly, the slime leapt from where it was and onto Jane’s neck, releasing its acidic cytoplasm. Jane was struggling to breathe while she screamed in pain for help. “HELP! HELP! IT’S HOT HOT!” Jane gagged. Horrified, Sam and Sebastian bolted for the ladder. Abigail, on the other hand, drew her kitchen knife and stabbed the monster multiple times until it let go of her friend and slither away.

“Are you okay, Jane?!” Abigail asked, checking on her friend. She gasped in horror. The skin that covered Jane’s throat was gone, with coagulated blood gushing from her wound. Jade struggled for air despite the slime not being there. She made inaudible noises as if she was trying to say something. Not knowing what to do, Abigail dragged her incapacitated friend up the ladder. “We need to take her to the clinic!” Abigail exclaimed. Sam and Sebastian nodded and helped their friend hold the patient. They carefully took her to the clinic.

 

“JANE!!” Jane’s grandfather barged in the clinic with concern in his eyes. “Harvey, where is she?” He asked Harvey Van Veen the new and young doctor of Pelican Town.

“Your granddaughter is in the room to the right. Follow me, please.” Harvey replied. Grandfather nodded and followed the young man into a room with a single bed. He witnessed her granddaughter in patient’s robe with an IV stuck on her throat. Her friends surrounded the bed. Jane’s grandfather, horrified, fell to his knees and looked at her daughter. Her eyes moved to him, but she didn’t utter a word.

“Jane, Haneul… oh my princess are you okay?” Grandfather asked with tears dwelling from his eyes. When he found the wound in Jane’s throat, he turned to her friends, who were shivering in fear. Filled with rage, he grabbed Abigail’s collar and shook her violently. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER?!” He bellowed. “ANSWER ME, YOU PIPSQUEEKS!” The children shivered in fear.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Park…” Abigail whimpered. She started to cry as tears flowed from her eyes.

“Sorry is not going to put it, young lady! Stop crying at this instant!” Jane’s grandfather commanded. “Did you go to the mines?” He asked. Abigail nodded in response. “There are horrible creatures down there that are ready to hurt you all and you still wanted to go there? Can’t you see what they’ve did to Jane?” He continued. He turned to Harvey, who was checking on the medical machines. “Harvey, will she be fine?”He asked.

“She will be fine. What concerns me the most is the toxic material I’ve found in her larynx, which is the voice box. If we don’t operate now, she will receive permanent paralysis through her body.” Harvey replied.

“I’ll pay however you want to keep my granddaughter well. What are the consequences?” Grandfather asked. Harvey gave a worried face as if he’s not going to like it.

“The consequence… is that Jane won’t be able to speak for the rest of her life. Our current technology isn’t advanced yet for such treatment. I’m sorry.” Harvey said with sadness mixed in his words. Grandfather gave a sigh. He dearly loved his granddaughter, but the thought of not being able to hear her happy voice again pained him so much. Without any options left, Grandfather opened his mouth.

“Very well. I’ll accept the surgery. Please keep her alive.” Grandfather said. Tears dwelled in his eyes, making Harvey sob.

“I’m so sorry that I had to tell you this. We have to operate now before the toxins spread.” Harvey said, pushing the bed towards the operating room.

 

Abigail and Sam were being scolded by their parents when Harvey opened the operating room covered in blood. All the attention was focused onto him. “Mr. Park, the operation is successful. We’ve managed to remove the toxins without much difficulty…” Harvey said. Everybody except Grandfather gave a sigh of relief. “… in exchange of her life, she has lost the ability to speak. I’ll get her here immediately.” He added, walking back into the operating room.


	2. Legacy (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jane find her grandfather's letter thanks to her parents and prepares to depart Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, when I wrote this back at August, I didn't know that I would write the most cringiest chapter of this entire fanfic. (Yes, I've written this before, though it's still incomplete.)

"…With that, we conclude the 23rd graduation ceremony of Junghwa High School. Thank you for all of our parents for coming.” The principal said through the microphone. It was done. Jane was finally getting out of the hell known as high school. “Congratulations, Haneul! We’re so proud of you!” Jane’s mother called out. Jane simple gave a smile, accepting the bouquet. Her uncle ordered her family to gather around for a photo. SNAP!

 

18 year old Haneul ‘Jane’ Parker was a mute high school graduate. Her multiple injuries from her past self made her mangled with cybernetics. In fact, she was the victim of multiple accidents of the past that resulted in the loss of her right arm and left leg. Although she could continue walking or study thanks to a rudimentary form of prosthetics, Jane was left with a scar that she couldn’t cleanse for the entirety of her life. Her disabilities made her the laughing stock among her class. Only three of the students, one male and two female, understood her and were considered as true friends for Jane. Now through the graduation, Jane’s shackles were now gone. She promised her friends that she will keep in touch and embraced each other before departing for her apartment. Despite her difficulties, she received the highest grade amongst her entire school, making her draw attention of the greatest universities of Korea. “Haneul, we are so proud of you! You were accepted by Yonsei University!” Jane’s father exclaimed. Jane simply gave a giggle of approval.

I’m glad, too! Jane responded with her hands. However, deep inside her was a different story. She was worried about the shackles that the university will use against her. She tried her best to hide her true thoughts and signaled her parents that she wished to change and have some rest. Her parents nodded and she closed her room door behind her. Inside, Jane immediately stripped her graduation gown along with her school uniform. She wasn’t going to need them anymore. She dressed herself into her comfortable clothes: black tank top with black short pants. Feeling the comfort, Jane turned her Xbox in her room on and played a few rounds of Halo 5 despite the dwindling console community of the country. Just then, a knock on her door was followed by her father holding what looked like a black chest.

“Haneul, I forgot to give you this. Grandfather told me to not give it to you until you have graduated high school.” Jane’s father said, handing the box to her daughter.

What is it? Jade asked with her hands.

“I don’t know. Your grandfather was a very strange person, even to me.” Father replied. Jane gave a shrug and thanked him. Her father gave a smile and closed the door behind him.

‘Why would grandpa leave this far from me?’ Jane thought as she opened the chest. There were two sealed envelopes with one enclosed with a purple wax and the other with a flag of Ferngill Republic with it. There was also a wallet that Grandfather always used and a picture of him, Jane, Sam and Abigail when she was six years old. With shaky hands, Jane broke the purple seal and opened the letter. She unfolded the yellowed paper and read what was written.

Dear Haneul, or Jane as you wish, 

I would like to congratulate you in your graduation! It has been years since I’ve last heard you speak. Anyway, I have heard from your parents. You are suffering due to your disabilities of muteness. Perhaps you may have received more. The modern world is a harsh place, my granddaughter. People with disabilities are considered as defects and are frowned upon. 

I wish to grant you salvation and help you grow real connections between people and nature. I remember that you loved Agria Farm like your videogames, Haneul. Thus, I wish to give you my greatest gift, perhaps the greatest dowry: My farm. I know you remember where it is: Stardew Valley of Ferngill Republic. I have enclosed the deed to that place along with some of the currency of the country.

I know you will honor your family name, Jane. Your very presence makes me proud. Good luck, my precious princess. 

Additionally, if the Lewis McLengst is still the mayor, please tell him that I miss him as a great friend. 

Yours truly, Jungsung ‘Peter’ Park, your Grandfather

Jane started crying. She could made sobbing sounds, but no words could form. She was so grateful for her grandfather as he knew that her future would be grim. She opened the second envelope to find the deed to Agria Farm. ‘Thank you, grandpa.’ Jane thought. Sealing her determination, Jane stormed out of her room to say her decision.

 

“What?! You want to decline the University acceptance?!” Jane’s mother exclaimed. Jane nodded confidently.

Grandpa was right all along. I have something better inside me. If I want to redeem myself from all my disabilities, this will be my final decision! Jane signaled.

“You’ve worked so hard in your studies and you’re going to throw all of it away for manual labor?!” His dad asked.

If I can’t go, who else will? Jane signaled.

“What about your money? Your friends? Us? Your brother, Minsoo? Do you even have the money to even buy a flight ticket? What if you get stuck in the airport?” Mother asked.

Mom, I am a grown up woman, and I am ready for anything the world will throw against me. Judging by my past experiences, my true friends live in Stardew Valley! Besides, brother is in the military conscription! Jane signaled. She stood still like a rock. Her parents looked at each other and gave a sigh.

“Well, Haneul, if this is what you wish to be, perhaps it shall be as you say. If you need help, tell us.” Father concluded with a sigh. He stood up from the couch and walked to his room. He returned with his phone. “Do you know the website of that place?” He asked.

I’ll go search it in my computer now. Jane signaled as she limped back to her room. She booted up her computer and opened up Chrome. She searched all around the web until she finally found the Pelican Town’s website at the ninth Google Page. The web page was all white with the font of the page in Calibri. The title of the page wasn’t elaborate like the usual websites that she goes on like Naver. She found a page inside the website about a large plot of land that is unavailable due to the loss of the deed to that place. Jane quickly knew why: The deed was with her. She found the phone numbers of the mayor and someone named Robin Callahan. What was fortunate was that Robin’s Skype ID was also written there, too. Jane copied the email and pasted it on her mail. Cracking her hand, she started typing.

Dear Mrs. Callahan 

I am interested in the large land that seems to be unavailable in your Town website. Fortunately, I am the granddaughter of Peter Park, the past owner of the Agria Farm. As I have a deed to that place, I wish to speak with the Town Mayor. 

PS- As I have a serious condition of muteness, is it possible to be with a mute translator? I’m afraid that sign language might not work well in Skype. 

My Skype ID is gksmf2001 

From- Haneul ‘Jane’ Park 

Jane sent the mail and sat close to her monitor waiting for the response. At the same time, her father entered her room with a plate of sliced pears. “Did you contact them?” He asked.

Yes, I’m waiting for their response now. Jane signaled. Her father nodded.

“In a meantime, you should contact Minseo, Jiwoo and Hyunsoo. I’m sure they are concerned about you.” Father esponded, placing the plate on Jane’s desk and exited the room. Jane gave a grin. The three are Jane’s only friends in Korea. The other schoolmates weren’t warm hearted as they constantly mocked her with oral game when they clearly knew that she couldn’t speak. In fact, Jane and her friends were considered as outcasts of their society. They played Xbox together, watched foreign YouTube channels like Pewdiepie and mostly listened to foreign rock and metal but balancing it with some K-Pop music. Not knowing what to do, Jane swiped through her music library in her phone and turned on Cheer Up by TWICE. While dancing to the song while sitting down, she chatted with her friends talking about a hangout until Jane received a mail notification.

‘Already?’ Jane thought. Indeed, the sender was Robin Callahan. She opened the mail and read it carefully.

 

Hello, Jane!

I’m Robin, the carpenter of Pelican Town! I have contacted Mayor Lewis about your interest in Agria Farm. I have never seen him so happy ever since he was with your grandfather! Anyway, he is on his way here to talk with you about the business part. Please prepare your pencil and paper because there is nobody here that can read sign language. I’m deeply sorry. 

PS- My Skype account is CarbonFiber79. 

Yours truly, Robin Callahan 

Jane gave a nod. She cleaned the computer camera and made sure it functioned properly. Just as she reloaded her mechanical pencil, her Skype call rang. The caller was indeed CarbonFiber79. She received the call. The screen that showed the other caller had two people: A middle-aged woman with red hair and an old man with a peasant’s cap. “Hello? Can you hear us, Jane?” The old man said with a heavy Irish accent, making Jane giggle. She quickly wrote yes on the paper and showed it to the camera. “Good, good. Hello, Jane! It’s good to see you well! I remember seeing you when you were such an outgoing child. My, you haven’t changed much! I’m Lewis McLengst, mayor of Pelican Town!” The old man said. Jane quickly wrote on the paper. It’s nice to see you, too.

“Oh, I should introduce myself.” The woman said. “My name is Robin, the one you’ve sent the mail to. I remember you when you were just a kid, too!” She added. Jane gave a giggle and wrote on the paper. I remember, too. You are baby Maru’s mom, right? “Why, yes I am!” Robin remarked.

“Anyway, we are here to speak about the Farm. First, may we see the deed?” Lewis asked. Jane gave a nod and rummaged through Grandfather’s chest. She picked up the deed and showed it to the camera. “Ah, yes. I remember that deed. The governor of the Falmart Province and I wrote that thing with our own hands. Dear, it reminds me of my old friend.” Lewis remarked. “So, where are you now?” He asked. Jane quickly wrote ‘I live in Korea with my family’. On the paper. Her hands were getting tired now.

“Ooh, really? It must be a long way from here!” Robin remarked. Jane giggled. The chat went on for twenty minutes until she received a text message from her friends. Jane wrote that she needed to hang up. They said goodbyes and closed the Skype call. Her friends apparently wanted to hang out with her. Jane gladly accepted and asked her father to help book a plane ticket to Ferngill Republic. Luckily, she had just enough money from her savings to pay it off herself. Seeing that it is all ready, Jane packed her stuff. She packed a few clothes, her pencil box, notebook, painkillers and some books that she was interested in. Her father promised her that he will pack her Xbox and her computer when she arrives at the Farm. Hearing this, Jane thanked him and went outside. The first thing she did was purchase as much instant food as possible. She packed instant noodles, instant rice, packaged Kimchi, instant soup and a box full of chips. She then walked to the restaurant that she and her friends promised to meet. During the walk, phone service buildings and barbecue diners plagued the streets. There weren’t that much traffic as the street was quite small. However, as she took the bus for the inner part of the city, the view was plagued with the advertisements of Joja Corporation. Ever since its arrival to Korea at 2017, Companies such as Samsung started to lose its revenue. Jane was greeted by her friends Jiwoo, Hyunsoo and Minseo. They were her only friends. They walked to the barbecue diner that they promised to be in and talked about how they will shape their futures. Jane was happy to be with them as they were the only people who knew sign language. When Jade told her friends that she will be going overseas to tend her grandfather’s farm, they were flabbergasted, but still supported her decision anyways. They drank soju and ate pork belly until it was 9 o’clock at night. Jane hugged her friends goodbye and promised to keep in touch.

 

Three days has passed. It was 27th of Winter 2018, the day that Jane would leave her country and go for Agria Farm. Her family including her brother Minsoo followed her to the Airport Subway for Incheon International Airport. She kissed her family goodbye and and walked for the Boarding Pass security booth. Although tears streamed from her eyes as her family became less visible, Jane wiped them off as she thought of the new life her grandfather is about to give.


	3. Report (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sebastian first hears about the new farmer's coming from a foreign country, her disabilities and prepares for her arrival at Agria Farm.

“Can’t you see I’m working here?” Sebastian called out to the perpetrator of the knocker of his room door. Sebastian Callahan was a freelancer programmer to whoever pays him the most. He wasn’t going with his family very well ever since his father disappeared in the mines and was replaced by Demetrius, his dark-skinned stepfather. He was forced to live in the basement, feeling abandoned.

“Sebby, it’s urgent. Mayor Lewis told us to go to the Stardrop Saloon!” Robin, Sebastian’s mother called out from the door.

‘Ugh, what does that old guy want from me?’ Sebastian thought as he saved his work and shut the monitor power. He had been saving up to escape the Valley and perhaps live in Niobius City. Giving a grunt, he took his packet of cigarettes and walked outside of his room where his mother greeted him.

“Are you ready to go, Sebby?” Robin asked.

“Whatever.” Sebastian replied, walking for the door. He was immediately stopped by her.

“Sebby, I don’t remember teaching you to speak to your elders like that. Don’t ever do that again, understand?” Robin raised her voice.

“Okay.” Sebastian replied, opening the house door. He slowly walked down the mountain, taking a cigarette and igniting it. He took a drag as he observed the sun set before his eyes. It was beautiful, but his mind was plagued with negative thoughts. He seemed like he was covered in loneliness despite having a dysfunctional family on his side.

 

The Saloon was already bustling with people when the Callahan family opened the door. Several people greeted Demetrius and Robin while Sebastian was practically ignored. Sebastian gave a sigh as he walked to the leisure room where Sam and Abigail were talking to each other while asking each other what is happening. “Yo, what’s up, bro?” Sam called out as the raven-haired boy entered the room.

“Not much.” Sebastian replied as he high-fived his blonde friend. “Oh, hey Abby.” He said to Abigail.

“Hi, Seb!” Abigail chirped as she played the Xbox One that was plugged in the TV. She was awfully bad at playing Halo 5. “Damnit, that freaking bastard keeps killing me with that Scorpion!”She exclaimed as her character evaporated. 

“Maybe it’s just that you suck. Get a rocket launcher and get rid of it!” Sebastian said, taking a look at the screen. Abigail gave a sigh of disappointment and continued playing.

“So, Seb. I challenge you to a match!” Sam said, pointing his cue at his friend as if he was a knight in shining armor. Sebastian gave a smirk and grabbed his own cue. He rubbed the point with some blue chalk and broke the balls with the cue ball.

“Your move.” Sebasitian smirked. Sam nodded and bent over to take his shot. He was indeed filled with determination, making Sebastian laugh. Hearing his friend’s laugh, Sam flipped him off and went for his shot. However, his overconfidence made him miscalculate his aim and sent the cue ball into a pocket.

“Damnit!” Sam swore. Sebastian chuckled at his failure. Just then, Mayor Lewis called everyone to the counter.

“Alright, I suppose everyone is here! Come to the counter for the news!” Lewis exclaimed. “Gus, please turn the TV off.” He added.

“Definitely, mayor.” Gus Guicollini, the bartender complied, turning the TV that was hanging on the ceiling off. When Lewis confirmed that everyone was gathered, including the Teenager Trio, he opened his mouth.

“Now, this is something that we haven’t encountered since the arrival of the Laveri Sisters…”

“Will that large patch of land finally be sold?” Marnie Lannister interrupted.

“Is there a newcomer?” Emily Laveri asked.

“Will I ever get a girlfriend?” Sam jokingly asked. Sebastian punched him in the shoulder, smirking.

“…Now, now, let me finish. Does anybody remember Peter Park, our old farmer who left us a few years back?” Lewis continued. Several hands skyrocketed up. “Well, her granddaughter, Jane, is coming to retake Agria Farm.” He said. The saloon started to become noisy. “But we must remember something: She is mute.” The saloon’s atmosphere became even more noisier.

“Granddaughter? Wait, who was that?” Sam asked. Just then, something in Abigail’s mind clicked.

“Oh my god! You don’t remember Jane?!” She exclaimed. Sam and Sebastian shrugged.

“Well, I remember hearing… wait… OHH!” Sebastian exclaimed, punching his palm. The memories, despite being short, flooded back in his mind. He remembered that this Asian girl warming his heart and introducing him to her friends, who were Sam and Abigail. He remembered the disaster that struck this girl which stole the ability to speak.

“So when will the new farmer come here?” Maru asked.

“She will come at 28th of Winter, so… we have two days. Here what we will do. Robin, Leah, I want you two to refurbish the cottage. Sebastian, you set up the internet. Emily and I will pick her up from the Arcadia International Airport. Lastly, Gunther, try to order some books about sign language!”

“Jawohl, Herr Lewis!” Gunther replied.

“We shall start our work tomorrow. That’s all.” Lewis concluded, wearing his peasant’s cap and walking to a table.

“I can’t believe she’s coming back! I’m so excited!” Abigail squealed as the Trio headed back to the leisure room. Sebastian sighed.

“Well, I guess you are.” Sebastian said, picking up his cue stick. He took his shot and pocketed two balls at once. Little did his friends know that his heard skipped a beat when he remembered who this girl was. She was the first person to talk to him. He indeed wanted to see how much Jane had changed. ‘No, I need to concentrate on this game.’ He thought as he pushed the thoughts away. Sam had performed the worst mistake ever in a game of pool: Pocket the 8-ball before anything else. Sebastian stood as the victor once again. It was 9 o’clock when everybody started to leave the saloon. Sebastian followed his family back to the Carpenter’s shop. He climbed down the stairs to his room and continued his work on his project. He couldn’t let his client wait and he needed the money to pay rent once he successfully leaves for Niobius.

 

The alarm in his phone rang. 8:00 AM. Sebastian usually doesn’t set it and wakes up at around 10 o’clock. However, with the newcomer on her way to Ferngill Republic, he needed to wake up early to get more things done for her arrival. He washed up to make sure every spec of drowsiness was wiped from his face. Seeing that he had shaved every hair from his face, Sebastian gave a nod and changed to his usual black hooded long sleeved shirt. The days were getting warmer and longer as the calendar pointed closer to Spring of 2019. He walked out of the room and was greeted by the rest of his family on the dining table. “You woke up early, Seb.” Demetrius said, not letting his eyes escape the newspaper.

“Yeah, I did.” Sebastian replied, taking some bacon and eggs from the large plate at the center of the table. “I do what I gotta do.” He added, cutting an egg.

“Sebby, I’m so happy that you woke up so early for your family!” Robin remarked, pouring some coffee in her son’s mug. Sebastian simply gave a shrug.

“I wouldn’t have to if it weren’t for the new farmer.” Sebastian said.

“That’s not a nice thing to say.” Maru butted in.

“Shut up, Maru.” Sebastian grunted, taking a bite of his egg.

“Seb, don’t treat your sister like what an Alpha Wolf would against his pack.” Demetrius intervened, raising his voice. “Say sorry to Maru or I will sell your computer.” He added, taking a sip from his coffee.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian grudgingly apologized to his half-sister. The Callahan family continued with their breakfast with pure silence until Robin and Sebastian finished their meal. They placed their dishes in the sink and Robin quickly cleaned them as Sebastian waited for her while watching YouTube on his smartphone. When Robin finished with the dishes, she signaled her son and they headed outside.

The trek down the mountain and to the remains of Agria Farm took at least thirty minutes. Robin was encumbered by the sheer weight of her tools. Sebastian, on the other hand, was holding another bag of Robin’s materials. Thus, he was practically in the point of collapsing. When the two reached the Farm, or what was left of it, they were greeted by Leah Kjellsten, the artist student of the Valley. While Robin and Leah worked on refurbishing the cottage, Sebastian fell into deep thought. He remembered how Jane ended up losing her ability to speak. However, he didn’t remember how it exactly happened as he and Sam ran for the ladder as soon as the slime attacked Jane. He remembered himself cowardly running from the clinic and back to his house after the gang dropped Jane in there. He remembered crying in the lap of his mother. He thought he made a friend for the first time in his life until her friends ruined the moment. His thought train was interrupted by Robin shoving his shoulder. “Sebby?” Robin asked.

“Yeah?” Sebastian asked, snapping back to reality.

“Are you okay? You were sweating despite snowing!” Robin exclaimed. Sebastian found himself sitting down on the porch of the cottage.

“I’m fine, trust me. What do you need?” Sebastian asked.

“We have some holes that we need to fill in, but our materials are too heavy for just us two to lift it inside. Can you help us?” Robin asked with puppy dog eyes, making Sebastian cringe.

“Alright, fine.” Sebastian replied, walking to the wheelbarrow full of materials. Just as Robin’s words said, they were heavy. He sometimes wondered how his mother manages to work with these objects. “Uh, aren’t’ you guys going to help?” Sebastian asked. Leah dashed out of the cottage and helped him along with Robin. Together, they hoisted a pile of logs into the cottage across the snow. As Robin thanked him and Leah and she hammered down the logs onto the gaps of the cottage, Sebastian decided to walk around the property for a while. As he took a drag from his cigarette, he looked around the scenery surrounding him as he walked. The overgrown forest that towered to the sky mesmerized Sebastian. The only thing he loved more than this was looking over the Gem Sea when it rained. As he walked around while avoiding twigs that could result in tripping over, he encountered Abigail who was swinging her sword at the air. He chuckled at how Abigail massaged her shoulders between every swing.

“Seb, what are you laughing at?” Abigail asked, hearing Sebastian’s chuckle.

“Nothing, just laughing at your misery!” Sebastian replied. Abigail slapped him on his shoulder.

“You’re horrible! Anyway, what do you think of the newcomer?” Abigail asked.

“Well, I don’t know. I last saw her leaving by the bus station 11 years ago.” Sebastian replied, puffing out smoke.

“I can’t wait to see how much she changed since… since…” Abigail hesitated. Her smile faded away as she started to remember the incident. “…She lost her voice.” She concluded with a sigh.

“Abby, are you okay?” Sebastian asked.

“It was my idea that we would go to the mines. It’s my fault that she lost her voice.” Abigail said, lowering her head. “I don’t know what she would think of me when she sees me.” She started to sob.

“Abby, I… I…” Sebastian tried to soothe her but he couldn’t think of any words. “Jane wouldn’t consider you as a bad person. Sam told me about how she considered you as her best friend!”

“I know, but…” Abigail shuddered her words, wiping her tears. “…I guess the past is the past.” She concluded.

“Let’s talk about something else, should we?” Sebastian said, walking with her.

“Well, yeah. It’ll be a shame when she arrives because we both like the overgrown forest here.” Abigail said. Sebastian nodded at her words. He indeed used to take walks around the remains of Agria Farm and played haunted house pranks on Sam at the cottage. With Jane’s arrival, all of this would soon become a memory of the past. “I can’t wait for her to come, though! I’m in love with Korea lately!” Abigail remarked.

“Well, I guess you should. I keep hearing K-Pop music whenever I go to your General Store.” Sebastian said. “Say, that song with the high-pitched girls’ vocals… what song is that?” He asked.

“Oh? You mean Cheer Up by TWICE?” Abigail replied. “Why? Are you interested in it? I can give borrow you my album discs!” She giggled.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Sebastian said. In reality, however, he found the song quite addicting. “So, how’s your StarCraft ranking?” He asked. In fact, Abigail was the one who introduced the Trio to the strategy game. They have been playing it ever since.

“Me? Well, I just got promoted to Gold League!” Abigail chirped.

 

Two days have passed. Robin and Leah finished refurbishing the cottage, making it good as new. It was now Sebastian’s turn to work. He had to set up the internet for this new farmer. With only few hours left until her arrival to Stardew Valley, Sebastian picked up the pace and calibrated the connections. At 28th of Winter noon, while he was finalizing his work, he heard coming towards the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your information, I headcanon Abigail as a complete K-Wave fan. (She has the entire album of all the K-Pop boybands, has a EXO member hug pillow, etc.)


	4. Arrival (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jane arrives at Ferngill Republic, meets the mayor and fashion artist of Stardew Valley and reunited with her old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seemed to be an mistake on making this chapter: I put the wrong one! It's corrected now, so don't worry.

> “Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at the Arcadia International Airport of Ferngill Republic. Please remain seated until the plane has completely stopped. Thank you for choosing Starbound Airlines and we pray for the Global Aerial Alliance.” The stewardess said through the speakers as the plane touched down on the runway. Jane’s heart was racing by the thoughts of meeting who she loved the most when she was a child. She exited the plane, walked to the arrivals and picked up her luggage. After some immense paperwork correlated with immigration, she walked out of the arrivals and into the large open space. It wasn’t as large as the one in Incheon, but it was still big nevertheless. Jane searched for any pieces of paper that had relevance to her arrival. No success. Giving a sigh, she walked around pulling her trolley until she sat down on a bench. Suddenly, two people walked to her as if they recognized her.
> 
> “Jane?” The woman asked. Jane, surprised looked up to find an old man in a greed shirt with suspended pants and a young woman with short blue hair wearing a red dress. They were Mayor Lewis McLengst and Emily Laveri, the local tailor. Jane simply gave a smile and bowed to show respect.
> 
> “I suppose you remember who I am, Jane! The woman next to me is Emily, the local tailor! Well, you look eager to see your farm!” Lewis remarked. Jane pulled out her phone and typed her response. _Yes, I do! Should we go now?_ “Yes, let us do that!” Lewis replied, walking away. Jane followed the two outside of the airport and eventually to an old truck. The clock on the truck said that it was 4:52 AM. She flew for six hours in total. Lewis started the truck and drove out of the airport.
> 
>  
> 
> The ride took eight hours from Arcadia, the capital of the country to Stardew Valley due to the heavy traffic. During the trip, Jane had crossed two provinces and three major cities including Arcadia, Prometheus and Zuzu. The road started become bumpy as the truck exited the Zuzu City toll booth and enter the countryside. The mountains became taller and taller and air pollution didn’t seem to exist. “Jane? We’re here!” Emily said, shaking the sleeping guest. Jane woke up slowly, seeing the sun shining on her face. The thin snow covered the ground and the snow and frost on the trees were melting. As Jane exited the truck and unloaded her things, she admired the scenery that couldn’t be seen in Seoul. Perhaps her new life that her grandfather had gifted her could end her monotony of school life.
> 
> _It’s so beautiful! I already love this place!_ Jane typed on her phone and showed it to Lewis.
> 
> “I’m glad that you do. Now, let us take you to Agria Farm… If you still remember it.” Lewis replied. Jane nodded and followed Lewis east while Emily walked westward toward Pelican Town. As Lewis and Jane walked into Agria Farm, they saw the cottage clean and trees and many forms of flora visible near it. However, the ground next to the cottage was completely clean. Jane gave a wide smile when she saw the forest that covered 80 percent of the land. “Well, looks like Robin cleared some of the land for you.” Lewis said. Jane wanted to show how beautiful the place was badly, but her disabilities prevented her words from escaping destroyed throat. She instead gave a sigh of pleasure. “What’s wrong? Are you… disappointed or anything?” Lewis asked. Jane shook her head in denial. She really enjoyed the scenery. “Well, I suppose.” He said to himself. The mayor guided to the doorsteps of the cottage. “And here it is, your new home.” He said. Just then the door opened on its own to reveal a young man twenty years old. He had relatively long hair with irregular spikes drooping down. He was wearing a black jacket with black jeans.
> 
> “Uh… hello, Mr. Lewis.” The man greeted. “Is she the new farmer?” He asked.
> 
> “Indeed, Sebastian. Jane, this is Sebastian Callahan, our… uh… internet specialist. Sebastian, this is Jane Park, our new farmer.” Lewis said. Jane bowed her head down as a greeting.
> 
> “Heh, you don’t have to do that, miss Park.” Sebastian said. In reality, he was actually shocked to see a teenage girl who was mangled with prosthetics she had trouble walking properly due to her left leg and her right arm being prosthetics. He hasn’t been treated with respect for years.”So… uh… it was nice to meet you, miss Park.” He said, shaking Jane’s hands. As Jane rummaged through her pocket for her phone, Sebastian stopped her. “I know about your disabilities. Abigail and Sam told me this.” He said. Grinning, Jane placed her phone back into her pocket. “So, uh… Mr. Lewis, I’ve got the Wi-Fi up and running, so I’ll go back to my house.” Sebastian said to Lewis, walking away. Lewis, however, stopped him dead on his tracks.
> 
> “Sebastian, that is NOT how you treat newcomers. I will not let Pelican Town’s reputation to slump just because of your actions! I expect you to show her the town, too!” Lewis raised his voice. Sebastian grudgingly complied and walked back into the cottage.
> 
> “Here, let me help you with that.” Sebastian said, taking Jane’s bags. Jane shook her head but he did it anyways. She took out her phone and typed _Thank you, Sebastian_ and showed it to the young man. “It’s all in a day’s work.” He replied. “Say, would you like to look around town?” He asked. Jane nodded as she was escorted out of her farm. As the two were linked in a conversation between Sebastian’s words and Jane’s typing, something clicked inside Jane’s mind. She started to squeal in delight as she hopped around the raven-haired man. “Whoa, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Sebastian frantically asked the suger-high girl.
> 
> _You’re that boy that I talked to you and you said that you don’t talk to girls and I said that we can be friends and we introduced each other and I took you to Abigail and Sam and we became good friends for a while!_ Jane screamed in her minds, but her voice refused to exist. Thus, she showed a single hand signal showing that she was okay.
> 
> “…I’ll ask you when we’re sitting down.” Sebastian said, shrugging. When the two walked into Pelican Town, Sebastian started introducing the dwindling houses one by one while telling who lives inside the corresponding ones. As Sebastian escorted Jane into the General Store, he was greeted by Pierre Berneau, the local shopkeeper and father.
> 
> “Why, isn’t it the new farmer, Jane? It has been over a decade since we last saw each other!” Pierre greeted her. Jane immediately rummaged through her phone. _Pleasure meeting you too, Mr. Berneau!_ She typed and gave the man a hug. “So, are you enjoying your stay?” he asked.
> 
> “Mr. Berneau, she just came now. Give her a break.” Sebastian grunted. Pierre simply glared at her as Jane limped around the store gazing at the fresh products that were in store. Just then, the door behind the countered opened, revealing a short purple haired woman wearing a black shirt with a purple coat.
> 
> “Dad, where is the milk…” She stopped her words when she eyed Jane. After a long pause, she gave out a squeal. “JANE!” She screamed as she ran towards the mute girl. Jane, too, squealed as she limped towards her but fell down due to her stiff prosthetic leg. She managed to get up just in time to hug her long lost purple-haired friend, Abigail Berneau. Tears rolled down Jane’s eyes as she held Abigail tightly. “What happened to you?” Abigail asked, taking a look at her prosthetic arm.
> 
> “Past accidents, Abby. Don’t give her nightmares.” Sebastian replied instead, seeing that Jane would suffer if she had to continuously use her phone as a method of conversation. Abigail nodded in response. Suddenly, Sebastian heard a growl. He found the source: Jane’s stomach. She had been starving two meals during her flight to the country. Seeing this, he opened his mouth. “Jane, I think my mom texted me about lunch. You wanna come with me?” He asked. Jane nodded in response. Any type of food would satisfy her craving stomach. “Great then. Abby, we’ll see again in the Saloon, okay? Hitlewis told us to meet at 6 o’clock.” Sebastian said to Abigail. Abigail gave a giggle at the way he pronounced Lewis’s nickname. As Sebastian walked out of the Store with Jane, the mute girl took out her phone and typed a question. _Who’s Hitlewis?_ “Oh, that’s the nickname we gave to the mayor. He’s a douche sometimes.” Sebastian replied. Jade gave out a relatively loud but raspy laughter. Thinking that she might be thirsty, Sebastian escorted Jane to the mountains.
> 
>  
> 
> “…and this is my house.” Sebastian said, showing Jane the Carpenter’s Shop. Seeing that she was thoroughly exhausted due to the uphill trek, Sebastian quickly opened the door so that Jane could enter and find a place to sit. As soon as they entered the Shop, Jane was immediately greeted by Robin. The carpenter embraced the newcomer as if she was her daughter. “Mom, don’t you think that she needs some rest? Get the hint!” Sebastian pointed out. Robin released Jane, glanced at her prosthetics and her exhaustion and quickly made her decision.
> 
> “Oh, Jane. Would you kindly sit down on one of those chairs and wait? I was about to make some lunch!” Robin said, pointing at the dining table. Jane gave a smile and nodded. She limped her way to the dining room and collapsed on one of the chairs. Robin called Sebastian to the counter of the Shop and started asking questions. “Sebby, how do you think of our new farmer?” She asked her son.
> 
> “Mom, why do you think that whenever a new girl enters the town, I have a crush on her? You were like that when that stupid Haley girl moved in!” Sebastian hissed.
> 
> “Sebby, I didn’t teach you to give horrible names to people!” Robin raised her voice.
> 
> “Whatever. Anyways, can we PLEASE return this conversation to Jane?” Sebastian asked. Robin nodded in response. “Anyway, I haven’t seen her for eleven years. I’m… to be honest, happy that I could see her again. She was my first friend, after all.” He added.
> 
> “Oh, Sebby! I’m so glad that you actually want to make friends! Give me a hug!” Robin remarked, spreading her arms.
> 
> “Sure, when pigs fly, mom. Don’t you think it’s unmannered to let a guest hang out alone?” Sebastian refused. Robin gave a gasp and quickly ran to the dining room and kitchen.
> 
> “I’m sorry, dear! Lunch is on its way right now!” Robin said to Jane as she opened the refrigerator to get some ingredients.
> 
> _Please take your time, ma’am!_ Jane signaled to nobody, but slapper her forehead after realizing her stupidity. Nobody in Stardew Valley knew sign language. Thirty minutes later, Robin called the entire family to the table as she placed bowls of various pastas on it. Maru and Demetrius exited from their rooms and sat down. Jane pointed at Maru and gave a smiling gasp as if she knew her. She immediately reached for her phone and typed what she wished to say to Maru. _You’re baby Maru, right? You grew up so much!_ Maru, seeing this, gave a smirk and laughed.
> 
> “I guess I did! You’ve grown up so much too, Jane!” Maru exclaimed. Jane laughed along, too. Sebastian, however, glared at his half-sister as if he was jealous. _You’re still a baby to me!_ Jane jokingly typed on her phone. “Oh, give me a break!” Maru replied. Jane howled in laughter, but stopped when she saw Sebastian’s glare. He sat down and took his ration of pasta on his plate. Jane took the carbonara from one of the bowls and slowly ate it.
> 
>  
> 
> For the rest of the afternoon, Jane followed Sebastian around the rest of the Valley. He introduced her to the beach and the Cindersap forest. The melting snow that covered the ground as the two walked around mesmerized Jane as she loved such scenery. When it was 6 o‘clock, Sebastian escorted her to the Stardrop Saloon. Everybody was gathering up inside. Just as Sebastian was about to open the door, Jane stopped him. “Is there anything wrong?” He asked. Jade nodded in response. Worry covered her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked again. Jade pulled her phone out and started texting. _I’m 18 years old. Won’t I get kicked out because I’m not in legal age?_ Seeing this, Sebastian fell into deep thought, and then opened his mouth. “Nah, don’t worry. My half-sister, who is 15, comes here sometimes. It’s gonna be fine.” He said, opening the door of the Saloon. The interior was warm and smelled like bread. The fireplace right beside the counter was blazing with the fire that warmed the place. A middle-aged man wearing a Joja coat and a green shirt was chugging his mug of beer beside it. Gus, the Saloon owner, was cleaning glasses and walking in and out of the kitchen to check on his meals. Emily was helping him out, too. Leah was sitting with Elliott Cromsworth, the long-haired young man aspiring to be an author, sipping on wine while eating spaghetti. Lewis was drinking with Marnie Lannister, the owner of the Ranch in the Cindersap Forest. As soon as the people saw Jane enter with Sebastian, they immediately stopped what they were doing and walked to her with words of warm greetings. Jane accepted them with bows and smiles, but Sebastian continued to escort her into the leisure room. As Jane limped her way into the room, she saw her two long lost friends Abigail Berneau and Sam Arvidel inside. Abigail and Sam were playing Rocket League on the Xbox until the purple haired girl bolted from the sofa and dashed to Jane and hugged her tightly. Something clicked in Sam’s mind too, as he left the game server, stood up and held out his hand for a high five. Jane accepted his hand while still embracing Abigail. Sebastian, seeing where this is going, smirked.
> 
> “Hey, what’s wrong with a small reunion?” Sam asked.
> 
> “What? I didn’t say anything.” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. “Just go along with your reunion.” He said, walking to the pool table. Jane, seeing this, released Abigail and limped to the raven-haired boy. She tapped on his shoulders to see if he was okay. “I’m okay, Jane. I usually do this.” He assured her. Jane nodded and turned around to see Abigail playing Halo 5 on the Xbox, only to be horrified by her kill to death ratio: 0.02. She limped to the couch and sat down next to the purple-haired girl who was practically punching the controller. Jade rummaged through her phone and typed something on it. She tried to show it to Abigail but her character was sniped from another island. Frustrated, she looked at the phone. _May I try?_ Jane was looking as if she had committed a sin, thinking that it was her fault that Abigail died and is frustrated. Sensing this, Abigail calmed herself down and assured her that everything was fine. She handed Jane the controller. Jane immediately went to the settings and turned off auto-aim and started playing on a new match. Despite her disabled prosthetic hand’s slow fingers, Jane annihilated the enemy team and even spawn killed during the middle of the match. Abigail was amazed of how good this newcomer was at videogames. In the end of the match, Jane’s kill to death ratio was 12.89. This score amazed Sam and Sebastian, as they were better than Abigail, but didn’t expect this newcomer to be this good.
> 
> “How did you do that?” Abigail asked. Jane gave a shrug. Abigail hit her on the shoulder. “I already like you. Come home with me, please?” She jokingly asked.
> 
> “Abby, you can’t just drag someone into your family just because of your jealousy!” Sam said.
> 
> “Shut up and go along with your pool match!” Abigail giggled as Jane howled in laughter. Just as the two boys were about to start their game, Mayor Lewis called everyone to the counter. Grunting, Sebastian dropped his cue stick and escorted Jane to where the mayor instructed everyone to be. When everyone gathered near Lewis, who was sitting on the counter, the mayor called Jane to the counter.
> 
> “Friends, this is Jane Park, our new farmer and our new neighbor!” Lewis said to the crowd. “Jane, we know that you will cope well with your new environment! Your grandfather would be proud if he was there. Now, everyone, let us give a toast for her future and commemorate her welcoming! For Agria Farm!” Lewis cheerfully exclaimed as he held his glass of pale ale high up in the air.
> 
> “FOR AGRIA FARM!” Everybody cheered as they too held their glasses in the air and drank from them.
> 
> “Would you like me to buy you a drink?” Leah approached and asked Jane. Jane typed in her phone in response. _No, thank you. I’m 18 years old and I don’t wanna go behind bars._ Leah laughed at her response. “Well, don’t sweat it, Jane! I’m Leah, the art student that lives in the forest! It’s nice meeting you! See you around!” She said, walking away. Jane thought that she should go back to Abigail, but Lewis stopped her.
> 
> “Friends, I’ve forgot to mention one more thing. I believe that Jane needs a guide to aid her in her work and communication.” The crowd nodded at Lewis’s words. “Who wishes to be her guide?” he asked. Multiple hands were raised almost immediately. “Well, this isn’t going to work out… Very well, let us be democratic and choose a candidate… Shane!” Lewis said, pointing at the middle-aged man next to the fireplace. Shane glared at Lewis as if he was refusing, but Lewis glared back, extinguishing the fire in Shane’s eyes. Jane, too, seeing how Shane was rejecting the offer and looked as if he could kill a box full of puppies, nervously looked around to search for alternatives. Sebastian, seeing the situation, thought deeply of his decision. If he would become his guide, his schedule would have to be reconstituted, thus he will have to wake up five hours earlier (he wakes up at 10 o’clock in the morning). Not to mention the fact that he will have to aid Jane in cutting down trees and help her get up when she collapses due to her disabilities. If he doesn’t however, he couldn’t imagine the horrors of the carelessness of Shane. With determination filling his mind, Sebastian nodded.
> 
> “Mr. Lewis!” Sebastian exclaimed. The room’s focus drew to him, draining confidence from his body. “I… I… I volunteer to be Jane’s guide!” He declared. The crowd, especially Robin and Demetrius became noisy.
> 
> “Sebastian, this isn’t a joke. You will have to sacrifice your free internet time to help her whenever she needs it. Are you sure you can endeavor this?” Lewis asked. Sebastian became furious when he said the thing about his internet time when in reality, it was his work. He pushed the negativity away.
> 
> “Yes, Mr. Lewis. I am ready. Jane, are you okay?” he declared. Jane nodded with a big smile.
> 
> “Very well, Sebastian. Friends, looks like we have found our farmer a guide! Case dismissed!” Lewis said, walking away from the counter. When the crowd returned to what they were doing, Jane ran to Sebastian and typed on her phone. _Thank you so much!_
> 
> “No sweat, Jane. I didn’t want you to be with someone who doesn’t want to be your guide.” Sebastian replied. Suddenly, Jane hugged him. Something inside her heated up and a surge flowed through her body. She released Sebastian to find his face ruddy, making her giggle. Her eyes became droopy as she started to feel tired. She walked into the leisure room and typed her goodbyes and walked out of the Saloon. “Jane?” A voice said, making her stop. It was Sebastian. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Be careful, okay?” He said. Jane gave a smile and nodded. She walked back to her cottage and slept in for her first day in Stardew Valley.


	5. New Beginning (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sebastian helps Jane start her new life as a farmer.

> > The Saloon was once again bustling with conversations as soon as Jane left the building. Everyone was now talking about this new person. They were mostly talking about her disabilities and some were filled with worries of how she will cope with manual labor. Sebastian was greeted by his friends back in the leisure room. “Hey, that was bold for a couch potato like you!” Sam remarked.
>> 
>> “Go away, Sam. What makes you think that I’m a couch potato?” Sebastian replied with a grunt. In fact, he was the only one among the Teenager Trio with a proper job.
>> 
>> “You never leave your room unless you come to the saloon, our jamming session or taking a smoke!” Sam said, taking his shot in the pool table.
>> 
>> “Shut up, Sam. At least I have a job unlike you.” Sebastian replied. Sam and Abigail smirked as they continued what they were doing. As Sebastian was annihilating his blonde friend in the current pool game, Abigail continuously stared at the results screen of the previous game. She couldn’t believe how her mute friend could achieve a KDR of 12.98.
>> 
>> “Anyway, I guess your new job could mean…” Sam said, but Sebastian pointed his cue stick at his neck.
>> 
>> “Don’t even think about it.” Sebastian threatened.
>> 
>> “…Twice the required legal breaks?” Sam concluded. Sebastian gave a smirk and lowered his stick. He took his aim and pocketed two balls in.
>> 
>> “For Pete’s sake, Sam.” Sebastian chuckled. He covered his face to hide his laughter.
>> 
>> “OR! It could mean that he will finally get out of his shell of being single!” Abigail giggled as she said our loud. Sebastian gave a loud and long grunt.
>> 
>> “To hell with you, Abigail. You’re a hypocrite.” Sebastian grunted. Sam took the opportunity to hit his cue ball only to pocket the eight-ball. He had lost the game.
>> 
>> “GOD DAMNIT!” Sam exclaimed.
>> 
>> “Your fault, bro.” Sebastian said. He checked the clock to find that it was 10 o’clock. His bedtime was approaching. When he saw that everybody else was leaving the establishment, Sebastian followed them out. Just as he reached the door, he heard a voice.
>> 
>> “Hey, kid. Seb?” The voice called. It was Shane’s.
>> 
>> “Uh, hello, Mr. Lannister.” Sebastian replied, turning around. He saw drowsiness in the middle-aged man’s face.
>> 
>> “Ugh, how do I say this…?” Shane hesitated. “...Ah, right. First, I want to say, uh… thank you.” He said.
>> 
>> “Why?” Sebastian asked.
>> 
>> “…I honestly didn’t want to be that new girl’s guide. You know, I didn’t want to be treated like a pedophile or ruin my already destroyed reputation. I gotta thank you for that, right?” Shane said. Sebastian shrugged.
>> 
>> “Then what’s the second thing?” Sebastian asked.
>> 
>> “… It’s that you kinda humiliated me in some way. Listen, kiddo. What happened before might get the town to think that I’m some kind of veto-man. In the end, I don’t know if I should kill you or kiss you.” Shane replied.
>> 
>> “Huh, I guess. Anyway, Mr. Lannister…”
>> 
>> “I hate formality. Just call me Shane.” Shane interrupted.
>> 
>> “…Shane. Good night.” Sebastian concluded. Shane nodded as he walked past the raven-haired boy and out west to Cindersap Forest. Sebastian looked around to see that he was the last person inside other than Pam Anderson, the retired bus driver. Shrugging, Sebastian pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag from it as he walked back to the mountain. As he made his way to the Carpenter’s Shop, he was greeted by Robin. She immediately hugged her son as soon as she confirmed his identity.
>> 
>> “I’m so proud of you, Sebby!” Robin said. Sebastian shrugged as he dropped his cigarette and smothered it with it foot.
>> 
>> “I thought that it would be nice to redeem my first friend.” Sebastian said, shrugging.
>> 
>> “I never expected that you would be such a nice person!” Robin remarked.
>> 
>> “Whatever, mom. I need to sleep early for tomorrow. Remind the mayor to not insult my job.” Sebastian grunted as he entered his room down in the basement. He saved his work in his computer and shut it down. Lying on the bed, Sebastian thought of the possibilities that may happen the next day as he slowly drifted to sleep.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “Mmmm… what time is it… NO NO NO NO NO! I’M LATE!!” Sebastian screamed as he checked his alarm clock as soon as he woke up. It was seven o’clock. He had promised the townspeople that he would wake up at six, thus he might have disappointed some of them. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and ran up stairs. He searched for the frozen burrito that he bought from the local Jojamart, placed it in his microwave and set the timer to thrity seconds. He turned around to see his entire family sitting down around the dining table staring at him in confusion as they were eating breakfast.
>> 
>> “Uh… Sebastian?” Demetrius asked.
>> 
>> “…Are you okay? Breakfast’s here.” Maru added. Just as the microwave beeped, he continued his rush and pulled out his burrito. He ran out the house and dashed east to the pathway down to Agria Farm while taking bites off of his food. The snow had already melted away and the greenery returned to the Valley. The snow that mesmerized everyone was now gone. The birds were chirping as Sebastian reached the farm. When he reached the cottage, he knocked on the door as he quickly munched away on his burrito. The door opened just as Sebastian choked on his food. Jane, seeing this, checked if he was okay.
>> 
>> “I’m okay, Jane!” Sebastian replied.
>> 
>> _Are you sure?_ Jane typed on her phone.
>> 
>> “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Are you ready for this? Should we go to the General Store to buy you some seeds?” Sebastian asked. Jane giggled as she held up fifteen packets of parsnip seeds. “Well, I guess we got that out of the way.” He concluded. “Let’s get to work. Do you know how to till the soil?”
>> 
>> _No. Sorry._ Jane typed.
>> 
>> “You don’t have to be sorry! To be honest, I don’t know how to myself!” Sebastian chuckled, but straightened himself as he suddenly realized what he had said. “Uh… sorry, Jane.” He said, worried.
>> 
>> _It’s okay! We can learn step by step together!_ Jane typed. Sebastian gave a sigh of relief. _Should we get started?_ Jane asked.
>> 
>> “Sure! Let’s get to business.” Sebastian replied as he escorted his friend down the steps. Jane was holding her hoe in her prosthetic hand and the seed packets on her other fleshy hand. She limped to Sebastian as he was checking the ground. “Hmm, I don’t know, but I think we should go with a small rectangle or something. Say, may I open one of the packets?” He asked as he finished the rest of his burrito. Jane smiled as she handed him one of her parsnip seed packets. Sebastian opened it to reveal five seeds inside. “I see.” Sebastian said to himself. “Well, let’s get started.” He said.
>> 
>> _What about the things scattered around?_ Jane typed as she pointed at the soil with scattered logs and grass growing. _Should we clean that up, first?_
>> 
>> “…Yeah, I think we should.” Sebastian agreed as he entered the cottage to take an axe and scythe. “I’ll clean it up for you.” He said as he readied his scythe. However, Jane stopped him.
>> 
>> _I’ll take care of the grass._ She typed as she took the scythe from him. Although she tripped on the ground multiple times, Sebastian’s help gave Jane the strength to clear out a significant part of the soil. With this out of the way, Sebastian started tilling the soil using the hoe. Jane, seeing this, thought that this was her farm and she should be the one working. She took the hoe from her guide and tried it on her own. Unfortunately, her unreliable prosthetic arm faltered, causing her to hit her prosthetic leg with the hoe. Although pain doesn’t exist there, the deafening clank from the collision made her and Sebastian’s ears ring. Sebastian tried to take the hoe from her but she refused and continued on. In the end, she finished off the rest of the soil. The tilled soil was three meters in length and five meters in width. Sebastian distributed the seed packets with Jane. He sowed half of the land while Jane did hers.
>> 
>> “I’ll get the watering can.” Sebastian said as he entered the cottage and exited with the said tool. He gave it to Jane to try it for herself. It wasn’t much of a problem for the farmer as all she needed to do was pour some water on the tilled soil. She limped around the area until she could confirm that every seed was moist. “Hey, you’re not bad at this!” Sebastian complimented. Jane simply gave a thumbs up as her hands were too dirty for her phone. “Right, I’ll get you a towel.” He said as he rummaged through his pockets for his handkerchief. Jane looked at him with worry. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up later.” Sebastian assured. Jane nodded as she proceeded to wipe her hands clean of the mud. She folded the handkerchief carefully and handed it back to Sebastian. Nodding, he placed it back into his pocket and waited as Jane typed something in her phone.
>> 
>> _What should we do now?_
>> 
>> “Well, uh… I don’t know, honestly.” Sebastian said, thinking deeply. He had never felt this awkward compared to when he opened his heart to Sam and Abigail for the first time. “So, uh… what happened during those eleven years?” He asked.
>> 
>> _Is it okay if I write it here?_ Jane asked.
>> 
>> “Absolutely.” Sebastian replied. Jane nodded as she typed away on her phone. After five minutes worth of typing, she gave her phone to the raven-haired boy. Sebastian took the phone and read the essay-like history.
>> 
>> _Nothing much happened when I returned to Korea. My parents were so worried when I exited the airport with a huge bandage wrapped around my neck. I remember them crying when they couldn’t hear my voice anymore. Life has been difficult ever since. I couldn’t make proper friends, nobody understood sign language, and so on. Bullies in middle school touched me in uncomfortable places knowing that I couldn’t speak, it’s too painful to tell you this. I lost my limbs due to an accident five years ago._
>> 
>> As soon as Sebastian finished reading, he saw Jane sobbing. He instantly started to regret his decision about asking her past. He never expected it to be this dark. He had to find a way to stop Jane from thinking about this further. “Hey, I’m sorry about that.” He tried to sooth her. Jane simply nodded as tears fell from her eyes. “Uh… should we go see Abigail?” He asked. Suddenly, Jane’s face brightened as she nodded vigorously. “Great, then! Let’s go!” Sebastian said as he walked to the eastern exit of the farm. Jane limped her way to her guide as he escorted her to the General Store.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “Why hello! Isn’t it our new farmer Jane? Oh, hello Sebastian.” Pierre greeted the two people as they walked into the General Store. Jane gave a big smile as she bowed down. “No need for formality, Jane! We’re all one big community!” He said.
>> 
>> “Pierre, that’s how Koreans show respect to elders. You can’t just make them change their traditions.” Sebastian said. “Say, we’re here to see Abigail.” He added.
>> 
>> “My daughter, eh?” Pierre asked. Jane and Sebastian nodded. “Abigail!” He called out.
>> 
>> “What?!” Abigail shouted back, sounding as if she was annoyed. “I was taking a shower!” She added.
>> 
>> “Your friends are here!” Pierre replied.
>> 
>> “What? Is Jane here, too?” Abigail asked.
>> 
>> “Yes, now hurry up!” Pierre replied. He turned back to Jane and gave a smile. “Don’t worry, Jane. My daughter is usually like that.” Jane simple gave a raspy laugh. Just then, a man who looked like he was on his thirties with a mustache wearing a green coat approached her.
>> 
>> “Greetings, Jane! If I said your name correctly…” The man greeted her. Jane faced him and gave a bow. “I am Harvey Van Veen, the local doctor. I’m sure you remember me, do you?” He asked. Jane gave a smile and nodded. Harvey was the one who performed the operation that changed Jane’s life. “Well, it’s good to see you… fine.” Harvey continued, glancing at Jane’s prosthetics. “If you are free tomorrow, come by to the clinic. It’s right next to this store, so don’t worry. See you soon!” Harvey concluded as he walked out of the Store. Just then, the door behind Pierre’s counter opened to reveal Abigail wearing a long purple shirt with elastic pants. Her purple hair was soaked due to her shower.
>> 
>> “JANE! COME HERE… oh wait.” Abigail screamed but stopped when she remembered her friend’s disabilities. Jane gave a scream as she limped towards her purple-haired friend. “Hi, Seb!” Abigail greeted the raven-haired boy as she embraced Jane tightly.
>> 
>> “We’re here to hang out, I guess.” Sebastian said, trying to avoid eye contact with Abigail. Seeing this, Jane typed on her phone.
>> 
>> _Are you two in something serious?_
>> 
>> “What? No! Why would we?” Abigail replied, blushing. Sebastian glared at Jade with confusion mixed together. “Anyways, you want to come in and be the most Korean we could ever be?” She asked. Jane gave a hearty laugh and nodded. Sebastian followed the two girls into the purple haired girl’s room where Korean pop songs boomed through the door.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “I’m home.” Sebastian called out as he entered the Carpenter’s Shop. It was 9 o’clock and he was exhausted from all the manual labor he helped Jane perform. Robin ran from the kitchen and embraced his son.
>> 
>> “Oh, Sebby! I’m so glad that I’m out of words!” Robin exclaimed.
>> 
>> “Whoa, mom. Hold your horses and tell me why.” Sebastian replied.
>> 
>> “Well, you’re finally serving the community with something worth considering good! I thought you would be just a couch potato down in the basement!” Robin said. Sebastian frowned at the words ‘couch potato’. “Did you eat dinner?” She asked.
>> 
>> “Yeah, don’t worry. I ate it in the Berneau house with Jane.” Sebastian assured. “Now may I please go back to my room and sleep for the day? I’m tired like hell.” Robin gave a big smile and nodded. Sebastian walked into his room and fell on his bed. He lit a cigarette and thought about what happened today as he took a drag. He had basically changed his way of life thanks to Jane. He never expected to be so close to someone who he hadn’t met for a decade. He thought about how starting conversations with her is currently difficult and exhausting as Jane’s fingers would definitely get tired and his patience would one day run out. He needed to think of a new idea, and the only one in his mind was that he would learn sign language himself. ‘But how?’ Sebastian thought as he drifted into sleep.
> 
>  


	6. Introductories (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jane meets with some of the people of Pelican Town.

> >   
>  _“HANEUL!” Jane’s parents cried as she walked out from the arrivals gate of the airport. The seven year old girl had a large bandage on her neck and an IV connected to it from a portable medicine bag. Her parents ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Tears rolled down from Jane’s eyes as her parents sobbed. “Oh my goodness, what happened?” Jane’s father asked, wiping tears off of his face. The thousands of words that Jane wanted to speak couldn’t manage to escape her throat; her injury has prevented her words to leave. Instead, her mouth moved uselessly with continuous raspy noises escaping from it. Her mother broke down. She had never expected her daughter to return from where she loved the most with an irreversible trauma._
>> 
>> _“Haneul, I don’t know what to say about this. I will ask grandpa what happened.” Her mother said, opening her phone. Jane wanted to stop her, but she was too short to reach for the phone. More tears rolled down from her cheeks as she listened what her mother was saying through her phone. After a few minutes of speaking, Jane’s mother closed her phone. “Haneul, we have made the decision. You are NOT going back to Stardew Valley. Not. EVER. I don’t want this to happen again. Understand?” Mother said. Jane couldn’t help but burst in tears and give out a scream of disbelief. Suddenly, she heard a wooden knock from somewhere._
>> 
>> “Jane? Jane?” A voice behind her cottage door called. It was Sebastian. Hearing this, Jane bolted up from her bed with sweat flooding her place of residence. Still in her pajamas of a loose tank top and short trainers, Jane limped and opened the door to find Sebastian leaning next to a window ledge. “Jane, what happened?” Sebastian asked, looking at her tear-soaked eyes. “Did something happen?” he added. Jane shook her head, trying to assure him that everything was fine. Sebastian glared at her as if he knew something was wrong, but shrugged it off.
>> 
>> ‘Well, I have no right to ask about privacy.’ Sebastian thought as he turned back to see the view. The last of the snow has melted away. He turned back to the cottage when Jane tapped on his shoulder and showed him her phone.
>> 
>> _Can you wait until I change?_
>> 
>> “Sure, why not? Do you mind if I smoke?” Sebastian replied with a question. Jane nodded as she gently closed the door behind her. Nodding, Sebastian walked down the porch and took out his electric cigarette. He turned it on, bit on the mouthpiece and took a deep drag. The sweet fumes of flavored tobacco helped him fall into deep thought. He had accepted this new job as Jane’s physical guide. He thought about the consequences although it was too late. His plans of escaping Stardew Valley would be terminated permanently despite the money he would earn from this service. ‘Damnit, I’m being too negative!’ He scolded himself as he saw Jane limping out from the door wearing her work clothes consisting of a green and yellow striped shirt and blue overall jeans. She was also carrying her tools. Sebastian tried his best to hide his blush. He never expected to see his friend so adorable. He ran to her when she nearly tripped by the stairs.
>> 
>> _I’m ready!_ Jane typed.
>> 
>> “Great then!” Sebastian replied as he escorted Jane to her crops.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> With her last parsnip sapling watered, Jane gave a sigh of pride. However, something hindered her satisfaction. She wanted to endeavor with something new. _Sebastian?_ Jane types.
>> 
>> “Huh? Yeah?” Sebastian replied, hiding his electric cigarette behind his back.
>> 
>> _I want to try planting new crops._ Jane typed.
>> 
>> “New crops?” Sebastian asked himself. “Hmm… I guess we could give it a try!” He remarked. Jane gave a big smile as she tried to limp to Pelican Town. “Whoa, there. You should be careful.” Sebastian said, holding her shoulders. Jane nodded as the two walked together to Pelican Town. “So, are you enjoying your new farm?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded without hesitation. “That’s good to know. Do you have more stuff that’s supposed to arrive from Korea?” Jane nodded. “I see. A lot has changed since you were gone. Everything seemed to go downhill after your grandfather left the country due to her health. The community center started to become less used, Jojamart placed its roots here without any of our notice and Sam now has a brother named Vincent.” Sebastian said. Jane nodded at his words as the two entered Pelican Town. Jane’s mind was full of anger. The Joja Corporation, originating from the Gotoro Empire, started to roach through every country in the planet. Its roots destroyed the reputation and revenue of the local companies. The companies of Korea fell victim, too. Rumors say that the Company keeps it place despite its clearly visible illegal activities through bribery. As the two walked past the Willow Lane houses, they met a blonde haired girl wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a pink short skirt. “Uh… Jane, that’s Haley Laveri. I don’t know much about her, to be honest.” Sebastian introduced the girl.
>> 
>> “Oh, you’re the new farm girl, right?” Haley said to Jane, looking up and right like an inspector. Jane nodded by response and approached her to shake her hand. Haley backed off from her and smirked. “Hmm, if it weren’t for those stupid clothes, you’d actually be pretty.” She scoffed. Jane, shocked, looked away. “Besides, what’s with that chopstick leg? You’re trying too hard to be skinny.” She added.
>> 
>> “Haley, god damnit! She had accidents that she doesn’t want to remember!” Sebastian hissed.
>> 
>> “Did I hear something? Sound like an emo is trying to correct the queen!” Haley gloated. “Well, nevermind. Emo boy, have fun with this patient.” She added as she walked towards Cindersap Forest. Seeing that Haley was out of sight, Sebastian rushed towards Jane to find her eyes soaked with tears. Rage filled his mind. How could she make fun of a girl who couldn’t speak and have traumatic injuries? He tried his best to throw his emotions away as he soothed the now sobbing Jane.
>> 
>> “Jane, please.” Sebastian said with worry. Jane simply nodded as she silently wept with occasional sniffs. Sebastian knew that she was definitely not okay. “She’s usually like that. I’m so sorry that you had to meet her.” He added. Jane pulled her phone out and shakily typed on it.
>> 
>> _Seb, I’m okay. I’ve met people far worse. It’s just that it reminded me of them._
>> 
>> ‘Oh dear.’ Sebastian thought as his heart raced. “May I hug you?” He asked. Jane nodded in response as she carefully approached to his open arms. “It’s going to be alright. Now, let’s go get your seeds.” Sebastian said as he released her. Jane wiped her tears as she walked with her guide towards the General Store. Jane was immediately greeted by Pierre, Abigail, Leah and Gus with warm words and smiles, but they dissipated immediately when they noticed her wet eyes and red face.
>> 
>> “Sebastian, what happened to her?” Leah asked.
>> 
>> “It’s Haley again.” Sebastian grunted as he released Jane.
>> 
>> “Ugh, Her?” Abigail asked with a sigh. Sebastian nodded in response. “What the hell is wrong with her?”
>> 
>> “Emily said that she’s usually not like this. I think this has gone too far. I’ll talk to Emily about this.” Gus added as he placed his purchase in his shopping bag. “Anyway, it’s nice to see you blend in with the community, Jane. You’re always welcome in my Saloon! I’ll keep in touch in your birthday!” He added as he walked out of the Store. Jane bowed to him and limped to the seeds collection. Sebastian rushed to the counter to retrieve a shopping basket. When he arrived, Jane dropped packets of potato seeds and cauliflower in it.
>> 
>> _That’s it. Let’s go to the counter!_ Jane typed. Sebastian nodded as he followed her to the said place.
>> 
>> “That would be 300 Galleons.” Pierre said, peeking at the cash register. Sebastian rummaged through his wallet only to be stopped by Jane. She pulled out her own wallet and placed the money on the counter. “Well, have a nice day, Jane! I hope you cheer up.” He added as he saw the two walk out of the Store. As they walked back to the cottage, Jane remembered that she promised doctor Harvey that she would meet him today. She immediately searched for her medical documents as soon as she entered her cottage.
>> 
>> _Seb, thanks for today. I need to go the clinic but I want to try alone._ Jane typed on her phone.
>> 
>> “Oh, no. I should be with you at all times.” Sebastian replied. Jane shook her head as she limped out of the porch only to trip and fall on the dirt. Sebatian ran down and helped her up. “Are you sure?” He asked. Jane thought for a while and shook her head. She needed him. “Very well. Let’s go.” He said as he escorted Jane back to Pelican Town and into Harvey’s clinic.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> The clinic was covered in sky blue tiles with clean walls and ceilings. Not a single spec of contamination was seen. Jane saw someone familiar behind the counter, a dark-haired girl with glasses, but wearing a nurse’s outfit. “Hey, Maru.” Sebastian grunted as he collapsed on one of the waiting chairs. Maru gave a empty grin to her half-brother and waved at Jane.
>> 
>> _Hi, Baby Maru!_ Jane typed, giggling.
>> 
>> “Oh, please Jane.” Maru replied, laughing. “Anyway, Doctor Harvey’s busy with a patient so would you kindly wait…” She was interrupted by an opening door beside her. A young girl with dark purple hair wearing a purple dress exited from it. This was Jas Veronich, the goddaughter of Shane Lannister. She was accompanied by Marnie Lannister, the owner of the Cindersap Animal Ranch. “…nevermind then. Looks like the doctor is waiting for you after all.” Maru added. Jane bowed to Marnie before she entered the same door. She was greeted by Doctor Harvey Van Veen.
>> 
>> “Hello, Jane.” Harvey greeted her. Jane rummaged through her pocket for her phone but was stopped by the doctor. Suddenly, she was greeted by the most welcoming thing in her life: Sign language.
>> 
>> _I learned it just for you._ Harvey signaled.
>> 
>> _That’s great! Anyway, here are my medical files._ Jane signaled as she gave him a pile of papers. Harvey inspected the paper while touching his moustache.
>> 
>> “It has been a long time since we last met, haven’t we?” Harvey asked. Jane nodded in response. “Hmm, that’s strange. Jane, why does your files say that your name is Haneul Park? Do you have two names?” He asked, looking at her.
>> 
>> _Haneul is my birth name. Jane is my legal alias._ Jane signaled.
>> 
>> “I see. That will clear things out.” Harvey replied as he went through her medical files. “Take a seat on the bed.” He added, pointing at the said furniture. Jane nodded as she took a seat on the bed. “Hmm… I see. This is your daily dosage of painkillers for your throat and… prosthetics?” Harvey said with confusion. He lowered the files and took a glance at the young farmer. He could clearly see that Jane’s right arm and left leg were deformed. “…May I see them?” He asked. Jane nodded as she rolled up her sleeves of her pants her shirt. Her prosthetic arm was metallic red in color and the hydraulics and the neural wiring were exposed. Her leg, however, was just a thin rod with no joints. Her ‘foot’ was simply a wedge of aluminum shaped like a foot. “Oh dear. When did you receive them?” Harvey asked.
>> 
>> _I’ve lost my leg due to an accident. I don’t want to mention how I lost my arm, but I guess I should._ Jane signaled with shaky hands. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Harvey stopped her knowing that knowing this information would be traumatic.
>> 
>> “No, it’s okay, Jane. I can get the hint. Now, let’s begin with your diagnosis.” Harvey said, beginning a plethora of questions.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “…I guess that does it for your diagnosis. Hmm… let me check one more time. You need your painkillers once every day at 8PM?” Harvey asked. Jane nodded in response. “I see. Okay, then.” He concluded as he gave back Jane’s medical files back. “That’s it for your diagnosis. Thank you for coming. See you soon, Jane.” Jane gave a smile as she bowed down and left the clinic. Sebastian bolted up from his waiting chair as soon as he saw his friend exit from the medical rooms.
>> 
>> “How did it go?” Sebastian asked.
>> 
>> _It’s like those hospital questions._ Jane typed on her phone.
>> 
>> “I see. Hey, you look tired. Should we plant these seeds tomorrow?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded as she also sensed drowsiness engulfing her body.
> 
>  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't trigger anyone with my overly rude Haley...


	7. Invitations (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sebastian finds out that Jane is a nerd just like him... or perhaps is even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize. I've made a mistake in organizing the chapters and accidentally posted the wrong chapter! Here's the correct one!

> A few days has passed since Jane’s arrival. Her first crops of parsnips were ready to harvest at fifth of Spring. Sebastian has never seen someone so happy about rooting out plants from the ground. He smiled as he helped Jane root out seventy five parsnips from the ground. He had noticed that Jane couldn’t kneel; she only had one knee. For some reason, the raven-haired boy found his companion so adorable whenever she squealed and hopped in glee. It kind of made him sad whenever she tripped and fell, but he laughed as she laughed at her own clumsiness. For the first time in forever, Sebastian seemed to find something worth endeavoring for since he was confined in his basement.
> 
>  
> 
> _“MOMMY!” Sebastian cried as he burst into the Carpenter’s Shop. Robin stopped what she was doing and rushed to her son._
> 
> _“What’s wrong, Sebby?” Robin asked as she picked her son up and wiped his tears._
> 
> _“T…Th… they attacked her…” Sebastian stuttered._
> 
> _“What? What are you talking about?”_
> 
> _“The… daddy…”_
> 
> _“Daddy?” Robin asked herself as Sebastian buried his head on her chest. Suddenly, something clicked in Robin’s mind. He was talking about her first husband. “Oh my god… Sebby, who got hurt?” Robin asked._
> 
> _“Th… That girl…” Sebastian replied._
> 
> _“Jane?!” Robin asked in disbelief. Sebastian nodded. A long pause followed until Demetrius stumbled upon them with baby Maru on his arms._
> 
> _“Robin, what happened?” Demetrius asked._
> 
> _“It’s Jane. I think she got hurt.” Robin replied, patting her son’s head._
> 
> _“Oh dear. Well, I hope she’s okay now.” Demetrius said._
> 
> _“It’s not okay! I.. I… saw blood! They attacked her!” Sebastian screamed at his step-father._
> 
> _“Sebby, don’t talk to your daddy like that!” Robin raised her voice._
> 
> _“He’s not my daddy!” Sebastian continued._
> 
> _“Dem, we have to go to the clinic! I think Peter would be there with her granddaughter.” Robin said to her husband, ignoring her son. Demetrius nodded as he followed his wife out of the shop._
> 
> Sebastian woke up from his slumber. He had dreamt about what happened eleven years ago. He shook his head rapidly to focus his mind. He thought of taking a cigarette to smoke but threw the packet back to his desk. ‘No, not now.’ He thought as he woke up from his slumber. He immediately brushed his teeth and took a clean shower to wipe off any evidence of his last night smoking session. As he walked to his sink mirror, he gave a cough. In shock, Sebastian noticed blood stained on the mirror. He wiped the fogged mirror to find that his entire mouth was dripping with blood. ‘Oh god, what’s happening?!’ he asked himself. The side effects of his smoking had kicked in. He gave another cough to release more blood droplets. He quickly wiped any source of hemoglobin from his body and bathroom and quickly changed to his normal clothes. He walked upstairs to microwave some pasta that his mother cooked for him. After his hasty breakfast, he rushed out of the carpenter’s shop and down to Agria Farm. “Jane?” Sebastian called out on the young farmer’s door. There was no response. Risking being called a pervert, Sebastian peeked over the window to find nobody inside. He turned around to the crops. He saw the parsnip, potato and cauliflower crops growing. Strangely, he found the soil moist. Jane seemed to have already watered them. Shrugging, Sebastian walked around the entire farmland in search of the mute girl. No sign of her. Cursing himself, Sebastian exited Agria Farm and headed towards Pelican Town.
> 
>  
> 
> Sebastian coughed up blood droplets a few times as he continued his search for his friend. He entered 1 Willow Lane, Sam’s house to question her whereabouts. “Oh hello, Sebastian! What bring you here?” Jodi Arvidel, the mother of Sam, greeted the raven haired boy.
> 
> “Well, uh… Have you seen Jane?” Sebastian asked.
> 
> “Jane, oh… I think I saw her heading for the Mayor’s Manor. Aren’t you supposed to be with her?”
> 
> “That’s what I was about to do! Thank you, Mrs. Arvidel!” Sebastian thanked as he ran out of the house.
> 
> “What is up with that boy, anyway?” Jodi asked herself as she walked back to the kitchen. Sebastian stopped on his tracks on Mayor Lewis’s manor. Although it wasn’t as large as the manors of the mayor in Zuzu or Gracefield, it was still the largest building in Pelican Town. Clearing his throat, Sebastian knocked the door and awaited whoever to open the door. Just as he expected, Lewis peeked out as he opened the door.
> 
> “Sebastian? I suppose you’re here for Jane?” Lewis asked.
> 
> “Well, yes Mayor. I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep my time on helping Jane…” Lewis stopped Sebastian’s words.
> 
> “Sebastian, it’s only seven and a half. I have called Jane to take her things that her family had brought from Korea.” Lewis assured. Just then, Sebastian’s phone started to ring. “That should be your mother. Pick it up.” Sebastian nodded as he fumbled through his pocket for his phone. It was indeed Robin who was calling him.
> 
> “Sebby, where are you?” Robin asked through the phone.
> 
> “Mom, I found Jane at the manor. I think everything’s cleared for now.” Sebastian replied.
> 
> “Okay, Sebby! Have fun!” Robin chirped as she ended the call. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian entered the manor. He saw Jane reading some paperwork with a pile of boxes behind her. Jane peeked at the raven haired boy and gave a wave along with a big smile.
> 
> “Hey, Jane.” Sebastian replied with a grin.
> 
> “Jane, have you read the papers? Are these your boxes?” Lewis asked, patting Sebastian’s shoulder. Jane nodded in response.
> 
> _All six boxes are here!_ Jane said through her phone.
> 
> “Fantastic, then! I’ll call Sam to help. Sebastian, I hope you are in this too.” Lewis said with seriousness in his eyes. Sebastian nodded as he walked over to the boxes. There were six in total. The sizes and shapes of the boxes were in numerous types. There were two boxes as small as a trash bin while three were as large as a 24 inch CRT TV. One box was unusually thin and was about the size of a 40 inch TV.
> 
> ‘Huh, interesting.’ Sebastian thought as he touched the thin box. He sat down next to Jane as she seemed to wish to talk. “So, you managed to water the crops on your own, huh?” He asked. Jane nodded. “That’s good. Well, how many times did you trip?” Jane blushed in embarrassment as she held out four fingers. Sebastian chuckled as she slapped his shoulder with her prosthetic arm. It stung as if he was hit with a metal plate. Rubbing his shoulder, he simply laughed it off. “I’m surprised, to be honest. I was worried if you had any difficulties. Say, did you harvest anything today?” Jane shook her head. “Well, that makes sense.” He said to himself. “Say, those boxes are straight from, Korea, correct?” Jane nodded. “I see. Well, they already look heavy…” Just as he finished speaking, the door opened once again to reveal Sam.
> 
> “Yo, what’s up Seb?” Sam said, holding out his hand for a high five. Sebastian refused by waving his hand away from him. “Aw, don’t let a bro hang around!” Sam said, approaching his face. “Looks like SOMEONE’S about to be kissed on the cheek!” Sam jokingly threatened. Disgusted, Sebastian begrudgingly gave Sam a high five. Jane laughed at the situation. “Anyway! Mayor, I have brought the wheelbarrows! Should we start moving these things?” Sam asked Lewis. Lewis, however, was glaring at the skateboard that was in between Sam’s right arm.
> 
> “Sam, why did you bring that stupid skateboard with you?” Lewis asked with a threatening voice. His voice even gave Jane a shiver.
> 
> “Whoa, chillax, Mayor! I’ve brought it to move big boxes around easily!” Sam said with sweat pouring from his forehead.
> 
> “Very well. You’re excused. Sebastian, Jane, let’s get to work.” Lewis concluded as he walked to the boxes. Sebastian and Sam took care of moving the biggest three boxes to the two wheelbarrows outside. Jane tried to help by picking up the small boxes but Sebastian did the real job as she immediately fell to the ground. Sam placed the last big box on the skateboard.
> 
> “Well, that was easy!” Sam said proudly, wiping the sweat from his brow. Sebastian glared at him with a tilted head.
> 
> “You sure about that?” Sebastian asked. Sam nodded in response. “Well, then can you explain that?” Sebastian asked again pointing at the thin box next to the table.
> 
> “God damnit, Seb! You ruin everything that makes the world be a happy place!” Sam pouted as he walked to the box with Sebastian.
> 
> “Damn, this is heavy!” Sebastian grunted as he hoisted the box with his blonde friend. “How the hell are we going to transport this?!”
> 
> “To hell if I know!” Sam replied. “Blame Jane for that!” Jane twitched when she heard what Sam had said. She gave a sigh and lowered her head as if she committed one of the Seven Deadly Sins.
> 
> “SAM!” Lewis bellowed. “Don’t you EVER say that to our farmer, understand?!”
> 
> “Y… Yes, sir!” Sam replied.
> 
> “Good. Now get a move on with the packages!” Lewis said as Sam and Sebastian slowly and carefully climbed down the stairs. Jane limped towards them to help the two load the box between the two wheelbarrows.
> 
> “Jane, you can go home now and wait for us. We can take care of this on our own.” Sebastian assure as he grabbed the handles of the left wheelbarrow.
> 
> _No, it’s okay. I’ll follow you around._ Jane typed.
> 
> “Yeah? Alright, then. Be careful.” Sebastian said as he pushed the wheelbarrow in sync with Sam. Jane limped along the journey, occasionally pushing the box on the skateboard.
> 
>  
> 
> Jane fumbled for her door key and opened her cottage. She took a look inside to see if she had enough space for all the things to fit. Sebastian too peeked inside to see only a bed, a brick fireplace, a 12 inch CRT TV and the Wi-Fi router that he had installed near the bed. Turning around, Jane typed on her phone so that Sebastian could see. _We might need to take the TV out._
> 
> “Why?” Sebastian asked.
> 
> _You’ll see._ Jane replied with a disarming smile. Sebastian blushed as he nodded.
> 
> “Alright, Sam. Get that box and let’s put it in first.” He said to Sam as he picked up the box on his side. Sam nodded as he picked it up by the other side. The two carefully placed the box on the wooden floor, but Sam had his pinky crushed by the weight.
> 
> “Aargh, god damnit!” Sam exclaimed squeezing the pinky. “Why couldn’t we drop it like it was hot or like it was the bass?” He asked Sebastian.
> 
> “You want this to break? I don’t even know what’s inside.” Sebastian said, slapping his own face. “Enough whining, Sam. We have five more boxes to handle.” He added as he walked outside to retrieve more of Jane’s packages.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you so much!_ Jane typed as she hugged Sebastian after checking that Sam was nowhere in sight. The surge returned to the two.
> 
> “Whoa, there. You’re welcome. Do you need help unboxing these?” Sebastian asked, kneeling down to one of the small boxes. Jane proceeded to pry open the tape with only failure. Sebastian chuckled as he took out a box cutter and cut the tape without difficulty. Jane unfolded the cover to see what was inside the first small box. Inside were a number of family photos and a pile of letters that Jane’s only friends gave her after graduation. A drop of tear slid down her face as she took her time to read every single one of them. Sebastian, not knowing what to do, simply continued kneeling down next to her taking a small look at the letters written on a language he doesn’t know. Jane rummaged through the box to find more miscellaneous objects such as her basic makeup set and some packaged dried food. After opening the second and third box, Sebastian helped cut the tape of the fourth and largest box. Jane rummaged through it to find a strange black box. She gave a big smile as she opened the cover to reveal an action figure of Soldier 76 from Overwatch. “You… you have an action figure?!” Sebastian asked, dropping his jaw. Jane nodded in response. “May I see it?” He asked as he picked up the action figure. The details of the uniform, assault rifle and hair were flawless. Its metallic properties made Sebastian have a hard time holding it up for a long time. Sebastian looked back at Jane to find her reading a small but familiar book. She closed it when she saw Sebastian peeking at the cover. He once again dropped his jaw when he found out that the book was one of the episodes of Cave Saga X.
> 
> _Do you know this book?_ Jane typed.
> 
> “Y… yes! I absolutely worship these series! Did you read ‘Cave Saga X: Demon Lord of the Round Table’? Or ‘Starfighters of Dunov Constellation’? ‘The Orion Alliance’…” Sebastian stopped when he saw Jane becoming dizzy of how many he could name. “Oh, sorry. Anyway, how many out of all 26 do you have?” Sebastian asked as he peeked at the pile of books laid next to Jane. “…Why are there 28? Are the other sequels I’ve never heard of?”
> 
> _You don’t know? It’s the 27th book of the series: ‘Cave Saga X: Operation Ablation’ and ‘Cave Saga X: Nuclear Winter’!_
> 
> “Oh, they’ve released two more books?”
> 
> _‘Operation Ablation’ is the prequel to the first book and ‘Nuclear Winter’ is the sequel to ‘Siege of Nalgograd’. I’m surprised that you’ve never heard of them._ Jane typed. _Besides, ‘Cave Saga X part 26: Alliance of Blood’ was released at 2016._
> 
> “Well, living in a small town has its limitations.” Sebastian said, scratching the back of his head. “…which is why I want to get out… I mean, why I go visit Prometheus or Zuzu for the new stuff rarely because of how expensive gasoline is these days!” He stuttered. Jane gave a worried glare but looked away. ‘Oh damn, did I mess up?’ Sebastian thought as he took another look at Jane’s book pile. “Hey, what’s that?” He pointed at a large but relatively flat book below a pile of Sign Language books. “OH MY GOD! IS THAT THE SOLARION CHRONICLES ENCYCLOPEDIA?!” He exclaimed. Jane giggled as she nodded in response. He took the book and flipped through the pages. It was the dream of every Solarion Chronicles fan. “I absolutely love the board game!” He said, hugging the book.
> 
> _Well, I lost the board game, so it’s practically useless unless I want to get creative and make my own class._ Jane typed. She continued taking out things from the box until she found a small chest the size of a car battery with a numeric keypad on the front. She inputted the password and it clicked open. Inside were a collection of games that every collector would crave for. There were cases of ‘Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion’, ‘StarCraft II: The complete edition’, Overwatch: the collector’s edition’, a pile of Steam and Blizzard gift cards and another small action figure box. Jane opened the small box to reveal a TEC Kol Battleship model from Sins of a Solar Empire. _Do you know what this is?_ Jane asked.
> 
> “Th… that’s the Kol battleship from SOASE!” Sebastian exclaimed. “I want to live with you!” He jokingly added. Jane burst into laughter in response. “Looks like there are some few things to take out. What are they?” He asked as he helped Jane take out an XBOX One and a personally assembled PC along with two monitors and a gaming keyboard. “You’re so lucky!” Sebastian remarked.
> 
> _I bought them with my own pocket money. I lost a lot of grades during middle school, you know._ Jane typed while giving a shrug. _Anyway, let’s unbox that thing over there. I’m sure it’s the TV._
> 
> “Sure thing.” Sebastian said as he cut the taping of the thin box. He and Jane slowly took out what looked like a 1 meter wide flatscreen TV. Sebastian tried his best to hide his jealousy. If only his true father was still around. “I’ll help you set things up.” He said as he proceeded to assemble the IKEA desk and bookshelf.
> 
>  
> 
> It was 8 o’clock at night when Sebastian and Jane finished their work cleaning up. Jane threw the folded box papers on one side of the porch as Sebastian made sure that all the electronics were working. They played some Rocket League on the Xbox until Robin called Sebastian for dinner. “Well, I’d better be going.” He said, standing up. Suddenly, Jane stopped him. She silently handed him three familiar books. With shaky hands, Sebastian accepted them. They were the two Cave Saga X books and the Solarion Chronicles Encyclopedia.
> 
> _I’ll let you borrow them for some time. I’ve read them all._ Jane typed. Suddenly, Sebastian couldn’t help but kiss her on the cheek, giving heat and surge to the two once again.
> 
> “Uh… well, see you tomorrow. Saloon night’s then, after all.” Sebastian awkwardly said as he rushed out of the cottage. ‘Damnit, you idiot! What have you done?’ He scolded himself as he punched his chest as hard as he could. He couldn’t imagine what he had just done. What would Jane think of him now? A pervert? Sebastian coughed as he ran up the mountain. More blood droplets fell to the soil. Something was happening to him, and he did not like it.

  
  



	8. Education (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jane learns about Sebastian's family issues and diligence

> > Jane looked at the clock on the wall as she ate her breakfast of instant noodles. It was seven o’clock and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. ‘Where is he?’ Jane asked herself as she drank up the broth. She limped outside of her cottage to find all three paths to Agria Farm void of people. She gave a sigh. What happened? She pulled out her phone and texted her guide. No response. Shrugging, Jane decided that she would tend the farm herself today. She took her tools and went to work. None of her crops were ready to harvest yet. However, she still had some potato seeds that she bought a few days ago but forgot to plant it. Nodding, she grabbed her hoe and tried to till the soil. As she was slowly making her way to where she planned to finish, she accidentally hit a stone with her tool. The stone shattered into pieces and some of the fragments hit her face. Jane gave a scream of pain as she fell to the ground, clenching her injured face. Blood dribbled from her scars. Tears fell from her eyes. As she tried to get up, her prosthetic leg prevented her from kneeling, making it extremely difficult for her to stand. She managed to get up using her hands as a support. As she was about to clench her bloody facial wound with her dirty hands, somebody grabbed her arms. Jane frantically looked at the perpetrator to find that it was Sebastian. Concern surrounded his face.
>> 
>> “What were you thinking? Do you want to get infected?” Sebastian asked. Jane shook her head. “Here, let’s go to Harvey. We can work with the farm later.” He added as he took Jane’s hand and escorted her to Pelican Town.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “How bad is it?” Sebastian asked as Harvey inspected the multiple wounds.
>> 
>> “No signs of infections so far, Mr. Callahan.” Harvey said, looking around with his small flashlight.
>> 
>> “Please. Can you just call me by my first name?”
>> 
>> “Sure then, Sebastian. We’ll need to do some light treatment. The rock chippings might have some bacteria on it.”
>> 
>> “I’ll pay for it.” Sebastian said, making Jane startle. She glared at Sebastian as if she was exclaiming if he was crazy of not. “Don’t worry, Jane. I have enough for it. Besides, it’s just a small injury!” Sebastian assured. Jane, however, frantically gave sign language signals to Harvey, asking him to interpret it to the raven-haired boy.
>> 
>> “She says that you’re crazy. Uh… She also said that she has the money.” Harvey interpreted. Sebastian stood like a rock and shook his head.
>> 
>> “Jane, I know that you’re economically unstable, no offense. Just let me do something good at least for once.” Sebastian said. Jane, seeing his determination, nodded with a sigh. Harvey gave a nod too as he soaked a cotton swab with medical alcohol and dabbed it on Jane’s wounds. It stung like a bee, but a decade of suffering was nothing compared to this. Harvey then covered the wounds with bandages. “Okay, you’re ready to go. Sebastian, you may pay me later. For now, thank you for taking her to me.” Harvey said.
>> 
>> “All in a day’s work.” Sebastian replied, taking Jane’s shoulder. “Thanks, Doc.” He added as he walked out of the clinic. As the two was outside, Jane slapped the raven-haired boy on the cheek. “Ow! Why?” He asked.
>> 
>> _Did you really have to blurt that out in front of someone I barely know?!_ Jane angrily typed.
>> 
>> “Well, I thought you needed some help!” Sebastian replied. Jane shook her head in anger.
>> 
>> _Things like these are what made me give up on making friends. I don’t want this to happen like what happened before I came here._
>> 
>> “I’m sorry. I really am.”
>> 
>> _Whatever. I don’t want to talk to anyone right now. I’m going back to my farm._ Just as Sebastian was trying to escort her back, she hit her arms in refusal. _I don’t need your help._ She typed as she limped back to Agria Farm. Sebastian, unable to comprehend what has happened, gave a sigh as he walked to the nearby river for a smoke. Jane too sighed as she saw her guide smoking.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Jane tripped once again on the deep fertile soil as she was sowing her potato seeds. She rubbed her only knee to soothe the petty pain that followed. She was horrified that the soil became uneven due to her body as she stood up. Giving a sigh, she grabbed her hoe and tilled the spot again. As she finalized with her seeds, she proceeded to limp to her watering can. She found it empty. Exhausted and in constant pain, she begrudgingly limped her way to a nearby pond to refill her can. As she dipped her can, her metallic hand slipped, causing the can to sin to the bottom. Without strength to retrieve it, Jane gave a sigh of defeat. ‘Why can’t things go as planned?’ She scolded herself as she stretched out. With the little strength she had left, she dipped her arms in the water and picked up the soaked can. She stood up to water her seeds and eventually the rest of her crops. With this out of the way and with little to no stamina remaining, Jane had an option to simple lie down on her bed with a sweaty body or go see her friends. Her cottage was cluttered with stuff that she had in Korea, thus maneuvering through all the books and furniture was more of a chore to her at this state. Thus, she limped her way to Pelican Town. Multiple people greeted her on the way such as Jodi Arvidel and Caroline Berneau, their last questions were all about the whereabouts of Sebastian. Jane simply gave a shrug to these questions as she limped her way to the mountain path. It was extremely difficult without Sebastian helping her. She constantly tripped on the ground and occasionally, on small rocks. Not giving up, she continued her trek up the mountain. She started to feel sorry for giving hurt to her very own guide and friend. Although she may have been shamed by her current financial issues, which she only had four thousand Galleons on her bank account; she knew that he was trying to help her in a way. She needed to apologize. But how? As she limped her way past the dilapidated building, she thought of a plan. She would say sorry and promise that she would compensate in a way that is equal to the pain she gave. As she confirmed that this will surely work, her prosthetic leg hit another stone, causing her to fall not on the dry ground, but on muddy water. Jane stood up to find her favorite yellow shirt covered in mud. Seeing how far she went but knowing that there was still a long way to go, Jane fell posterior-first and started to weep. She couldn’t do it alone. ‘I’m just a mute girl with no arm and leg. Why am I still living here?’ Jane blamed herself, crying out loud. Just as she wiped her tears and struggled to stand up, a dark skinned hand helped her up. Jane looked up to find that the helper was Demetrius Callahan, the second husband of Robin and Maru’s biological and Sebastian’s step-father.
>> 
>> “Jane? Are you okay?” Demetrius asked. As Jane rummaged through her pockets for her phone, he stopped her. “Just answer it with a yes or no.” He added. Jane nodded. “I see. Are you heading for our house?” Jane nodded. “Do you need help?” She shook her head. However, Demetrius seemed to have read her mind as he saw tears continuously rolling down from her cheeks. “Here, I’ll help you up there. Don’t mind if I touch you?” he asked. Jane shook her head as Demetrius held her shoulder and steadily walked up the mountain.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “Jane? Oh my Yoba! What happened to you?” Robin asked as she saw Demetrius and Jane coming out from the front door.
>> 
>> “She tripped on muddy water. I pray that she won’t get E.Coli.” Demetrius replied.
>> 
>> “Oh dear. I’ll go get you some clothes, Jane. In the meantime, go sit down on the dining table! Dem, get a towel ready!” Robin said as she rushed into one of the two rooms at the back. Demetrius nodded at Jane as he too followed his wife inside. Not knowing what to do, Jane looked around the Carpenters’ Shop. The area where Robin worked was filled with mists of sawdust. It smelled like it, too. There was a small laboratory right before the dining room. Its tiles and walls were made up of sky blue granite. There were laboratory equipment everywhere including two electronic microscope. Jane could easily spot a Geiger Muller counter placed next to one of the vases with copper (II) sulfate inside. Jane knew all of this thanks to her deep knowledge to chemistry and biology. She looked behind her to see a pile of stairs that lead down to a door cluttered with POLICE DO NOT CROSS tapes. Curious, she made her way down the stairs and to the door. Taking a breath of confidence, she gently knocked on the door three times.
>> 
>> “Who is it?” a masculine voice called out from the other side. Jane knew exactly who it was: Sebastian. Jane wanted to call out her name, but the words couldn’t escape her destroyed throat. “Who is it?! It better not be Maru pranking me again!” Sebastian shouted as Jane heard footsteps approach the door. Anxiety swiveled around her as the door quickly opened to reveal the raven-haired boy wearing a black and white T-shirt. “Jane? What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked.
>> 
>> _I wanted to say something with you._ Jane typed.
>> 
>> “Well, I was about to get ready and go help you… Oh dear.” Sebastian said with worry as he looked at the condition of Jane. Her bright yellow shirt was covered in brown mud and her hair had grains of sand on it. “Uh… you may come in.” He added as Jane entered his room. Jane took a look around the room of her guide. The room was a bit dusty with cobwebs on the corners of the walls. The walls were wooden just like most of the house. There was a long bookshelf on the left side of the door. Judging by the color, they mostly looked like comic books. There was a relatively soft looking single bed right beside the bookshelf. There was a small coffee table near the center where there was the board of the Solarion Chronicles board game. Finally, Jane looked at Sebastian who recently sat down on his desk where there were two computers. One of them, which he was using, was on. “Hey, uh… Hold on. Let me finish this.” He said, typing away on his computer. Jane nodded as she limped closer to her guide’s desk. A few seconds have passed when Sebastian moved his and to his mouse and clicked on something. “There. Thanks for waiting.”
>> 
>> _What are you doing?_ Jane typed.
>> 
>> “Oh, I’m… a freelancer programmer.” Sebastian replied as Jane bent over next to him. There were countless lines of code shining on the monitor. “It’s coding for an internet pop-up, in case you were wondering.” Jane nodded in response.
>> 
>> ‘I’m surprised he’s not wearing glasses if he works like this…’ Jane thought. Suddenly, something popped up from his toolbar. It was a Facebook notification.
>> 
>> “Huh? What’s this?” Sebastian asked himself as he clicked the pop-up to open his page. It was a message from Sam. Sebastian squinted to read what his blonde friend has sent him. “…Wanna chill in my house?” He read out.
>> 
>> _You know that we can go together._
>> 
>> “Nah, I don’t feel like doing such shenanigans today.” Sebastian said as he typed a refusal in his messages. “Anyway, about things that happened before…” He said to Jane. She patiently waited for him to speak. “I’m really sorry for earlier. I really shouldn’t have opened my mouth.” Sebastian continued, dropping his head down.
>> 
>> _Sebastian, it’s okay. I was just embarrassed about my financial status._
>> 
>> “It’s just that I forgot how asking about this is against manners. I’m an antisocial, you see.” Sebastian continued his apology. “I’m pretty sure the backlash might be worse at your country. I’m genuinely sorry. Besides, whatever happened yesterday…” He continued. He blushed as he thought about what happened last night. He remembered everything. He was so thankful to Jane about the three books he borrowed that he kissed her on the cheek. However, Jane didn’t seem to change emotions when he brought up the topic. “…I’m really sorry about the… event.”
>> 
>> _Oh, you mean the kiss on the cheek?_ Jane asked without delay. Sebastian’s face became ruddy by her words.
>> 
>> “Well, yeah. You see, I really like the Cave Saga X and the Solarion Chronicles. I lose my mind just by thinking about them.”
>> 
>> _Sebastian, it’s okay. I too love the series. Besides, to be honest, I liked the kiss. This was actually the first time someone other than my family to do it._ Jane assured, blushing.
>> 
>> “Uh… oh well. I guess that fixes up things…” Sebastian said as Robin entered the room without knocking. “Mom, have you heard of knocking?”
>> 
>> “I’m sorry Sebby, but I’ve just received a called from Abigail. She said that she’s coming over.” Robin said.
>> 
>> “Did you tell her that I’m working?”
>> 
>> “Well, yes. But she said that she’s coming over anyway.”
>> 
>> “Ugh, why do people think that I’m sitting in the basement only playing games or surfing the net? You guys don’t say anything when Maru does insane work like in the clinic!”
>> 
>> “Sebby, I understand that you’re a hard working boy and are helping our family. It’s just that…”
>> 
>> “No, you don’t understand. I’ve had enough with Demetrius’s so-called scolding!” Sebastian interrupted angrily.
>> 
>> “Sebby, he’s your father!” Robin raised her voice.
>> 
>> “No, HE’S NOT! I’m going to leave this stupid place once I earn enough money for myself!” Sebastian shouted back. Just as the fight was escalating, Jane was stuck in jeopardy. She didn’t wish to be part of this fight, but didn’t wish to be disrespectful. However, seeing that Sebastian might add fuel to the fire, she gave the loudest scream possible. Robin and Sebastian stopped what they were doing and faced Jane. Jane was panting. Screaming had completely drained her energy. She fell face first to the wooden floor with her world turning dizzy.
>> 
>> “Jane? JANE?!” Sebastian shouted as he ran towards his unconscious friend. Jane was hyperventilating. Just as Sebastian shook her back, trying to get her attention, Demetrius came into the commotion.
>> 
>> “What happened?” Demetrius asked.
>> 
>> “It’s a long story, Demetrius! Can you check what’s happening to her?” Sebastian asked. Demetrius nodded as he knelt down to investigate.
>> 
>> “She’s thoroughly exhausted. Robin, help me up to Sebastian’s bed! Did you get her Maru’s shirt?” Demetrius asked his wife. Robin nodded as she showed Demetrius a purple T-shirt with a wrench drawn on it. “Perfect. Sebastian, follow me out while she dresses her up!” He said to his son as he and Robin lowered Jane down on his bed. Sebastian followed his step-father out of his room.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “Jane? Are you okay?” Robin asked as Jane slowly gained consciousness. Jane gasped as she bolted up to check where she was. She was still in Sebastian’s room. She checked her body to find herself wearing a purple shirt. She rummaged for her phone but Robin handed hers instead.
>> 
>> _Where’s Sebastian?_ _What happened to him?_ Jane asked.
>> 
>> “Sebby’s with his father. I don’t know what they’re doing right now.” Robin replied. Just then, Jane took off from the bed and limped straight out of the room. She climbed the stairs to find Sebastian and Demetrius arguing. The two stopped what they were doing and turned to the farmer. Jane gritted her teeth as she stormed out of the Shop. As Jane limped down the mountain, Sebastian grabbed her shoulder. She tried shrugging him off, but his grip tightened instead. She angrily turned to her guide and furiously typed on her phone.
>> 
>> _DO YOU REALLY HATE HELPING ME?!_
>> 
>> “Jane, it’s not what you think!” Sebastian tried to assure her, but she slapped his cheek.
>> 
>> _I TRUSTED YOU WHEN YOU VOLUNTEERED AS MY GUIDE DURING MY FIRST DAY HERE. I SEE THAT YOU WANT TO LEAVE THE VALLEY BECAUSE YOU HATE YOUR FAMILY, CORRECT?_
>> 
>> “Jane, please…” Sebastian said. Tears start to roll from Jane’s eyes.
>> 
>> _DON’T YOU LIE TO ME, YOU BASTARD! YOU HATE THE MANUAL WORK THAT I HAVE TO FACE! I CAME TO STARDEW VALLEY TO MAKE TRUE FRIENDS AND BE ACCEPTED, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!_
>> 
>> “Jane…” Sebastian said as tears started rolling down from his eyes, too. He proceeded to hug Jane. She tried to struggle her way out but failed. “I’m so sorry! I lose my mind whenever I engage in a fight! I really want to help you!” he said. “I just missed my biological father, that’s it.” Jane fell into a dilemma. She started to feel sorry for her actions, too. She didn’t know what happened to her guide’s real father. She also realized that she didn’t say sorry for the hurt she committed to Sebastian, too. She burst into tears as she embraced Sebastian as tight as she could. “Jane, I’m sorry.” Sebastian said as he rocked the farmer left and right.
>> 
>> ‘I’m so sorry…’ Jane tried to speak, but all that left her throat was inaudible noises.
>> 
>> “Uh… oh dear.” Sebastian said to himself after hearing the noises. He let Jane go, but she hanged onto him even tighter, signaling him not to go. “We should go finish your farm chores.” Sebastian explained. Jane shook her head. She was now feeling frustrated that not even Sebastian could understand what she wished to say when both of her hands were being used. Suddenly, something in Jane clicked when Sebastian opened his mouth as if he read her mind. “Jane, I understand that you’re frustrated. I can see it in your face.” Sebastian said. Jane looked up to him. “You know, I can take my working time to learn sign language from you. Is it okay?” he asked. It was the most beautiful thing that Jane had heard. This was never something that Jane expected. Back in Korea, it was her who had to adapt to the audible world around her. Now, she was more than happy to see her closest person to sacrifice something to do something for her. Although feeling a bit sorry for his work, Jane donned frantically. “Great. When do we start?” Sebastian asked. Jane released him and typed on her phone.
>> 
>> _What time are you free?_
>> 
>> “Uh… Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Come to think about it, I don’t work during those days!” Sebastian replied. “What if I get the tutoring at… 4:00 PM?” Jane nodded with a giant smile. “Great, then! Say, I think that’s Abigail coming over there.” Sebastian said, pointing at the purple haired girl walking towards them. 
> 
>  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, Sebastian agrees to learn sign language! How do you think it'll go out! Leave a comment, please!


	9. Schooling (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sebastian takes his first sign language class from Jane and gets caught using his E-cigarette.

>   
>  _Abigail Berneau: What happened? Why was Jane crying?_
> 
> _Sebastian Callahan: I don’t know. Why are you asking me?_
> 
> _Abigail Berneau: I saw her eyes wet. Did you reject her confession or something?_
> 
> _Sebastian Callahan: Shut up._
> 
> _Abigail Berneau: Ooooooo I’m telling Sam and your mom about this!_
> 
> _Sebastian Callahan: Just… just shut up. I’ll murder everything you love if any of this is leaked. Understood?_
> 
> _Abigail Berneau: Whatever. I’m going to go play with Jane again._
> 
> _Sebastian Callahan: Joke’s on you. She’s playing Sins of a Solar Empire next to me._
> 
> _Abigail Berneau: : (_
> 
>  
> 
> Sebastian chuckled as he locked his phone. He was the one sitting at the side of the computer. It was usually Sam who was in his current spot, but this was different. He was watching the farmer play the strategy game as the TEC rebels. “What do you like about this faction, anyway?” Sebastian asked as he saw Jane construct another Marza Dreadnought.
> 
> _I like the fact that they don’t have to fight the pirates. Not to mention the Titan!_ Jane hastily typed on her phone and continued playing the game. ‘Okay, I’ll split this armada into three fleets.’ She thought as she separated her large group of ships into three control groups.
> 
> “You know, we can play this together some time. I usually play as the Vasari Loyalists.” Sebastian suggested as he took a look at the clock hung up on the wall. It was already eight o’clock. His mother would call the two for dinner some time. “Well, I don’t think we can now. Battles in this game last about an hour, so…”
> 
> _Who else plays this? I like the idea that I’ll play with someone!_ Jane typed.
> 
> “…Sam. He rarely plays it because he likes FPS games better. Well, when he decides to play it, he usually goes for the TEC Loyalists, but gives absolutely no damn about defense structures like his faction is strong at. What a stupid bastard.” Sebastian replied. Jane giggled as a response.
> 
> “Kids, supper’s ready!” Robin called from the dining room. Grunting, Sebastian stood up and took Jane’s hand as she paused the game.
> 
> “You may have to go after that, you know.” Sebastian said. Jane pouted as she saved the game and quit. She gave a nod as she accepted her friend’s hand as he guided her upstairs.
> 
>  
> 
> “…So, how was the meal?” Robin asked as she took Jane’s empty plate.
> 
> _It was delicious!_ Jane replied through her phone.
> 
> “Glad to hear that, Jane! This was my mother’s recipe!” Robin remarked as she placed the plates in the sink. “I’m also happy that you and Sebby fixed each other after what happened before.”
> 
> “Mom, let’s not talk about that.” Sebastian said as he looked through his Facebook on his phone. Jane tried peeking at his screen only to have him lean away from her.
> 
> “Aw, what wrong? This was the first time you’ve hugged someone other than…”
> 
> “MOM!” Sebastian cut Robin’s words just before she could finish. His face turned ruddy. Jane and Maru howled in laughter at his reaction. “Jesus rollerblading Christ, you two.” He added as he slapped his face.
> 
> “What? It’s true that it’s been years since you hugged Ab…”
> 
> “SHUT UP, MARU!” Sebastian interrupted Maru, blushing heavily. “What are you, 12?!”
> 
> “Seb, I’m 15. I’ve seen you with…”
> 
> “No. That’s enough, Maru. Just… ugh, just get back to the lab.” Sebastian said, pointing at the laboratory. Demetrius glared at his step-son’s actions, but decided not to speak about it due to what happened before.
> 
> “Jane, it’s 9 o’clock. Don’t you think it’s getting late?” Demetrius asked. Jane nodded. “Sebastian, take her to her farm.” Sebastian begrudgingly nodded as he escorted Jane out of the house. He opened what looked like shutter doors to reveal a blue chopper motorcycle polished to the brim.
> 
> “…You’ve never seen my bike before?” Sebastian asked Jane. She glared at him in response as if it was an obvious answer. “Oh, I guess I haven’t shown you.” He said as he pushed the bike out from the garage and out to the open.
> 
> _How am I going to ride this?_ Jane asked, pointing at her prosthetic leg. Sebastian paused for a while to think, and then thought of an idea. He entered the garage and opened one of the tool shelves. He took out some rope and tied a noose around the left side of the bike.
> 
> “There. That should hold that leg during the journey. Hop on.” Sebastian said as he mounted his bike and started the engine. He then helped Jane on the back of the bike and inserted her thin metallic leg in the noose to put it in place. “Alright, hold on tight!” Sebastian said as he revved the engine. Jade gave a short scream and grabbed his waist tightly. “Chillax, Jane! We haven’t even started moving yet!” Sebastian said, chuckling. Jade slapped his back, pouting. “Alright, then. For real, let’s go.” Sebastian said as he revved the engine once more. The bike lurched forward with great speed. Thanks to its said speed, the duo reached Agria Farm in less than two minutes. Sebastian helped Jane off the bike and took her to the cottage door. _Thank you!_ Jane typed.
> 
> “Heh, it’s all in a day’s work.” Sebastian replied. “Say, was the ride fun?” Jane nodded in response. “See, I told you that there was nothing to be scared of!”
> 
> _It’s just that this was my first time on a bike. I’ve seen how fast pizza delivery bikes were back at Korea and that made me want to ride one._
> 
> “Heh, that’s cool. Hey, it’s Friday tomorrow, right? I’ll see you here tomorrow and help you with your farm work. We’ll then start with my tutoring in sign language, alright?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded with a large smile, despite looking tired. “Okay, see you tomorrow.” Sebastian concluded as he hugged Jane and returned to his bike after seeing the door close. He drove out of the farm and upwards back to the mountains while coughing out blood. ‘God damnit, Sebastian. Why is this happening?!’ He scolded himself as he wiped the blood from his mouth before entering the Carpenter’s Shop.
> 
>  
> 
> _Beep! Beep! Beep!_
> 
> It was Sebastian’s alarm clock signaling that it was 6 o’clock in the morning. Sebastian begrudgingly rose from his already messy bed and washed the drowsiness from his face. Times like these made him wonder how Jane could manage to live like this. He dressed up and walked upstairs to find the house absolutely dilapidated of people. His parents and half-sister were sleeping in their rooms. Seeing that there was nobody to stop him, he opened the refrigerator and took out a box of microwavable pizza. Just as he closed the door, Sebastian looked to his right to find something of utter shock: His mother was standing there with a gigantic axe on her two mighty hands. Horrified, Sebastian dropped the pizza box and scurried to the edge of the wall. “Who are you?!” Robin exclaimed with a groggy voice. She was probably extremely tired.
> 
> “Mom, it’s me! Sebastian!” Sebastian nervously exclaimed as he formed into a fetal position. Hearing his voice, Robin snapped into reality.
> 
> “Sebby? It was you?” Robin asked. Sebastian nodded, holding out his arm to prevent her from coming any closer. Seeing what she had done, Robin lowered her axe down and embraced her son. “I’m so sorry, Sebby! I forgot that you were supposed to wake up so early!” She said, rubbing her cheek with his.
> 
> “Whatever, mom. I really need to get something to eat and then go see Jane. I don’t want to make you suffer by making my breakfast, so…” Sebastian tried to say, but was cut short by his mother.
> 
> “Sebby, you are my son. There is no way I’m going to let my baby eat junk food! Wait here. I’ll make you some breakfast!” Robin interrupted as she reached out to turn on the stove, but Sebastian stopped her.
> 
> “Mom, pizza isn’t junk food. Didn’t you read the history of Italian cuisine, anyway? You’re tired. I’ll take care of my own things, mom. I’m a grown man.” Sebastian assured. After a long pause, Robin gave a nod as she entered her room again for sleep. Seeing that she was gone, Sebastian placed the pizza in the microwave. After he set the timer to three minutes, he climbed down to his room to retrieve what Jane told him to bring: A notebook and some pencils. ‘Well, this would be interesting.’ Sebastian thought as he heard the microwave beep, signaling that the pizza was ready. He pulled it out and ate two slices. He would have finished the entire box if the clock on the wall didn’t strike 6: 00. He decided to take the box and his notebook with him towards Agria Farm.
> 
>  
> 
> Sebastian knocked on the door, waiting for Jane to open it. ‘Should I eat this right now…?’ he asked himself as he stared at the pizza box. Just as he looked back to see the growing crops, the door swung open with Jane already on her work clothes giving a disarming smile.
> 
> _Hi, Sebastian!_ Jane typed on her phone.
> 
> “Hey, Jane. Did you eat breakfast?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded in response. “What did you eat?”
> 
> _I ate some milk and cereal. What about you?_
> 
> “Uh… this is my breakfast.” Sebastian awkwardly said, holding up the flat red pizza box. Jane gave a giggle.
> 
> _You still didn’t eat it?_ Sebastian nodded. _May I have some?_
> 
> “Hey, why not? We can start with the farm later. May I come in?” Sebastian asked. Jane gave a nod as she moves aside to let her friend in. He placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal the partially eaten pizza.
> 
> _So you did eat some of it!_ Jane typed.
> 
> “I’m still hungry. Want some slices?” Sebastian asked, taking a slice and handing it to Jane. She gladly accepted it and took small bites out of it while Sebastian gobbled onto the food. When the two emptied the box, Jane threw it away and grabbed her watering can from the ground. Sebastian opened the door for her as Jane limped out with full preparations with performing her agricultural chores. Her cauliflowers were ready. In fact, this was her first cauliflower harvest. Sebastian helped her get down as she rooted the crops from the fertile soil. He ran back to the cottage to retrieve two baskets. He gave one to Jane, who simple placed it on the ground and dropped the cauliflowers in there. Sebastian helped her by kneeling down to root out the crops himself. For some reason, he started to feel entertained seeing Jane smiling by her accomplishments. When Jane told Sebastian that she harvested all of her cauliflower, Sebastian helped her stand properly as she watered the crops that were yet to grow. She mostly concentrated on her potatoes as she planted hundreds of it. Thus, her farm grew exponentially over the past week. However, due to the increased size of the farm, Jane needed more help from Sebastian as she would get easily exhausted. With the last crop watered, Jane and Sebastian walked to the produce bin near the mailbox. Sebastian dumped his collection into it while Jane placed it in one by one. He shrugged the curiosity a Jane approached him, handing out a large cauliflower with both of her hands. “…For me?” Sebastian asked, seeing her face ruddy. She nodded in response. “Hey, thanks! Thus is a nice gift.” Sebastian replied as he accepted the vegetable. Jane’s disarming smile made Sebastian’s lips twitch into a small smile. Jane started to blush heavily as she looked away. Sebastian gave a cough as blood splattered on the ground near them. Jade didn’t notice it, luckily.
> 
> _I think we should buy some more seeds._ Jane typed as she walked to her mailbox. She saw that there was an envelope from Lewis himself.
> 
> “What is it?” Sebastian asked as Jane tore it to reveal the letter inside.
> 
> _Dear Jane,_
> 
> _Tomorrow we’re holding our annual Egg Festival in the town square._
> 
> _You should arrive between 9AM and 2PM if you wish to attend. We will hold the annual Egg Hunt then! You may join if you wish!_
> 
> _-Mayor Lewis, 12th Spring, 2019_
> 
> “Oh, it’s the Egg Festival tomorrow. In other words, Abigail’s victory parade.” Sebastian jokingly said, giving a smirk. Jane howled in laughter by this.
> 
> _Okay, let’s be real. Let’s go to the General Store._ Jane typed, limping out of the farm. Sebastian hurried to her as she nearly tripped on the loose sand.
> 
>  
> 
> “…Will that finalize your sale?” Pierre asked as he scanned the barcodes of Jane’s cauliflower seeds. Jane nodded in response. “Alright, then. That would be 1200 Galleons!” He concluded. Jane searched through her wallet to find that she hadn’t enough. With dread and worry filling her face, Jane frantically searched around her pockets to search for any more money. Sebastian, seeing this, knew that he needed to do something. He secretly checked his wallet to remove 800 Galleons from it.
> 
> “Pierre, here’s most of it.” Sebastian said as he handed the money to the shopkeeper. Jane, seeing this, took out 400 Galleons and placed it on to the counter. Seeing that the total matched the price required. Pierre put the money into the cash register.
> 
> “Thank you for shopping at Pierre’s General Store! I hope to see you two again!” Pierre said with a big smile. Jane bowed to him as she limped towards Abigail who had recently entered the shop. She turned back to the raven-haired boy and gave a tight hug. Sebastian knew what she was trying to say.
> 
> “You’re welcome.” He said. Jane gave a pat on his back and limped to her purple-haired friend. While they were talking about whatever girls talk about, Sebastian gave a shrug as he walked out of the store to take a smoke. He pulled out his electric cigarette and took a long drag. His life seemed be changing ever since Jane’s arrival. He wanted to escape the valley to get a job to start an indie gaming business at Niobius City, the technological city of Ferngill Republic. Although he still wished that he would leave Stardew Valley due to the torture his step-father gives him, his days with Jane seemed to compensate it. ‘…It’ll go away. I’ll make sure that I leave as soon as Jane doesn’t need me.’ Sebastian thought as he puffed out blueberry-flavored smoke from his mouth. Just as he turned off his cigarette, he saw Jane standing beside him tapping her foot.
> 
> _Are you done?_ Jane asked.
> 
> “Yeah, I’m done with that!” Sebastian said, holding his cigarette on his back. He put it in his pocket and escorted Jane back to Agria Farm.
> 
> _I don’t understand you smokers._ Jane typed as the two walked on the path to the farm.
> 
> “What do you don’t understand?”
> 
> _If you know that smoking will eventually kill you, why do you still do it?_
> 
> “Chillax, Jane. This is an E-Cig! It has no side effects! Science proved so!” Hearing this, Jane gave a smirk of disbelief.
> 
> _Did you just say that to a biochemist major student? You just wait. I have a research paper I made when I was 11th grade in my computer. I’ll show you my discoveries after your tutoring!_
> 
> “Whoa, chill Jane! You don’t have to be that angry about it!” Sebastian said, sweating. As soon as they reached Agria Farm, the duo went back to work on sowing the newly bought seeds on the same soil that their previous cauliflowers were growing and watered it. With that out of the way, the duo walked into the cottage where Jane had already set up a desk for the two to study.
> 
>  
> 
> “…So was this G?” Sebastian asked Jane as he made the ‘OK’ sign with his right hand but with his pinky, ring and middle finger stuck together. Jane shook her head and giggled.
> 
> _No, that’s F! G is this!_ Jane wrote on her notebook as she made a fist with her hand and pulled out the index finger. Her thumb slid down to where the index was.
> 
> “Whoops!” Sebastian said as he drew the hand sign on his notebook. It was his first class and he had already used five pages of his notebook with drawings of sign alphabets. “Okay, so G is that… got it.” He added. “Okay. That means H would be… this!” He said as he made the same sign as G, but with his middle finger pulled out. Jane gave a big disarming smile as she nodded vigorously. “’I’ would be…” he said as he made a rock-and-roll symbol. Jane, seeing this, blushed heavily. “W… What’s wrong? Did I do something that offended you?” Sebastian asked worriedly.
> 
> _No, it’s nothing. ‘I’ is this._ Jane replied, folding Sebastian’s index finger. She eagerly waited for her raven-haired friend to pronounce ‘J’. Sebastian tried his best to remember what she taught her just an hour ago. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. He pulled his index finger out from a fist and drew the letter ‘J’. He waited for his teacher to give a positive answer, but all Jane did was pout and whimper as she bounced on her chair as if she was craving for the right answer. ‘Did I do it wrong?’ Sebastian thought as he rummaged through his memories to find what he missed. He found it. He replaced his index finger with his pinkie just like ‘I’, but drew the letter ‘J’ with it. Jane gave a squeal of happiness. He got it correctly. “Whoa, chill Jane! Did I get it right?” Sebastian asked.
> 
> _Yes!_ Jane wrote.
> 
> “That’s great!” Sebastian replied as he continued to revise what he had learned.
> 
>  
> 
> The moon was starting to rise when Jane decided that it was time to end their first sign language tutoring. Dark and heavy bags were visible under her eyes, signaling that she was thoroughly exhausted due to how much productive the duo was today. “Hey, thanks for today.” Sebastian said as he closed his notebook.
> 
> _No problem!_ Jane replied. _I’m so happy that I got to teach somebody something that I can share!_ She added. After finishing her writing on her paper, she turned her face to Sebastian, giving another disarming smile.
> 
> “Yeah, It’s not so boring going back to school!” Sebastian replied, blushing. He felt another surge in his body. ‘Ugh, why does this keep happening?’ he thought to himself. “I actually found this fun!”
> 
> _I’m glad that you like it! I enjoyed teaching you! You were so cute!_
> 
> “Heh, thanks Jane. I’m not sure about the ‘cute’ part though.” Sebastian replied. His surge formed in him stronger. He checked his phone to find that it was already 9 o’clock at night and there were two missed calls from her mother. He needed to inform his mother that he had already ate dinner with Jane. “Hey, uh… I have to go. I’ll pick you up at 7 o’clock, okay?” Sebastian asked, walking to the door. Jane nodded in response. Just as he was about to open the door, he stopped. “Jane, if we start to go to more advanced stuff about sign language, I’m pretty sure that you’ll only talk to me through sign language, right?” He asked, facing Jane. She nodded. “Well, are you going to refer to my name with sign alphabet?”
> 
> _Seb, there are millions of ways of identifying yourself in sign language. I think it’s best to give you your own sign._
> 
> “Yeah? I see. What are you going to refer me as?” Sebastian asked. Jane thought for a while and moved her hands. She made gun signs with both of her hands and made her index fingers contact with her chin. Sebastian gave a nod. “Alright. This will be my sign name.” He said as he mimicked the sign. Jane gave a high pitched squeal as she blushed heavily. “I… I better go. See you tomorrow!” Sebastian said as he waver her goodbye and left the cottage. As he walked back to the Carpenter’s Shop, he thought of something. Two hands shaped like a gun with both index fingers making contact with the chin… That was now what he is to Jane. All he had to question was why Jane was acting like she met a popular singer whenever he did anything that seemed to satisfy her. Secondly, what did that rock-and-roll symbol mean in sign language?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTER! Leave a comment and kudos! It'll help me be motivated for the rest of the day!


	10. Poacher (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jane enjoys herself in the first festival of the year in the Valley and introduces her parents to Sebastian.

‘This is just right!’ Jane thought as she looked to herself at the mirror. She was wearing a pair of short jeans along with a green T-Shirt that has the logo of World of Tanks drawn on it. ‘…Although the prosthetics make me look hideous…’ She thought to herself as she saw her metallic deformed limbs. Today is the annual Egg Festival. The clothes that she is wearing now is what she will wear during the festival. For now, Jane had work to do. She stripped off her clothes and replaced them with her usual work clothes. Instead of her yellow shirt, she replaced it with a white t-shirt along with black overall short jeans. Her jeans limited her prosthetic leg’s movements. Just as she gave a nod and was about to grab her watering can, she heard a knock on the door. Limping to it while avoiding the books that she left on the ground, she opened the door to reveal Lewis with a file full of papers.

“Hello, Jane! My, you look lovely today!” Lewis remarked as he handed the file to Jane.

 _Thank you!_ Jane replied through her phone. As Jane accepted the file, Lewis took a look at her face. Dark bags were weighing down below her eyes.

“Jane, didn’t you sleep last night?” Lewis asked.

_I did, but I was teaching Sebastian how to read sign language!_

“Oh, that is great, Jane! But I’m concerned about how you will enjoy the Egg Festival today. Anyway, looks like that’s Sebastian coming in the farm. See you later!” Lewis said, looking beside him to see a raven-haired boy approaching the farm. Jane bowed down to say goodbye and waved Sebastian as a warm greeting. How can she forget her usual disarming smile?

“Hey, Jane… whoa…” Sebastian said in amazement on what Jane was wearing. Clearing his throat, he focused back on what he was about to say. “…Should we get to work?” He asked as he saw Jane with the file. Jane nodded in response. Placing the file on her desk, Jane picked up her watering can and walked to her soil where her crops were growing.

 

“Phew! That was a lot of work to be done!” Sebastian said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Jane was lightly hyperventilating due to exhaustion. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked. Jane nodded. “Uh… what was that file, anyway? You know, what you had before we went to work?”

 _Oh that? It’s the research paper that I was talking about! You said that E-cigs were completely okay, right?_ Jane replied.

“Whoa, I was joking about the science part! I’m agreeing with the no-side-effects part, though.” Sebastian replied. In disbelief, Jane bolted up and stormed into the cottage. She retrieved the files and walked out back to the raven-haired boy and handed it to him. Sebastian opened it to find twelve papers filled with writings. “…So you wrote this when you were in 11th grade?” He asked with amazement.  Jane nodded in response.

 _I want you to read it._ Jane typed.

“But Jane…”

_No excuses! You are NOT going anywhere until you finish reading that report!_

“…The Egg Festival already began!” Sebastian said. Jane rolled her eye away. Mayor Lewis wouldn’t be happy if she missed the first festival of Stardew Valley. Giving a sigh, she began typing on her phone.

 _Fine. That will be your homework for today. Give me the files and we’ll go to town._ Sebastian nodded as he handed back the research papers to the farmer. Jane took it and placed it back on her desk. She then made sure to lock the door of her cottage. _We’ll start today’s lesson as soon as we get back._  She added as she limped towards Sebastian who was patiently waiting for her.

 

“…So what’s the reason you didn’t sleep last night, anyway?” Sebastian asked as the he and Jane walked eastwards on the path that lead to the Pelican town. Jane jokingly glared at him as if she told him to get a hint. “Wait, did you… translate that entire thing to English just so that I can read it?!” He exclaimed in disbelief. Jane nodded.

 _That paper was in Korean._ Jane typed.

“I… I get it, but… how long did it take for you to make it?” Sebastian asked. Jane showed him 2 fingers. “Days? Months? Weeks?”

_Months of research. It took me eight hours to translate that whole thing!_

“Jane…ugh. Jane, I’m actually amazed of how determined you are in things that you… love? Say, did you like what you were studying?”

_To be honest, I decided to go for biochemistry because it was the easiest and my parents nagged me to go to the SKY universities._

“…SKY?”

_It’s the three greatest universities of Korea: Yonsei, Korea and Seoul._

“Oh, I see. Anyway, we’re almost here. Jesus, that bustling of people bothers me every time. Alright, let’s go meet everyone.” Sebastian remarked as the two approached Pelican Town. The town square was covered with a white carpet the resembled the snow that was here before. There were baskets filled with decorated eggs under lampposts, trees and even between doors of houses. Vincent and Jas were running around chasing each other while Penny Anderson, the local teacher, watched over them with Maru beside her. Sam and Abigail were sitting on one of the tables laid down beside Harvey’s clinic. The longest ones housed the food made by Gus which included various types of foods correlated to eggs. However, Pam, Penny’s mother, seemed to be doing something to the raspberry punch. Shoving the curiosity away, Jane focused on Sam and Abigail who turned their attention to the two as they munched away on their food.

“Hey, guys!” Abigail chirped as she continued chewing on her food. Jane gave a big smile as she waved her back. The purple-haired girl scanned the clothes of the farmer and gave a gasp. “Oh my god, Jane! You look so adorable!” She then turned to Sam whose eyes were glued to Jane, blushing. “Aww, you have fans!” Jane blushed in response.

“Shut up, Abigail.” Sebastian grunted as Jane’s cheeks heated up.

“AWW, she’s so cute when she blushes!”

“What does that have to do with us?” Sam asked.

“Well, you two boys obviously are in love with Jane! Boy, it’s a love triangle that every stereotypical girl teen movie has!” Abigail remarked, howling in laughter as the two boys looked away in embarrassment. She took a look at Jane to find the farmer covering her face with her hands trying to hide her blush and laughter. She slowly started to scoot over to Sebastian as he shook his head trying to get rid of what he just heard from Abigail. “Seb, she likes you!” Abigail giggled. Jane bounced around without stability while covering her face. She started to feel the surge inside her body.

‘Stop it!’ Jane tried to speak, but the words became stuck in her throat, only giving out inaudible noises.

“You heard her, Abby! Stop!” Sebastian added. Jane was surprised. How did this boy know what she was trying to say?  “Well, looks like the occultist has been burned for witchcraft. Alright, Jane. Let’s go get some food before they take our seats as leg support.” He said to the farmer as he escorted her to the food. When the two were out of audible range, Abigail turned to Sam, who had just finished his egg goulash.

“She likes him, Sam!” Abigail whispered.

“Really? How so?” Sam asked.

“Well, they keep blushing at each other! They look so perfect! How can you not see that?”

“I mostly get to see Jane during our Saloon nights during Friday!”

“Whatever. I ship them, and that will never change! You wait and see!” Abigail giggled as she took a bite out from her hard-boiled egg.

 

Abigail gave a funny look at Jane as she arrived to the table with a plate full of deviled eggs and a bowl of egg goulash. “What’s with that look?” Sebastian glared at the purple-haired girl as she giggled. She didn’t say a word, making Sebastian grunt and try to pull out his electronic cigarette. Jane, noticing this, immediately gave him a glare of denial, making Sebastian nod and lower it back into his pocket. Giving a nod, she grabbed her spoon and took a taste of her goulash. The red liquid combined with the egg pieces flowed through her throat and belly, giving her a warm sensation. Her attention was all at the food. The conversation that was going on between her old friends became silent as Jane took bite to bite on her food. Her binge consumption seemed to have come to an end when Sam patted her on her shoulder.

“Jane? JANE?!” Sam exclaimed, pulling the farmer back to reality. She looked around with a face that told her friend that she was trying to ask what happened.

“You were eating as if you were a member of Epic Meal Time!” Abigail remarked. Jane looked down to see that she had already emptied her plates. Seeing her current situation, she gave a smiling shrug.

 _Well, I eat what I eat._ Jane typed. Sebastian chuckled. _And if you stop me, you’re next!_ Abigail howled with laughter.

“Okay, so… Jane, did Seb tell you about what happened to our Town after you left?” Abigail asked.

“…or he became the town’s number one douche again?” Sam added. Sebastian glared at him with fire in his eyes. Jane nodded, signaling that Sebastian indeed explained what happened. “Well, looks like he wasn’t such a douche that I thought he would be! At least less than Alex…”

_Who’s Alex?_

“Alex is that jock over there.” Sam replied, pointing at a tall brown-haired boy with a green jacket that seemed to look like a high school jersey. He had slightly dark skin and brown eyes, making Jane speculate one of his ancestors or relatives used to live in the Arabian Peninsula. He was talking to Haley, the very girl who mocked Jane’s disabilities. It was as if she was a totem of her past bullies. “He always spits on us. I mean, what the hell is wrong with him and Haley, anyway?” Sam added. Jane looked back to him and gave a shrug.

“Sam, you gone way off topic!” Abigail remarked.

“Okay, I get it! Alright, now for the million dollar question! How was Korea?” Jane frowned when Sam asked the question. “…D… did I say something wrong?” Jane shook her head. In reality, Jane would have to write an entire paragraph to satisfy his question and her hand was already throbbing by all the typing she did back at her cottage. “Well, sorry. I’ll ask later then.”

“Sam, I want to congratulate you for saying something right for once in your life!” Sebastian said. Sam gave a smirk as he flipped him off. Just as the conversation came smoothly, a young woman who probably just entered her twenties with short red hair and a yellow dress came up to the group and sat on a chair next to Sam.

 _Who’s that?_ Jane asked Sebastian.

“Ugh, I never knew this day would come. She’s Penny, Sam’s girlfriend.” Sebastian replied.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Jealousy got you?” Sam mockingly asked.

“It’s not good to have a grudge about something you don’t have, Mr. Callahan.” Penny added.

“Ugh, I think that was some kind of involuntary mockery…” Sebastian said to himself.

“It’s not. Don’t worry.” Penny assured. She then turned to Jane. “So you are the new farmer? It’s nice to meet you!” Jane gave a bow of respect. “I couldn’t see you during your first day here because I was working in my trailer.”

“It’s a long story.” Sebastian whispered to Jane’s ear. It made Jane’s mind be surrounded with questions. She tried to unlock her phone, but her shaky hands prevented her from tapping the correct buttons. Penny, seeing this, signaled her to stop. 

“Ms. Park, please look at me!” Penny called. Jane raised her head to find Penny doing… sign language?

_I can do it too._

Jane couldn’t be happier. If it weren’t for her prosthetics, she would have launched herself to the woman and embraced her, but since she couldn’t do that, she gave a big smile. _From whom did you learn it from?_

“Harvey.” Penny simply replied.

 _This is the best day of my life!_ Jane signaled. Penny giggled. _So, you’re this guy’s girlfriend, right?_ She asked, pointing at Sam.

“Mhm!” Penny responded, showing a black ring on her right index finger. Sam, seeing this, showed his black ring. “They’re couple rings!”

 _They’re so common in my country! I never expected them to be used here!_ Jane signaled. The conversation lasted for about ten minutes until Abigail started to feel uneasy.

“Uh… I don’t know what you two are talking about? Still, the annual egg hunt is about to begin! Whoever wants to be annihilated by me, step right up!” Abigail said as she left her seat.

“I’m going to take her down.” Sam said, leaving his seat to follow the purple-haired girl. Penny left her seat to return to the two children who were now walking towards the center of the town square. There were now only Jane and Sebastian left on the table.

 _What happens now?_ Jane typed on her phone.

“Well, basically, the contestants will be given one minute to find decorated eggs that Hitlewis scattered around. Winner wins money. It’s just like what you do at elementary school, except the fact that this is Abigail’s victory parade.” Sebastian replied. Lewis was now walking towards the contestants: Abigail, Sam, Vincent and Jas.

_Only four?_

“Well, yeah. They’re the youngest people here, except the fact that you’re the youngest among the teenagers. Looks like it’s about to begin.”

“Alright, contestants! Are you ready for 2019 Egg Hunt?!” Lewis asked. Vincent and Jas shouted in reply as they bounced around. “Now now, kids! You should save up your energy for the hunt!” The mayor added. Jane giggled by how adorable the two children were. “Anyway, are you all ready? Get set… Timer set… GO!”

“…this beginning Abigail’s parade.” Sebastian whispered. The contestants were off. Abigail, unlike the other contestants, felt relaxed and went on a fast pace. Sam followed around Vincent as the younger of the Arvidel brothers ran around Willow Lane trying to search for eggs. Jas hopped around with her basket as she picked up two near the Mayor’s manor. As Jane focused her attention back to Abigail, she was surprised to see her basket already filled with six eggs and barely forty seconds had passed. Fifteen seconds. The faces of the contestants started to become tense. Sam’s smile was now gone. He started to pick up his pace as he picked up two more eggs from the graveyard. Ten seconds remaining. Jas dropped her egg basket, cracking two eggs in the process. Despite crying, she picked the eggs and put them into the basket. Five seconds remaining. Abigail was now walking back to the town square. She gave Jane a grin as she stopped. Jane waved back.

“Time’s up, contestants!” Lewis exclaimed followed by a whistle. The four contestants gathered up back to the town square. Each of the baskets were filled with eggs. “My, that’s a lot of eggs you all have collected! However! There can only be one winner! Now, let us count them!” He added as he started off with Sam’s basket. He picked up the eggs one by one as he counted. “…three, four… four for Sam! Now for Vincent!” He counted on the child’s basket. “…five! That’s five for Vincent!” Lewis continued counting the eggs of Jas. Seven. It was now Sebastian’s expected winner: Abigail. Lewis’s eyes opened wide due to the sheer amount of eggs. Focusing, he continued to count her eggs. “…six, seven, eight… EIGHT! Once again, Abigail wins the Egg Hunt this year!” Abigail, hearing this, cheered loudly as she bounced around in glee. She received her prize as Sebastian approached Jane once again.

“See? I told you it’s her victory parade.” He whispered. Jane gave a shrug.

“Alright, that does it for this year’s Egg Festival! Thank you all for coming! Please pick up what you’ve left behind before you depart!” Lewis exclaimed as the townspeople clapped. Just as Sebastian was about to stand up Jane tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

 _Don’t forget about today’s tutoring!_ She typed.

“Ugh, right. Sorry. Let’s go after we clean up.” Sebastian replied as he picked up his plastic plates and cup.

 

It was the second day of Sebastian’s tutoring. Jane had prepared what her friend would learn today. She checked if he did his homework by asking him what each alphabet was in sign language. Sebastian managed to get A to H correct until he made a mistake on ‘I’ as he made the rock-and-roll symbol again, making Jane blush again. “Jane, there is something wrong, is there?” Sebastian asked with worry. Jane shook her head. “Are you sure?” Jane covered her face and nodded. “O…kay. Alright then. Let me get that right…” Sebastian continued as he made a light fist and pointed out his pinky. Jane gave a big smile, signaling that he was correct. Sebastian acted like a triumphant superhero. Jane’s eyes sparkled as if she told him to continue. Shrugging, he proceeded to continue to make the sign language despite making some mistakes at ‘Q’ and ‘T’. Eventually, however, he managed to get to Z. Jane clapped her hands with glee.

 _You did it! You did your homework!_ She typed as she crashed into him. _Okay, let’s start with today’s lesson! Turn to page 12_. Sebastian nodded as he obeyed his friend. Just as Jane was about to start tutoring, her computer gave a ring.

“Jane, isn’t that the Skype ringtone?” Sebastian asked. Indeed, the farmer’s computer screen displayed the chatting program with a family photo of Jane on it. Gasping, Jane hurried to her computer and accepted the call.

“Hello? Haneul? Can you hear us?” The people on the video asked. They were Jane’s parents. Jane gave a nod after setting up the camera. “That’s great! How is life at your grandfather’s farm? Isn’t it difficult for you?” She shook her head. “Are the people kind? Did you make friends?” Jane’s father asked.

 _Dad, the people here are the nicest people in the world! I forgot to tell you that I had friends here before!_ Jane signaled. She turned her head to Sebastian to find him confused. Her parents were speaking to her in Korean and she was replying to them through sign language, the two languages that raven-haired boy didn’t know at all. Her attention was locked back to the screen when her mother asked her a question.

“Jane’s is there something wrong? Is there someone over there?” Jane nodded. “It better not be a boy!” Her father jokingly added. Giggling, Jane signaled Sebastian to move towards the screen.

“Ugh, do I have to?” Sebastian asked. Jane gave a pout and whined as if she was begging him to come. “Alright, fine.” He surrendered as he picked up his chair and walked to where the computer was. He sat down next to Jane. “Uh… hello, Mr. and Mrs. Park. Ugh, this is awkward…” Sebastian greeted his friend’s parents.

“Uh… hello!” Jane’s mother replied with a heavy Korean accent.

 _She’s not good at English. Watch my dad, though._ Jane typed on a notepad on the computer.

“So, are you Jane’s uh… namjachin… I mean, what was it… boyfriend?” Mother jokingly asked.

“What? NO! She’s just a friend!” Sebastian panicked, blushing. Jane, hearing what her mother said, covered her face in embarrassment. She too was blushing.

_Mom, it’s embarrassing! We’re just friends!_

“I know, Haneul. Anyway, would you like to speak to your dad?” Jane nodded. “Okay! Honey?”

“Yes, dear?” A masculine voice replied in Korean.

“It’s Haneul!”

“Really? I’m on my way!” After a short pause, Jane’s father sat down next to the screen. “Huh? You have a friend over?” He asked her daughter in English. Jane nodded in response. “Well, if it isn’t Haneul’s boyfriend!” he jokingly added. Jane squealed with embarrassment flooding her every orifice. Sebastian looked away while covering his face with his left hand. “Just kidding, kids! Anyway, who are you, Mr. anime boy?” Father asked.

“Me? Oh, I’m Sebastian Callahan. I’m this woman’s helper. It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Sebastian replied.

“Oh, that was anticlimactic. Anyway, it’s nice to see that my daughter has already made friends. Please be good to Jane, alright?”

“I’m counting on you, Sebastian. Anyway, are you the only friend that Jane has?”

“Well, no. She made friends with my friends. They’re good people, but annoying at the same time.”

“Hmm, just like Minsoo.”

“Mr. Park, may I ask who that is?”

 _He’s my brother._ Jane typed. Sebastian nodded.

“He’s at his last day at military service. He should return tomorrow noon.” Jane’s eyes opened wide. Minsoo was Jane’s most favorite person of her family. They shared similar interests in games and YouTube channels. He was the first person to learn sign language from her family and whenever Jane needed a shoulder to cry on, Minsoo would be it. This young man was three years older than Jane and was probably brawn of the Park family. He was quite popular among his school despite not being good at his classes. Now that he will finish his conscription tomorrow, Jane’s heart skipped a beat. “We were supposed to send him there to help Haneul, but since you are here, Sebastian, I guess she will be fine!”

“Well, thank you sir!” Sebastian replied. Jane nodded at her father’s words.

“Speaking of which, Haneul, your Hyunsoo and Jiwoo have been admitted to Yonsei University while Minseo was admitted to KAIST! You could have been with those two if you stayed here, you know?” Jane’s father added.

 _Dad, I like it here. I hated how people there disgusted people with disabilities!_ Jane signaled.

“I know, Haneul. I hope you are happy where you are. Well, what are you two doing?”

“Jane’s teaching me sign language, Mr. Park.” Sebastian replied.

“Oh, really? That’s good to hear! It’s one step towards earning each other’s heart! Way to go, you two!” Jane once again covered her face in embarrassment while Sebastian tried his best to hide his blush as he chuckled away. “Just kidding, you two. Haneul, how far did he go?”

 _He’s currently finished the sign alphabet. He’s a pretty good learner!_ Jane replied.

“Oh-hoh! A fast learner, eh? That’s good. What does he do for a living?”

_He’s a freelancer programmer._

“Oh, that’s what Minsoo wanted to do when he was twelve! I remember him confining himself in his room while he downloaded C# and tried to make his own videogame.”

“Videogame? Did he succeed?” Sebastian asked with utmost curiosity.

“Well, he kind of did, Sebastian. He used something called a Unity 3D. I think it’s some kind of game engine. He made me test it only to crash as soon as I shot a gun.” Sebastian, hearing this, howled in laughter.

 

After a long conversation with Jane’s parents, the two young people waved them goodbye and continued with Sebastian’s tutoring. He learned basic introduction in sign language. Despite having technical issues on learning more sophisticated signs, he managed to satisfy Jane as he successfully introduced himself in sign language including his identity, which was two gun-signs pointing at his chin in which Jane obviously squealed in happiness about. _Now, time for your homework! You have a week before your next lesson, correct?_ Jane asked.

“Well, yeah. I still have to come here to help on your farm, you know?” Sebastian replied.

_Here’s your homework. I want you to introduce yourself by stating your name and your age._

“Really? That’s a bit short for a weekly homework.” Just as Sebastian finished his sentence, Jane pulled out the very files that she received at day. “Oh, darn. Not that.”

_Your second homework is to read this research paper and state three harmful effects of Electronic Cigarettes. I’ll make you do something embarrassing if you fail, okay?_

“Ugh, alright, Jane.” Sebastian complied as he took a look at his phone. It was already 9 o’clock at night. His mother would be worried. “Well, today was fun. See you tomorrow, Jane!” Jane waved him goodbye with an adorable smile as she saw her friend close the door behind him.

 

 


	11. Saloon (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sebastian takes receives a pretty surprise and takes Jane to the Saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon this point at Sebastian chapters, any foreign language like Korean will never displayed in Korean. Jane chapters will be in English because she is Korean herself.

Jane’s second week in Stardew Valley went on as clear as day with Sebastian helping her in the farm. With the help of his mother Robin, the two managed to clear some more land for crops as Jane started to feel endeavoring. Jane thought that it would be a good idea to plant some strawberries that she had bought in the form of seeds during the Egg Festival. In the end, the fifty square meters of the cleared land was conquered by strawberries, which Jane felt happy about according to Sebastian. During the week, the raven-haired boy concentrated on his programming work whenever he returned from farming. Despite his new routine hindering his work, he didn’t want to upset Jane after the incident two weeks ago. Whenever it was lunchtime, he would walk upstairs, get some food, go back downstairs and along with programming, he would practice Jane’s homework. Tomorrow will be Friday, the day Sebastian would go to the Stardrop Saloon to hang out with his friends in the evening. Not only that, it will also be the day when Jane would check on his homework. Luckily, Sebastian had been practicing his sign language with the help of video tutorial he had found in the internet. _My name is S.E.B.A.S.T.I.A.N. I am 20 years old._ Sebastian thought to himself as he spat it out through his hands. He repeated it until he could now do it without the aid of neither the internet nor his notebook. After a few more times, he felt content. He checked the clock to find that it was 11 o’clock at night. “Time to go to bed, I guess.” Sebastian said to himself as he switched off his computer after saving his work. He climbed into his bed with his phone on his hand. He watched some ‘Let’s Play’s of Yandere Simulator in pitch darkness of his room. Just as his brain craved for some smoke, Sebastian fumbled for his electronic cigarette on his bedside table. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

Oh no. The research documents! Panicking, Sebastian turned on the room lights and hurried back to his desk. He fumbled through his pile of work papers until he found a thick yellow file. The Side Effects of Electric Cigarettes by Haneul Park. As he looked through the documents, Sebastian started to learn about this multiple disturbing diseases confirmed to be caused by electric smoking such as the Popcorn Lung Syndrome. That didn’t matter now. He had to memorize the entire document as his world turned darker and darker.

  
_*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sebastian bolted up from sleep to find that he was still on his desk. Grunting, Sebastian stood up from his chair to wash up. Seeing that there was little to no time, he decided to skip breakfast. He packed his notebook and Jane’s research documents and bolted down the mountain. His memory of the research was blurry. As he arrived at the doorsteps of Jane’s house, Sebastian knocked on the door to have it immediately open. Jane was already on her work clothes. She gave a wave of greetings. “Hey.” Sebastian greeted back. Suddenly, a growl. It was obvious. It was from Sebastian’s empty stomach.

_Hungry?_ Jane asked.

“Ugh… yeah. I woke up late, you know.” Sebastian replied. Jane jokingly clicked her tongue. She let the raven-haired boy in the cottage. The interior was much cleaner that before as books and action figures were now organized. There was a portable gas burner and a microwave on the table. The old CRT TV that used to be here was now sold to robin. Sebastian saw a fishing rod next to the bed, the one which Jane acquired during her second day at the Valley from Willy Drake, the local fisherman. The cottage gave a aroma that made Sebastian’s stomach race. Just then, the microwave gave a beep. Jane limped towards it and opened it to take out a steaming plate of sliced pizza. “It’s okay, Jane I’ll hold on until lunch at the Saloon.” Sebastian said when she offered the slice. With a worried face, Jane consumed the food. Just as she was about to take the plate outside to wash, she gave a jolt. She picked her phone up and started typing.

_One second! I know something I can_ _make for you! The screen said._

“Hey, I said I’m okay! No, really!” Sebastian tried to assure the girl, but it was too late. Jane had already opened her tiny freezer and pulled out the largest fish she had caught. She limped towards her desk and pulled out an army knife. ‘Where the hell did she get all that?!’ The raven-haired boy thought as he froze in place as Jane proceeded to decapitate the fish and started to gut it skillfully. As Jane finished deboning a fillet of the said fish, she started to cut it into thin slices, making Sebastian know what she was making: sashimi. His heart skipped a beat as Jane handed him a plate full of the food with rosy cheeks. When he took the plate from her and set it on the table, Jane typed on her phone and showed the screen to him.

I don’t have soy sauce. I hope you enjoy it.

“Jane, this is my favorite dish of all time!” Sebastian assured as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and took a bite on a slice. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. It made him shed a tear. “It… it’s so good. Why?” He asked himself. Hearing this, Jane’s blush started to intensify as she put the remainder of the fish back into the freezer. Sebastian was now ravaging his first meal of the day when Jane turned on ‘Cheer Up’ by TWICE on her phone. When he was done, Sebastian helped the farmer friend take her tools and headed out to start today’s work.

  
“…Anyway, how did you get that army knife?” Sebastian asked as he helped Jane water the last of her crops.

_My brother gave me as a gift for my fifteenth birthday. You don’t want to know how much he played Battlefield back then! Jan replied, giggling._

“Wow, your brother sounds awesome! I wish I could have an elder brother like you.” Sebastian replied as the two proceeded to walk back into the cottage. Jane gave a shrug as she opened the door to let herself and Sebastian inside.

_I’m going to take a shower. Can you wait?_

“Sure! I’ll be doing… something.” Sebastian replied, avoiding eye contact. Smiling, Jane limped towards her closet, acquired some clothes and went into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the door lock, Sebastian immediately opened his file and started memorizing the content. He had no problem remembering the Popcorn Lung Syndrome and Carbon Monoxide Poisoning, but he just couldn’t get the third one in his head. Just as he was struggling to memorize, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head to find Jane with dripping wet hair wearing a white T-shirt and short trainers. “Oh, you’re done already?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded with her special cute smile. ‘I’m sure she’s doing that on purpose…’ he thought to himself. He scanned the farmer to find books in her arm.

_Ready for class?_ Jane asked. Seeing the screen, Sebastian swallowed in despair. He nodded anyway. Smiling, Jane placed her books down on the table and limped towards her chair. Homework? Jane wrote on her notebook. Uh oh. Accepting his face, he raised his hands and waved them around.

_My name is… Okay, now for his name. S.E.B.A.S.T.I.A.N._ Perfect. Let’s continue. _I am 20 years old._ Seeing this, Jane gave the loudest squeal Sebastian has ever heard from her. Blushing, he gave Jane a high five, beginning today’s lecture.

  
Today’s lecture was a bit difficult. Jane tried to teach him thirty basic vocabulary words in sign language, mostly verbs. This make Sebastian remind himself of his school days as his world started to turn dark. He later found himself still on Jane’s table. The farmer had shaken him awake. He gave a groan as he lifted his head to find Jane giggling out of control. “Wh… what’s wrong?” he asked. Jane simply shook her head, covering her mouth. Her eyes. Signaled that she was still laughing. “No, seriously, Jane. What’s happening?”

_You looked so cute when you were sleeping!_ Jane wrote on Sebastian’s notebook. Seeing this, the raven-haired boy looked away, trying to hide his blush.

“Lies.” Sebastian simply replied. Pouting, Jane gave a whimper. Suddenly, she started writing something on his notebook. The content shocked Sebastian.

_Homework?_ Oh no. She remembered it. Giving a sigh, Sebastian opened his mouth.

“Firstly, Popcorn Lung Syndrome. The E-Cig’s liquid that’s used to smoke contains diacetyl, the same chemical used to make the butter flavoring for popcorn. This chemical can cause the said disease that induces…” Sebastian proceeded to correctly say the symptoms and continued with the second side effect: Carbon Monoxide Poisoning. After that, he tried to start the third… uh oh. He couldn’t remember.

_You didn’t do you homework, didn’t you?_ Jane wrote. Shaking, Sebastian nodded. For some reason, however Jane howled with laughter. In fact, she had been giggling for the whole time. _Well, you’ve already received your punishment!_

“What do you mean?”

_I’ll forgive you. At least you did some of it. If you didn’t, I would have ordered you to hand in your E-Cig, but I guess not._ Seeing this, Sebastian shrugged.

“Hey, uh… you wanna go to the Saloon this evening? Everybody’s coming.” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded in response, still giggling. “It’s 3 o’clock right now, so… should I stay her for a while or what?” Jane nodded. “Great, then! So, what should we do?” hearing this, the farmer limped towards her TV and powered up her Xbox. She started up Rocket League. Smiling, Sebastian joined as Jane handed him a controller.

  
Three hours passed as if it was like a minute. Sebastian told Jane that it was time to go, but as soon as the farmer unlocked her eyes from the game to face him, she burst into laughter. ‘Okay, something’s wrong.’ Sebastian thought as he helped Jane get up and out of Agria Farm. The walk lasted ten minutes as usual, draining Jane of stamina. As soon as the two entered the Stardrop Saloon, the heard bustling conversations from multiple people, such as Leah Kjellsten and Elliott Cromsworth sitting on the table as they clinked their glasses of wine for a toast. Sebastian escorted Jane to the leisure room where their friends were while people that had the liberty to face him laughed. When the two entered the room, Sam and Abigail stopped what they were doing and waved at the two. “Hey, Seb…” Abigail tried to greet, but burst into laughter. Finding out what was going on; Sam followed her as his body collapsed on the pool table. “Seb, you look so beautiful!” Abigail laughed.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Sebastian asked.

“Bro, didn’t you see the mirror?” Sam asked back, unable to control his laughter. Confused, the raven-haired boy unlocked his phone and turned on the camera, only to be horrified. Jane had done make up with deep blue mascara, pink powder cheeks and pencil marker cat whiskers on his face.

“Really, Jane?” Sebastian exclaimed. Jane couldn’t help but howl with laughter. “Very funny, guys.” Abigail and Sam started to laugh even harder as the purple-haired girl fell from the couch and punched the carper. “Ugh, screw you guys. I’m going to wash my face.” He said as he flipped the three off, wore his hood over his head and walked to the bathroom. Standing next to the sink, Sebastian washed his face over and over until there was no trace of makeup remaining. He then returned to the leisure room to find Jane taking selfies with Abigail on the couch. He walked to the pool table to find Sam already preparing for a game. “I have some questions. A lot.” He said.

“Speak up!” Sam replied, throwing his friend a pool stick.

“Did she tell you what happened? Did you ask?”

“Well, apparently, you slept during her class.” Sam replied, taking his first shot.

“Uh-huh?”

“Apparently, you weren’t a good student. As a punishment for not doing your homework…” Sebastian stopped Sam there. He knew where this was going and found his answer. “Got it?”

“…Yes.” Sebastian grunted as he took his shot. Just as the pool game came to an end with the raven-haired boy standing as the victor once again, the two boys heard the two girls fighting in the videogame they were laying. They came over to see what was going on.

“I… I was reloading!” Abigail shouted. As soon as her character respawned, Sebastian saw Jane’s side of the screen firing a shot at Abigail’s head, killing her character instantly. “Spawn Killing? That’s so cheesy! Not to mention that you were camping!” hearing this, Jane stuck her tongue out, gloating her purple-haired friend. “Oh yeah?! I’ll show you one day! I’m sure I’m better than you in StarCraft II!” hearing this, the eyes of the two boys widened.

“Whoa, Abby! You’ve just triggered a Korean!” Sam said.

“So?! I’ve been playing in the Korean server for three months!”

“Is that why your win-to-lose ratio is so low?” Sebastian asked, snickering.

“Shut up!” Abigail shouted. Hearing this, Jane’s smile disappeared. “Oh, sorry.”

“See what you’ve done to her?” Sam asked.

“It doesn’t matter! Jane, I challenge you in a match… tomorrow! I’ll bring my laptop to your farm! You just see your master control you!”

“I’m in for the match!” said Sam. And so, the gang continued what they were doing until it was time to go.

  
As Sebastian was escorting Jane back to her farm, he peeked over at her phone to find her talking to a group in Facebook Messenger.

_-Haneul Park: 여기 너무 좋은데? (It’s so good here!)_

_-Minseo Lee: 설마 우릴 버린건 아니지? (Did you abandon us?)_

_-Jiwoo Bae: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ (LOL)_

_-Haneul Park: 아니야! ㅋ (No! LOL)_

_-Jiwoo Bae: 친구는 사귀였어? (Made any friends?)_

_-Haneul Park: ㅇㅇ (Yup)_

Jane proceeded to upload a photo of herself with Abigail. It was cute to Sebsatian.

_-Hyunsoo Kim: 헐 (Whoa)_

_-Haneul Park: 부럽지? (Jealous?)_

_-Hyunsoo Kim: ㄴㄴ (Nope)_

_-Jiwoo Bae: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ질투하네~ (LOL he is!)_

_-Minseo Lee: 근데 꽤 이쁘다? (But she’s kinda cute?)_

_-Haneul Park: 왜? 사랑에 빠졌니? (Why? You suddenly grew a crush on her?)_

_-Hyunsoo Kim: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ (LOL)_

_-Jiwoo Bae: 농장은 어때? (How’s the farm?)_

_-Hyunsoo Kim: 힘들지 않아? 너 손 다리 없잖아! (Isn’t it tiresome? You don’t have an arm and a leg!)_

_-Haneul Park: -도와주는 친구 있음 (I have a friend who helps me)_

_-마음씨 착한 애야 (A good friend.)_

_-Hyunsoo Kim: 올~ (Whoa)_

_-Jiwoo bae: 올~ (Whoa)_

_-Minseo Lee: -올~ (Whoa)_

_-그 애 아냐? 걔 이름 뭐냐? (Is it her? What’s her name?)_

_-Haneul Park: -아비게일이라고 오래 전 친구야 (She’s Abigail, my old friend)_

_-그리고ㄴㄴ (And no.)_

_-기다려 (Wait)_

Suddenly, Jane proceeded to turn on her camera and swieftly take a picture of herself with Sebastian. “H…hey!” He yelled, but it was too late. Jane had posted it on the chat. Despite unable to understand the language of the chat, Sebastian knew what was going on. Or, at least get the hint.

_-Haneul Park has posted a photo._

_-Haneul Park: 얘야 (It’s him.)_

_-Hyunsoo Kim: 오~ (Whoa~)_

_-남친각? (Future boyfriend?)_

_-Haneul Park: 아니! (NO!)_

_-Jiwoo Bae: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ (LOL)_

_-Minseo Lee: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ (LOL)_

_-이름 뭐야? (What’s his name?)_

_-Haneul Park: 세바스찬! (Sebastian!)_

_-Jiwoo Bae: 이름도 좋고~ 남친각이네! (What a nice name… for a future boyfriend!)_

Just as the duo reached the farm, Sebastian tapped Jane back to reality. After waving her goodbye, he walked back to the Carpenter’s Shop while thinking about what happened today.


	12. Dual (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jane reveals her gaming side and her brother... and finds out that Abigail might have something with her family.

_9-year old Jane and her 12-year old brother Minsoo along with their uncle dismounted the train in Busan Station. “Stick close to me.” Uncle said as Jane and Minsoo followed him out of the station. The girl took a glance at her brother’s watch. 10:14PM 14 th of Summer 2010. _

_‘where are we going?’ Jane aske dwiht her hands when Minsoo turned his head to her._

_“You’ll see. Come on, our bus is coming.” Minsoo replied as a blue bus stopped near the station and opened its doors. The siblings followed their uncle in and placed their transportation cards on the receiver, giving two beeps. The bus lurched forward as jane took her seat._

_‘Take a seat!’ Jane signaled her brother, who was standing next to her._

_“It’s okay, Haneul. I can hold on.” MInsoo assured. Time seemed to pass when the bus stopped at four stations._

_“This stop is: Busan Kintex. Busan Kintex. Please make sure to place your card on the receiver properly before you leave.” The computerized voice said through the speaker of the bus._

_“That’s out stop. Let’s go.” Minsoo said. Jane immediately left her seat and exited the bus after her brother, making sure to permit the card receiver to read her card. “Here we are.” Minsoo said as he held her sister’s shoulder. The Kintex building had numerous banners of videogames such as the newly released sequel of StarCraft. “Do you like it?” Minsoo asked Jane._

_‘I love it!’ Jane replied skipping with joy. She then hugged her brother and uncle._

_“Glad you do. Come on, let’s go have some fun!”_

_“I’ll leave you two by yourselves from here, okay?” Their uncle said before walking away._

Jane suddenly woke up to begin another day. She knew that Abigail would storm into her house today for a StarCraft dual. Knowing that she accepted the purple-haired girl’s challenge, she quickly took a shower and dressed up on her usual work clothes. She took out a can of ham from her tiny refrigerator along with a bowl of instant rice. She prepared her buttered frying pan on the gas burner and placed the rice in the microwave. As soon as this was done, she powered her computer on. Her desktop was well organized with each file representing the Genre of the games: Real-Time Strategy, FTS and MMO-Action. She turned on battle.Net and logged in just as her microwave beeped. The farmer pulled out the now steaming hot plastic bowl of rice and started cutting the canned ham. When she was in the middle of cooking her breakfast, the door gave three knocks. Jane lowered the fire and limped towards the door to find Sebastian waiting behind it. “Hey, what’s with the aroma? Is it your breakfast?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded. “Oh, I see.

_What’s wrong?_ Jane typed.

“Nah, it’s nothing. Go ahead!” Sebastian replied. Jane let her raven-haired friend in and continued with the cooking. Once done, she noticed that Sebastian’s eyes were glued to the recently cooked ham. She knew that he wanted some. She dropped her spoon and started typing on her phone.

_You didn’t eat breakfast, didn’t you?_ Seeing this, Sebastian gave a jolt of surprise.

“N…no, it’s okay! I…uh…” Sebastian paused. “…Yeah, I didn’t. I woke up late.” Jane gave a giggle and signaled that it was okay as she stood up from her seat. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out another bowl of instant rice and threw it in the microwave. As she waiting while staring at Sebastian, she gave her signature attack: the disarming smile. For Jane, making Sebastian blush could never get old. Just then, the microwave gave a beep, signaling that Sebastian’s rice was ready. She took it out and handed it to the raven-haired boy. “Ow, it’s hot!” Sebastian exclaimed as he hastily placed down his hot plastic bowl on the table. Jane handed him a spoon, keeping her signature smile. “Yeah, thanks.” Sebastian said as he opened the seal above the bown to reveal its steaming white rice.

_You don’t know how to eat it, don’t you?’_ Jane typed.

“Nah, I think I remember Abigail eating instant fried rice like you you’re doing.” Sebastian replied as he dug into the rice with his spoon.

 

“That was a delicious meal, I’ll have to admit!” Sebastian remarked as he finished emptying his plastic bowl. Jane gave a blush as she was cleaning the frying pan. She didn’t know why she would blush whenever this raven0haired boy would compliment her. “So, tell me when you’re ready to work, okay?” Jane nodded. As she made sure that there was no more traces of grease left on the pan, Jane truned to Sebastian to find him staring at her computer monitor, which was showing the main menu of StarCraft II. “You seem to have prepared a lot for Abigail’s challenge.” Sebastian remarked. Placing the pan on the drying rack, Jane limped over to her phone and typed her response.

_I don’t like disappointing people._

“Well, I guess. Abigail’s a tenacious girl, if you ask me.” Seabstian added. “Say, are you done?” Jane nodded. “Alright, then. Sebastian said as he handed her a watering can as he escorted her out of the cottage. The weather was slightly hot today despite the sun not being high up in the sky. Jane observed her small farm where she grows a multitude of crops. Her patch of tilled soil where her strawberries were growing captured her eyes the most. Other than that, there were small fields of parsnips, cauliflower and a medium sized potato field just in front of the cottage. Jane turned to Sebastian, who was observing the farmland. When Jane involuntarily scooted closer to him, the raven-haried boy noticed her movements and turned his head to her, making Jane startle. “Ready to start the day?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded as she limped down the stairs. Jane found that her potatoes were ready whenshe walked to them, preparing to water. She dropped her basket and struggled to kneel down as her stiff prosthetic leg prevented her from doing so. As she gave a sigh of submission, she felt Sebastian’s hand rest on her shoulder. “Let me help you.” He said as he knelt down and started rooting the potatoes from the soil with a sickle. When he rooted out the last potato plant and dumped it in the basket, Jane couldn’t help but blush. She proceeded to water her crops once he was done. As she was halfway done with her strawberry field, Sebastian approached her, making her type on her phone.

_What’s Abigail’s strategy?_

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked back.

_What faction does she play the most? How does she play?_ Pausing, Sebastian thought for a while.

“Oh, I think I know what you’re trying to ask.” He said as he held the basket of potatoes tightly. “Hmm… she plays as the Zerg… very often. I remember her being very dependent on rushing to win the game. We are victims of it, you know.” Jane giggled in response as she continued watering her strawberry saplings. “I’ve only survived her rush once. That was when I found that she likes using Ravagers.” Jane nodded ass he finished watering.

_I’ll see what I can do. I do have some strategies._

“Good luck, Jane. Wait; are those who I think it is?” Sebastian said as he pointed at the two figures walking in the small gate of Agria farm. Jane instantly knew who they were as one of them pointed at the duo. It could be no other than Abigail and Sam. They were making fun of her and Sebastian.

“Sam, what did I say? This is why I ship them!” Abigail giggled.

“I see!” Sam replied loudly.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?!” Sebastian shouted.

“Seb, you’re asking the obvious!” Sam replied. Blushing, Jane hid her face. “See?”

“Wha…” Sebastian hesitated as he took a glance at the farmer. “SHUT UP!” He shouted as his cheeks became rosy.

“Ah~ see? You’re right, Abby!” Sam gloated.

“Jane, are you ready for my challenge?” Abigail called. Jane walked towards her to find that she was holding a laptop. Seeing this, Jane gave a shrug. “Of course you are, girl! Should I set it up?” Jane nodded as she opened her cottage door and let the two friends in.

“Jane, your cottage is nerdier than Seb’s room!” Sam exclaimed. Still outside, Jane gave a shrug to Sebastian as both  of their stomachs grumbled.

“I guess it’s lunchtime. I have something for us. Mexican food. Lead the way.” Sebastian said as the duo entered the cottage.

 

_How long have you played this game?_ Jane asked through her phone as Abigail opened her laptop and powered it on.

“Three years.” Abigail replied as her laptop screen showed the desktop. The purple-haired girl proceeded to log in to her account: Occulanta837. “You’re in the Korean server, right?” Jane nodded as she limped towards her computer. Her game was on since morning. “How long you played? What’s your account.. oh, never mind.” Abigail said as she received a game request from Jane’s account: FlyToTheSky. “Let’s see… GRANDMASTERS?!” Abigail exclaimed. Hearing this, Sam and Sebastian huddled up to Abigail’s laptop in amazement. The purple-haired girl was still in Gold League. “…How long have you been playing?” Jane pointed out eight fingers in response.

“Abby, I think this was a baaaaad idea.” Sam suggested.

“W…what have I done?” Abigail stuttered. “No, it’s too late for that! Jane, make a match now!” She said with determination. Shrugging, Jane created a match on a 2-player desert map. She chose to play as the Protoss while Abigail as the Zerg. During the loading screen, Jane observed as Abigail cracked her knuckles and Sam lean on her chair. Sebastian walked towards the farmer to lean on the soft chair of her.

“Good luck, Jane. Save us from Abby’s evil.” Sebastian said, making Jane giggle as she put her cat-eared headphones on. Soon enough, the game started. Jane’s Probes automatically started harvesting minerals near her Nexus. Just as she started training another Probe, Jane typed on the chat.

_-FlyToTheSky: gl_

_-Occulanta837: gl hf sal sal pls_

_-FlyToTheSky: No pak apk : )_

_-Occulanta937: O_o_

As soon as the chat seemed to have ended, Jane’s fingers started to pick up pace. Her clicking became faster along with the tapping of her keyboard. Seconds later, the cottage was filled with the sounds of keyboard tapping away like a Gatling gun, only slowing down what Jane observed her scouting Probe. “That was the fastest typing I’ve ever seen!” Sam’s muffled voice said. Jane gave a sheepish smile as her Probe discovered Abigail’s Zerg base. Her Spawning Pool was already being built. She quickly moved the camera back to her base to find her first Gateway along with two Zealots complete. If the words of Sebastian were true, she will need Adepts and a Mothership Core to quell off Abigail’s Zergling rush. Thus, she gathered enough minerals to build another Nexus on an expansion and a Cybernetics Core. When this was done, Jane proceeded to train some Adepts and send another Probe to scout. Her fingers were now restless as she started to create more and more control groups for her units. Just then, a chat message from Abigail.

_-Occulanta837: Prepare to lose!_

_-FlyToTheSky: Sure._

Jane closed the chat as she finished upgrading her ground units’ armor and constructed a Photon Cannon. Just then, Jane’s scout Probe revealed a large group of Zerglings wandering around the creep infesting the terrain. She hid her Probe near a Xel’naga Watch Tower as it revealed the area around. Knowing that there may be little time, Jane picked up her place and started building a Robotics Bay and eventually a Stargate. She will need Oracles to make short work of Abigail’s Zerglings.  Just as Jane’s Stargate finished training the first Oracle, Abigail’s Zerglings started invading her base. Jane’s eight Adepts killed off the lightly armored Zerglings while the Mothership Core shot the creatures down from above. Her now finished two Oracles chased down the remaining Zerglings as they started retreating. In the end, Jane purified Abigail’s rushing force.

“I…I have other strategies!” Abigail whined. Just when Jane finished construction of a Fleet Beacon to build Carriers and Tempests, a group of roaches started attacking Jane’s expansion. The farmer quickly converted her Gateways into Warp Gates to instantly summon Stalkers while she began training of Carriers. Despite the turmoil happening, Jane tried her best not to panic and picked off the roaches one by one as her first Carrier was completed. With it, she picked off the helpless Roaches as they retreated. When the coast was clear, Jane micromanaged her units until she now how five Carriers. She converted her Mothership Core into the powerful Mothership that can cloak allied units and sent it along with the fleet of Carriers to Abigail’s base. As the fleet engaged with what looked like Abigail’s main force which consisted of Mutalisks, Ravagers and a few Corruptors, Jane gave a nod as she ordered an attack. The Ravagers used its special ability on the Mothership, dealing severe damage. Little did the purple-haired girl know about the massive fleet Jane has brought with it. When the Mothership was destroyed, Abigail was horrified of how many Carriers and Adepts there were.

_-Occulanta837: gg_

_Occulanta837 has left the game!_

A large ‘VICTORY’ screen appeared before Jane. She removed her headphones and clapper her hands. She turned to Abigail to find the purple-haired girl burying her face on her laptop keyboard. “You… you did it!” Sam exclaimed.

“You saved us from her evil!” Sebastian added, giving his farmer friend a high five.

_To be honest, she had pretty clever tactics_ Jane typed.

“I’ve never seen anyone use the keyboard that fast. It was like… watching those E-Sports tournaments on YouTube!” Sam remarked. Jane gave a smile in response.

“…How did I lose?” Abigail mumbled, drawing the attention of Sebastian, Sam and Jane. “No. I can’t accept this defeat. There has got to be a way…”

“Abby, you do know that you’re up against a Grandmaster, right?” Sebastian asked.

“I know, but still…” Abigail hesitated. Just then, she thought of an idea. “…OVERWATCH!”

_Nope! Looks like it’s classtime!_ Jane typed, giggling.

“Aww, no fair! What the hell!” Abigail pouted.

“Abby, Jane’s right. I have class with her. Jane, my notebooks are in my house. So… should we do it there?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded in response.

_You two, if you want to play here, bring your laptops, okay?_ Jane typed to Sam and Abigail.

“Sure!” Sam replied. Smiling, Jane was escorted by Sebastian out of the cottage and eventually up the mountain. “Oh, good luck, Seb! I know you can get her heart!”

“Shut up!” Sebastian shouted as he continued escorting Jane up the mountain.

 

When Jane and Sebastian returned from the Carpenter’s Shop after a sign-language class, the farmer found Abigail and Sam huddled up in the computer. Little did they know that Abigail spied on them the whole time with Robin as the two women giggled about how adorable the duo looked. Jane limped her way to the computer to find that the two were watching a embarrassing video: Her fifteen-year old self playing along ‘Megalovania’ from Undertale with a violin. Jane quickly pressed Alt and F4 to close the video. “Why? It was so good!” Abigail remarked, but Jane shook her head with rosy cheeks. “Okay, now that the two lovebirds are here, let’s play some Overwatch! I’m with Sam!” She added as she stood next to the blonde boy, leaving Sebastian and Jane no choice but to make a team together.

“…Fine.” Sebastian sighed as he powered his laptop on. Just as Jane was about to turn on Overwatch in her computer, she received a Skype call from… her brother?

‘Uh oh!’ Jane thought. It was Minsoo. Not wanting to make him sad, Jane accepted the call after adjusting her camera.

“Hello? Haneul?” Minsoo called in Korean. With a big smile, Jane gave two waves. “Oh, hey! Glad you’re happy and fine. How are you doing?”

_I’m fine!_ Jane signaled.

“Well, it’s been some time since we last saw each other. Did mom tell you about my military… wait, who’s that beside you?” Minsoo asked. Confused, Jane looked around her to find Abigail and Sma huddled around her. “Damnit, does that mean I have to speak in English?” Jane gave as shrug. “Alright, then. Who are you guys?” Minsoo asked in English.

“We’re her friends!” Sam replied.

“Steady there, Goku. What’s your name?” Minsoo asked again.

“I’m Abigail and this is Sam.” Abigail chirped.

“…and that guy behind you? Were you beating him up?”

“Oh, him? Seb! Jane’s brother’s calling! I hope he’ll understand that you’re her boyfriend!” Abigail jokingly called.

“I’m not! Jesus, Abby!” Sebastian grunted as he made his way to the computer camera. “Uh… hello.”

“Alright, Chris Angels. You’re that boy my parents claim that you’re my sister’s boyfri…” Minsoo was interrupted.

“I said I’m not! It’s Sebastian, by the way.” Sebastian cut him off. Abigail howled with laughter while Jane blushed while covering her face.

“He is! They’re so cute together!” Abigail said. Jane slapped her shoulder.

“Well, you two will get there eventually.” Minsoo jokingly added.

“Hey!” Sebastian exclaimed with rosy cheeks. Sam couldn’t help but collapse on the floor laughing. “What the hell, Sam?!”

“Anyway, Haneul. I hope everything’s fine there.” Minsoo continued. Jane nodded. “I’m actually surprised that you gave up your university admission for farming. Well, to be honest, I’m proud that she followed her goals. She was grandpa’s favorite grandchild. In fact, I only saw him once. Anway, what were you four doing?”

“Abby and Jane were in a StarCraft II tournament.” Sebastian replied.

“Yeah, and your sister ANNIHILATED her!” Sam added.

“Really? As expected. Haneul tried applying for a E-Sports team, but our parents refused. I supported her decision, though. Geez, what’s wrong with having a real life D.Va, anyway?” Minsoo said.

“Wow, your sister’s amazing! First, videogames, violin and now… E-Sports?!” Sam exclaimed.

“Well, yeah. I know. I still don’t understand why people hate her except a few of her friends including you. Still, it’s good to see her with you lots.” Suddenly, something sparked in Jane’s mind as she shaped her sentence in her hands.

_Can you sing for us?_

“What?! Sing?! Are you insane? Not when there are people around!” Minsoo exclaimed, but Jane whimpered in plea. Unable to disappoint his sister, Minsoo nodded. “Alright, fine. One verse only, okay?” Jane nodded in glee as her brother pulled his guitar out from outside the screen and started playing a Korean Acoustic song while singing to it. It lasted only about forty seconds, but Jane and her friends clapped genuinely. Minsoo was blushing in embarrassment. “Ugh, I think mom’s calling. I have to go. Stay strong, Jane! Bye!” Jane and her friends waved him goodbye as he disconnected the Skype call. Jane turned to Abigail to find her blushing, too.

_Do you like him?_ Jane asked with a giggle.

“He… he sings so well…” Abigail said.

“Yup, she likes him. Jane, what do you have to say about this?” Sebastian asked.

“You two are not alone!” Sam interrupted. Sebastian and Abigail flipped him off while Jane burst in laughter.

“E… enough! Let’s play Overwatch now! Sam, go to your computer while Jane, you turn on Overwatch, now!” Abigail interrupted as she walked to her laptop.


	13. Blossom (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sebastian does personal service for Jane... and receives something warm from her.

_-Haneul Park: Seb?_  
  
 _-Sebastian Callahan: Yeah?_  
  
 _-Haneul Park: I heard about the Flower Festival that’s going to be held tomorrow from Abby._  
  
 _-Sebastian Callahan: Oh that?_  
  
 _It’s the ‘Sebastian looks stupid’ day._  
  
 _Yeah, sounds more appropriate._  
  
 _-Haneul Park: LOL_  
  
 _Minus one for self loathing._  
  
 _-Sebastian Callahan: That’s how it is. What’s up?_  
  
 _-Haneul Park: Do you have a dance partner?_  
  
A long pause followed before Sebastian started typing.  
  
 _-Sebastian Callahan: yes._  
  
 _Sorry_  
  
 _Lewis forced me with Abigail._  
  
 _-Haneul Park: : (_  
  
 _Okay_  
  
 _See you tomorrow_  
  
Sighing by Jane’s response, Sebastian locked his phone. “Was it Jane” Abigail asked, sitting on her floor coushion. The two were in Abigail’s room, practicing for tomorrow’s Flower Dance.  
  
“Yeah.” Sebastian replied. He felt so guilty for what he had said to jane.  
  
“She asked you to be her dance partner, did she?” the purple-haired girl asked as if she had realized something.  
  
“…Yeah.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say yes?!” Abigail exclaimed. “I don’t have to dance if you did!”  
  
“Abby, are you stupid? Lewis literally forced us together! Not to mention your mom being a total boss to you about it! Do you think I have a choice? Even if I did, Lewis will be a douche and prevent Jane from dancing because… you know…”  
  
“Prosthetics?”  
  
“Exactly. I don’t know what she’s going to do.” Sebastian concluded, sighing. Just then, the room door gave a knock.  
  
“Abigail, I can’t hear you two practicing!” Caroline’s voice called. Grunting, Abigail stood up from her floor cushion. Sebastian followed her up as he turned on the boom box that Abigail’s mother provided for the dance practice.  
  
“Let’s practice. Jesus Christ…” Sebastian grunted as he and Abigail moved according to music.  
  
  
It was the day of the Flower Festival. Sebastian exited from his bathroom all washed up for the horrible day. He saw that Robin had placed a blue jumpsuit with a brown peasant’s cap on his desk while he was still sleeping. Sighing, he changed from his green T-shirt into a white formal shirt. He then tried the jumpsuit on. Tight as usual. ‘This is the most stupid thing to ever exist.’ Sebastian thought as he twisted his body to check on his sides. The arm sleeves had brown rags stitched on for unknown reasons. When he was all set, he walked up from his basement room to join his family in breakfast, awaiting his usual coos of embarrassment from his mother.  
  
“Sebby, you look so…”  
  
“I know where this is going and no, I don’t.” Sebastian interrupted his mother as he sat down on his seat. “I look horrible. You know, those French hobos.”  
  
“How did you know?” Maru jokingly asked. She was still in her pajamas unlike Sebastian.  
  
“Go to hell, Maru.”  
  
“Sebastian?!” Demetrius called with an angry but cool voice.  
  
“Sorry.” Sebastian begrudgingly apologized. Just then, his phone gave an SMS ring. It was from Jane.  
  
 _-Jane: Hey, I already finished my farm work with Miss Lannister._  
  
He was talking about Marnie.  
  
 _-Sebastian: Okay. Should I take you to the festival?_  
  
 _-Jane: no, it’s okay._  
  
 _-Sebastian: K. Cya_  
  
“Was it Jane, Sebby?” Robin asked as she placed her empty plate in the sink.  
  
“Yeah. She finished her farm work with Marnie.” Sebastian replied with a sigh.  
  
“Why didn’t you ask her to be her dance partner?”  
  
“Don’t you remember? Lewis forced me with Abigail.” Sebastian replied, covering his face. “I feel so bad.”  
  
“Sebby, aww!” Robin cooed. Sebastian didn’t have the willpower to fight back. “Don’t worry, she’ll find a way.” She said as she patted her son’s back. “Maru, get dressed. We’re going soon.”  
  
  
When the Callahan family departed from the Carpenter’s Shop and headed their way to the Cindersap Forest through Agria Farm, Sebastian separated to check on Jane’s cottage. His worry overtook him when his door knocks didn’t respond. He had no choice but to peek through the window to find nobody inside. Jane’s computer was on with the main menu of Sins of a Solar Empire displaying on the screen. Sebastian gave a sigh as he walked away from the farm and towards the part of Cindersap Forest where the Flower Festival would take place. Sebastian caught up with his family as he crossed the wooden lank that lead to a remote and flat plain of grass covered with colorful banners. Everyone was here, making him the last person to arrive. As soon as he left the wooden plank, he immediately jogged to Sam and Abigail, who were also wearing their dance clothes. Abigail was wearing a short, flowery dress. “What’s up?” Sam called.  
  
“Not much.” Sebastian replied, giving a sigh.  
  
“He feels guilty for rejecting Jane’s partner offer.” Abigail said, giggling.  
  
“N…no I don’t…” Sebastian tried to refute, but his guilt stopped him. “…She’s right.”  
  
“Aww, I knew that you two are destined to be together!” Sam cooed as Penny wearing a dress similar to Abigail’s approached him. “Hi, sweetie.”  
  
“Hello!” Penny replied as she kissed Sam’s cheek.  
  
“Penny, where’s Jane?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“Jane? I saw her walking around the place. I think I last saw her with Doctor Harvey.” Hearing this, Sebastian bolted to where Harvey was. His tight jumpsuit hindered his movements. When he reached the doctor, Jane wasn’t there.  
  
“Doc, where’s Jane?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“Jane? She walked that way.” Harvey replied, pointing at his said location. “Wait, aren’t you her dance partner?”  
  
“The mayor forced me with Abigail. I would have been if it weren’t for him!” Sebastian replied as he ran towards the place where Harvey pointed. He saw Jane wearing the flowery dress with Alex Mullner and Haley Laveri, the Flower Monarchs. They were to be the center of the Dance, wearing crowns made of flowers.  
  
“…Dance partner?” Alex asked. Jane nodded. “Uh… I’m sorry. You see…”  
  
“Back off, girl.” Haley scoffed as she snickered. “You’re unworthy of the Dance.”  
  
“Haley, that’s too harsh! I’ll convince her…” Alex tried to speak.  
  
“Alex, let me deal with this trash. Get lost before he breaks that chopstick leg!” Haley said as she pushed Jane away and walked away with Alex. Jane struggled to get up as she sobbed. Sebastian couldn’t take it any longer. Knowing that he was too weak for Alex and Haley, he ran to Jane as she was crying. Her dress became dirty due to the blonde girl’s attack.  
  
“Jane?” Sebastian asked as she crouched beside her. He helped her wipe her tears. “Are you okay?” Jane nodded as people started crowding around the two. “Come on, let’s get you up.” Sebastian said as he helped the farmer up.  
  
“Seb, what happened?” Caroline asked.  
  
“It’s Haley. Again.”  
  
“What did she do to her?” Emily asked.  
  
“She pushed her. Not to mention mock her for her disabilities.” Hearing this, Emily gave a sigh of disbelief.  
  
“This is the most unacceptable. I’ll pull her out of the dance.” Lewis said as he stormed to Haley, but Jane stopped him.  
  
 _Please don’t. I’m not going to dance._ Jane typed. Sebastian knew her true intention: She didn’t want to add fuel to the flame. _Give her a chance. Please forgive her._ Seeing this, the mayor gave a sigh.  
  
“Alright. Remember, Jane. If she does that to you again, she will NOT be forgiven. Okay?” Lewis asked. Jane nodded and the crown dispersed. “Alright, everybody! Two hours until the Dance! Start practicing!” He shouted. All of the young people of Pelican Town started practicing for the Flower Dance as Jane quietly walked to a bench at the corner. Giving a sigh, Sebastian walked to Abigail and began practicing.  
  
  
It was two in the afternoon when Lewis gathered everybody for the dance. Sam, Penny, Harvey, Maru, Alex, Haley, Shane, Emily, Elliott and Leah positioned themselves for the dance. “Where’s the last couple?” Lewis called as Abigail and Sebastian walked to their positions. “Looks like everyone’s in position.” He said. “Alright, everybody! As a tradition since 1896, the Flower Dance is done to commemorate the end of the plague of 1841 and the sufferings of our ancestors! This is an act of praise to Yoba! Let their actions be never forgotten!” He exclaimed as he turned the boom box on. The speakers started playing a tranquil tune of cello. The dancers started to dap their feet slowly according to the beat. The girls on dresses raised their hips left and right and lifted their skirts slightly to the same direction as their male partners bent their knees and straightened them. As the violins started playing, the boys approached the girls slowly while still bending and straightening their knees. When the piano kicked in, the boys held the girls’ waists while they wrapped their arms around the boys’ necks. Sebastian continued to observe Jane as she helplessly watched the Dance alone. “What’s wrong?” Abigail asked.  
  
“S…she’s crying.” Sebastian replied as he saw tears roll down the farmer’s cheeks.  
  
“It’s all Lewis’s fault.” Abigail whispered as Sebastian twirled her around.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“What are you…? I mean, we going to do? I don’t know how to cheer her up.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“We can throw her a surprise game night… or a sleepover!”  
  
“Abby, we’re not kids!” Sebastian hissed, but fell into deep thought. “…Actually, we can do that.”  
  
“Okay. That’s one way for you two to get together.” Abigail joked as she twirled around once more.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Abby…” Sebastian grunted as the music and the dance started to fade. It was over. Everybody who didn’t dance clapped for the dancers as they ran off the ground blushing.  
  
“I know you’ll find a way, Seb.” Abigail said, winking. Suddenly, something sparked in his mind. That’s it! All he needed was an empty field and a boom box.  
  
  
The sun was starting to set when people started to leave the Festival grounds. Sebastian saw Penny and Maru comforting the weeping Jane who refused to leave the bench. Sebastian’s heart started to race. He couldn’t bear the guilt as he approached Lewis. “Mr. McLengst.” Sebastian called.  
  
“What is it?” Lewis asked.  
  
“May I ask why you’ve forced me with Abigail for the dance?”  
  
“Oh, uh… How should I say this…” Lewis hesitated.  
  
“Is it because she can’t walk properly? Is it because Abigail’s parents told you to do so? Is it because you fear that she’ll embarrass herself and ruin the festival?!” Sebastian asked with anger building up.  
  
“…Yes.” Lewis replied. “You were the only one capable of dancing with Abigail. It is the rule to have at least six couples to dance. Plus, as you have said, Jane would have embarrassed herself should she make a terrible mistake during the Dance. It’s better to be safe than sorry, Sebastian. Besides, we thought that she didn’t want to dance.”   
  
“Then why did she wear the dress?! She asked me to be her dance partner yesterday! Do you know how people think of me as now?!” Sebastian shouted.  
  
“Sebastian, I am truly sorry. I would have let you if it weren’t for Abigail’s mother. Really. I can’t fix the past, Sebastian. Is there something I can help you?” Hearing this, Sebastian immediately made his decision.  
  
“I want to borrow the radio.” Sebastian said, pointing at the boom box.  
  
“Very well, then. I can do that. Remember to return it by tomorrow.” Lewis nodded as he walked away. Sebastian grabbed the boom box and approached Jane, who was still crying on the bench. Penny and Maru weren’t doing a good job in comforting her.  
  
“Gals, can you give us some…. Uh… personal space? Especially you, Maru. This is between the two of us.” Sebastian said.  
  
“Why?” Maru asked.  
  
“…Because if this gets leaked, your intestines will be smothered on Demetrius’ face. Now get out.” Sebastian replied. The two girls nodded as they walked away. Seeing that the area was void of people, Sebastian stood next to Jane.  
  
“Jane?” Jane looked up, tears soaking her cheek. A bit of her dirty dress was soaked with it. “Can you follow me?” Sebastian asked, holding his hand. Jane hesitantly accepted it and the raven-haired boy helped her up. He escorted her to the middle. “Did you practice for the Dance? I’m just curious.” Jane nodded.  
  
 _Why?_ Jane typed.  
  
“…Because I want to make it up for you.” Sebastian replied as he walked five steps away from her and turned the boom box on. “Come on, Jane. Follow me.” Sebastian said as he bent and straightened his knees following the slow beat. Jane couldn’t help but raise her hips left and right followed by her dress lifting. She gave a sheepish smile as Sebastian approached her following the beat. Finally, he lightly held her waist as Jane wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them blushed as the two swayed left and right. Suddenly, Jane’s prosthetic right hand left his neck and reached for Sebastian’s hand. She held it gently and raised it sideways. “That’s not part of the dance.” Sebastian said. Jane gave a shrug as she continued to sway left and right. Despite not being able to bend her knees due to her prosthetic leg, the dance was easy as she gave a twirl while holding Sebastian’s hand tightly so that she wouldn’t trip. The two continued dancing until the song faded away. When they released themselves, they suddenly heard claps beside them. The townspeople had gathered around the two.  
  
“Way to go, Seb!” Sam shouted.  
  
“I’ve recorded all of this! I’ll post this in Facebook for you, Jane!” Abigail giggled. She was recording the entire situation with her phone. Sebastian and jane couldn’t help but blush. The farmer bowed to the crowd as Sebastian quickly escorted her out from the dance grounds while trying his best to cover his rosy cheeks.  
  
  
The sun was nowhere to be found when Sebastian and Jane arrived at Agria Farm. The surrounding farmland waved around by the soft breeze. As soon as the raven-haired boy stopped at the porch of the cottage, Jane hugged him as tight as a boa constrictor. The two couldn’t help but heat up.  
  
 _Thank you so much_ Jane typed when she released Sebastian.  
  
“I’m your personal helper, Jane. I did what I thought I had to do.” Sebastian replied, patter her back. “Ugh, this jumpsuit is so uncomfortable. Confirms the fact that it’s the worst invention made by humanity.” He grunted as he pulled on his jumpsuit, trying to give space for air for his constricted body.  
  
 _Do you want to stay here for a while?_ Jane asked. Sebastian felt a weird sensation. He would normally reject such offer and get back to the Carpenter’s Shop as soon as possible, but now, he wanted to accept.  
  
“Of course!” Sebastian exclaimed. _Damnit, Seb!_ He scolded himself.  
  
 _Wait until I change._ Jane typed as she closed the door behind him. She opened the door again in her usual indoor clothes. She handed him what looked like a military uniform.  
  
“Is it for me?” Jane nodded as she exited the cottage and let Sebastian in. He shut the door and started to undress. He quickly removed his jumpsuit with extreme difficulty and tried on the clothes that the farmer gave him. It turned out to be a military uniform that Jane’s brother Minsoo wore that he gifted her. It was a bit too big for Sebastian. ‘How big is her brother?!’ he thought as he let Jane back in.  
  
 _You look so small in that!_ Jane typed, giggling.  
  
“I know. I’m a small guy.” Sebastian replied. “…Says the girl who’s shorter…” He muttered. Jane laughed as she slapped his shoulder.  
  
 _You wanna play SOASE (Sins of a Solar Empire)?_ Jane asked as she pointed at her computer.  
  
“Sure, as long as you let me play as the Vasari Loyalists.” Sebastian replied as he jumped on the computer chair. Jane observed him play Sins of a Solar Empire until the clock struck eight. “It’s time for me to go.” The raven-haired boy said as he saved the game and quit. He stood up to exit the cottage. When he was outside of the cottage, Jane grabbed him by his arm as if she had something to tell him. When he turned to face the farmer awaiting her question, Jane leaned forward and planted a long kiss on his cheek. She then hugged him tightly, both of their cheeks fiery red. When she released him, Sebastian bid her goodbye and walked out of the farm through the northern exit that lead to the mountain, wearing Jane’s brother’s bulky uniform while holding his jumpsuit in a shopping bag. As he walked, however, something like a surge grew in his body as small thoughts of images of Jane started to appear in his mind. What was this feeling?


	14. Dewdrop (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jane finds out about the first secrets of the Valley... and becomes one with the forest.

Jane couldn’t stop thinking about the Flower Dance. The kiss on Sebastian’s cheek was all that was in her mind. Plus, the fact that this raven-haired boy personally danced with her made Jane’s heart skipped a beat. Rolling around on her bed, she couldn’t find a way to sleep. ‘I seriously can’t find a way to sleep.’ She thought, fumbling through her Facebook on her phone. Indeed, Abigail had really posted the video that she had talked about after the dance. ‘Should I watch this?’ Jane asked herself, knowing about the cringe that would follow if she did. She decided to watch it, seeing that twenty people had left likes. In fact, she needed to see how horrible she danced. As she watched herself and Sebastian dance according to the music, she constantly avoided the screen, cringing and blushing. When the video was finally over, Jane scrolled to the comments section to find her Korean friends have left some words.  
  
 _-Alex Mullner: LOL the goth and the mute danced?_  
  
 _-Haley Laveri: Wow I dind’t expect the chopstick leg to have a partner._  
  
 _-Sam Arvidel: Gj Abigail!_  
  
 _=Abigail Berneau’s reply:  XD_  
  
 _-Sebastian Callahan: Wtf really?_  
  
 _=Abigail Berneau’s reply: I told you that I’ll post it!_  
  
 _-Minsoo Park_ (Jane’s Brother) _: I knew it! I knew that the two will go far!_  
  
 _=Sam Arvidel’s reply:  XDXDXD_  
  
 _=Abigail Berneau’s reply: Lol I kow!_  
  
 _=Minsoo Park’s reply: I’m showing this to my parents_  
  
 _=Abigail Berneau’s reply: yeessssssss_  
  
 _=Minsoo Park’s reply: Who the hell is Haley, anyway? Who gave her the permission to insult my sister?_  
  
 _=Sam Arvidel: Looks like SOMEONE’s in trouble!_  
  
 _-Jiwoo Bae: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 _-Hyunsoo Kim: Holy cow, this is Haneul? ㅋㅋㅋ_ (In Korean)  
  
 _=Jiwoo Bae’s reply: She devinitely has a crush on that Sebastian guy._ (In Korean)  
  
 _=Hyunsoo Kim: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 _-Minseo Lee: Wow ㅋㅋㅋ_ (In Korean)  
  
Jane quickly exited Facebook and buried her face on the pillow. Never in her life has she been this embarrassed. She still couldn’t sleep despite the clock telling that the time was 2: 47 AM. She needed to do something if she is not going to sleep. Wait… that’s right! Videogames! She limped out of her bed and powered her computer on. She turned on Overwatch and started playing on ranked and normal matches. She normally plays as Ana, Pharah or D Va. For some reason, Jane wanted to play as Widowmaker for tonight. Maybe her current mood of wishing to stay away from the crowd made her heart choose this hero. She took her spot and sniped the enemy team while supporting her team with her ultimate ability. After two matches, she switched her character to Zenyatta. As she played, however, she noticed two familiar IDs in her team: ‘Star98’ and ‘SHADOW’. Jane immediately knew who they were: Sam and Sebastian. Although the coincidence made the mute farmer happy, she decided to remain silent for the whole match. She saw Sam play as Reinhardt while Sebastian as Bastion. She knew that they were going for the shield-minigun strategy. Shrugging, Jane decided to butt in by providing a D Va beside her with an Orb of Harmony as she attacked through Sam’s shield. This continued for a few matches which resulted in victories. Sebastian ended up receiving the most Play of the Games but it was Jane who was upvoted as the Epic player the most. Jane yawned as she checked the time. It was already 4 o’clock in the morning, yet drowsiness was nowhere to be found. ‘Maybe I won’t sleep today.’ Jane thought as she closed Overwatch and turned on Sins of a Solar Empire. When she saw Sebastian’s save file that he made in the afternoon, she was tempted to see what was going on there, but she didn’t want to tamper with it, thus starting a new game as the Advent Rebels.  
  
  
Jane’s eyes were concentrated on a fleet battle when the door knocked behind her. “Jane?” Sebastian’s voice called. The farmer snapped back to reality with a gasp and checked the clock. Quarter past 7 in the morning. She quickly saved and quit the game. She tried to run for the door, but tripped on her way. She crawled to the door and twisted the doorknob. When the door opened, it hit Jane’s left index finger. “Oh my god, Jane!” Sebastian exclaimed as he knelt down. “Are you okay?” Jane nodded as she squeezed her index finger. He grabbed her hand to check if it was really okay. As Sebastian’s hand touched Jane’s, a warm sensation spread between the two. The two started at each other’s eyes until a blush formed on their cheeks. Sebastian looked away but Jane’s eyes couldn’t unlock from him. “L… let this work.” Sebastian said as he helped Jane up. As Jane’s eyes concentrated on the raven-haired boy, Sebastian saw the big dark bags below her eyes. “How long did you sleep?” Jane started to hesitate. Her phone was on her desk, making her unable to answer him. “You didn’t sleep, didn’t you?” Sebastian said as if he realized something. Jane limped to the desk for her phone, but she found the battery almost depleted. Sighing, she limped for a pencil and paper and wrote her response.  
  
 _Yeah._  
  
“Are you serious, Jane?! Why?!” Sebastian scolded. “Is that why I saw your Battle Tag for two hours?”  
  
 _I thought you didn’t know_.  
  
“Don’t lie, Jane. You don’t know how hectic the voice chat between Sam and I were when we saw ‘FlyToTheSky’ in our team for ten matches! Don’t forget the fact you’ve always stuck close to us during payload maps!” Sebastian shook his head. “Should I tell you something?” Jane’s ears twitched as she yawned. “Go to sleep. Now. I’ll be doing the farm work for today.”  
  
 _But it’s strawberry harvest today! I want to harvest them!_ Jane wrote.  
  
“Jane, no. I’ll water everything and harvest whatever crops are ready. If you don’t sleep right now, I’ll… I’ll…” Sebastian paused, making Jane think. Does he know any of her dark secrets? “… Ugh, I don’t know.” Never mind. “What matters is that you have to sleep. Please, get to your bed.” Jane giggled as she nodded. She then proceeded to hug him before he closed the door behind her. “Is it okay if you leave the door unlocked?” Sebastian asked behind the door. Smiling, she gave a thumbs-up through the window. “Okay. You better go to sleep!” The raven-haired boy said as Jane heard footsteps move away from the cottage. She wished to watch her friend work, but Sebastian’s words were right: She was really tired. Jane plugged her phone to her charger and limped to her bed. She removed her prosthetic leg and fell into deep slumber.  
  
  
Jane woke up by the sounds of muffled gunshots and announcer voices. Her head was dizzy due to the long sleep she had “Oh, you’ve awoken.” Sebastian voice said. Jane rubbed her eyes to see what was going on. She saw Sebastian sitting on a table chair, watching YouTube videos on his phone. With groggy eyes and sore throat, Jane grabbed her phone and started typing.  
  
 _Did you sell everything?_  
  
“No. Everything’s in the baskets beside your bed… and on your table.” Sebastian replied, pointing at the ground below her. Jane rolled over to the edge of her bed to find three baskets filled with fresh farm produce. She looked at the table to find a large basket filled with something red. Immediately knowing what it is, Jane quickly reattached her prosthetic leg and limped to the table. She found that the basket was filled to the brim with strawberries, her favorite fruit. She bound around with glee by how many there were and how fresh they looked.  
  
 _I really wanted to pick them myself!_ Jane typed.  
  
“Well, it’s your fault that you’ve stayed up for the whole night.” Sebastian shrugged. Pouting, Jane took one strawberry and popped it in her mouth while making sure to not eat the grassy part. As soon as her teeth made contact and crushed the fruit, the juices coated her mouth with sweetness, making the farmer squeal with delight. “Is it that good?” Sebastian asked. Jane nodded as she handed him a fruit. “Thanks.” He said as he took the fruit and chewed on it. During the process, Jane blushed.  
  
‘Why am I so like this?’ Jane thought.  
  
“Hey, you’re right… It’s really good!” Sebastian complimented. Jane gave a disarming smile as she stared at her phone’s clock. 2: 15 PM. “You’ve slept for a long time.” Sebastian remarked.  
  
 _I’m bored. Take me somewhere!_  
  
“Somewhere? Uh…” Sebastian hesitated. “…is my house okay?” Jane nodded in response.  
  
 _Let’s take the scenic route!_  
  
“What? You mean that you want to take a walk around the whole town?!” The farmer nodded. “Ugh, fine. Let’s go after we sell those. Let’ keep some of the strawberries.” Sebastian grunted as he picked up two of the baskets.  
  
  
Jane and Sebastian walked out of Agria Farm and arrived at Pelican Town. The two were greeted by the townspeople with a mixture of warm greetings and the mocking of yesterday’s event (Which Sebastian hated both). Sam and Abigail were the prime people who made fun of the two with questions like did they watched the video that the purple-haired girl posted. Sebastian flipped them off as Jane covered her face and her blush. As they climbed the mountain, they encountered Lewis staring at the large dilapidated building that Jane had always questioned about. “What a painful sight.” Lewis sighed. Jane approached the mayor with Sebastian following “Hello, you two.” The mayor greeted them.  
  
 _This building is a bit familiar._ Jane typed.  
  
“It should. Your grandfather took you and your friends here to play her every weekend when you were a child.” Lewis replied. Suddenly, memories started to flood into her mind. She gave a big smile when a memory of her playing with Abigail and Sam in front of the building flew into her mind. “There you go.” Lewis said.  
  
 _It’s the Community Center, isn’t it?_ Jane asked. Sebastian nodded.  
  
“That’s right.” Sebastian said.  
  
“Your grandfather was a great contributor for the renovation of the building at 1973. Our great grandparents build it as a town hall during 1866. The Center was so lively with people performing numerous activities; let it be entertainment and service. Now, it’ slike what you’re looking at because… well, computers.” Lewis added. “Joja Corporation has been nagging me with selling the building.” The mayor said, sighing. Jane frowned by the word ‘Joja’. “The Town could use the money, but perhaps it’s my old man’s habit that’s preventing me from doing it. Since that twenty-nine out of thirty people have a membership card of JojaMart, I’ll sell the building when one more person registers for it.”  
  
 _I wanna see what’s inside!_ Jane typed.  
  
“Jane, I don’t think….” Sebastian stopped when Jane gave him a look of plea. Blushing, Sebastian gave in and nodded.  
  
“Alright, let’s go in.” Lewis said as he fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out a rusty key and used it to unlock the massive double door. Jane and Sebastian followed the mayor into the Community Center. When the farmer entered the building, sadness enveloped every part of her body. This wasn’t what she had remembered. The windows were broken; mildew grew on the walls, giving them a disgusting darkish green color. The floor was cracked with chips of granite and wood scattered all across the ground. Strangely, there was a small object that resembled a tree hut on the left corner.  
  
“Jesus Christ, this place is like the Outlast.” Sebastian whispered.  
  
“What’s this?” Lewis asked himself as he stared at the hut. “Looks like Vincent and Jas have been playing inside here.” Jane stared at Sebastian with a confused look.  
  
“They’re the young kids of Pelican Town. Vincent is Sam’s brother.” Sebastian whispered. Jane nodded. As she looked around her surroundings trying to see where her memories took place, she saw something appear next to the large fireplace at the center of the building. It was a small green entity with large eyes. It resembled an apple. Jane gasped as she pointed at the entity.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Lewis asked as he turned around to see what the farmer was pointing at. However, the entity vanished. “…Are you sick?” Jane shook her head. In fact, Sebastian’s face was pale while he was facing the direction of Jane’s finger. Just when Jane thought that everything was relaxed, the same entity appeared on the same spot. It was _waving_ at her. She gave another gasp, but it disappeared without a trace.  
  
“I saw something!” Sebastian exclaimed.  
  
“You two are worrying me here.” Lewis replied, seeing that the duo had dilated eyes. Jane was sure that she wasn’t hallucinating; the entity looked to real. “Perhaps this is common. It wouldn’t be a surprise to find rats here.” The mayor chuckled, taking a look at his watch. “Oh dear, it’s lunchtime. I’ll leave this door unlocked. I’m sure you’ll find the rat.” He said as he walked out of the building. As soon as Lewis left he building, Jane started typing on her phone with Sebastian staring at its screen  
  
 _How did it look like?_  
  
“I… it looked like a green apple with… uh… cute eyes?” Sebastian replied.  
  
 _That’s exactly what I saw!_  
  
“Exactly. What do you say? Should we… uh… investigate?” Just as Sebastian finished talking, the two heard unknown noises coming from their left.  
  
 _It’s coming from that room._ Jane typed, pointing at the room with blue walls corrupted by mildew. Sebastian slowly walked to the room with Jane limping along. When the two peeked in the room, their jaws dropped at the sight. Twelve of the entities that the two saw at the center room with various colors were gathered around a purple entity, which was shivering. When one of them turned to face Jane and Sebastian, it gave a chirp, making all of the entities disappear into thin air. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was the purple entity that was in the middle and a golden plate behind it. When Jane slowly approached the entity, she noticed that one of its eyes had a very large yellow scar as if something clawed it. It looked like as if it was feeble as if it was wounded, capturing Jane’s heart. She sat down in front o fit and lent it her left hand. Then entity slowly approached her and held out its pygmy arm to her, touching her hand. As soon as it made contact, something seemed to flash in her body. What was this feeling? It felt like a ribbon tied into a knot.  
  
“It seems to like you.” Sebastian remarked as he walked to the golden plate. By then, the entity had sat on Jane’s right knee and stared at her on her eyes, making the farmer’s heart skip a beat.  
  
 _I know._ Jane typed, giggling.  
  
“Wanna keep it?” Sebastian asked. “I don’t know, but they look like they are magical.” He added as he inspected the golden plate. Jane gave a shrug. Magical or not, she was always okay with making a new friend. “What’cha gonna name it?” Jane paused to think. What would suit its appearance? Gamja (Korean for potato)? No, that’s too silly. Kong (Korean for bean)? No. Suddenly something snapped in her mind. Yes, that’s it! The entity’s dewdrop-like appearance was the answer!  
  
 _Iseul_ (Korean for Dewdrop) _!_ Jane typed. The entity chirped in happiness. It seemed to have understood her thoughts. _What’s written there?_ Jane asked, pointing at the golden plate.  
  
“Some… strange language that I’ve never seen before.” Sebastian replied. “Hey, uh… let’s go back. We’ve been here for too long.  
  
 _May I take this buddy with me? It’s so adorable!_ The entity, seeming to read Jane’s thoughts, bounced up and down on her shoulder as if it liked the idea.  
  
“Sure. Come on, let’s go.” Sebastian replied as he helped Jane up with Iseul clinging on her shoulder.  
  
  
When the duo returned to Agria Farm, Jane noticed that there was a letter in the mailbox. _Was this like so since morning?_ Jane asked, but Sebastian shook his head. Shrugging, the farmer opened the mailbox to find a purple envelope inside. She tore it open and read the contents inside.  
  
 _Young Ones,_  
  
 _I have sensed that you have found something interesting in the Community Center. Come to my tower at the west of the forest. I have your answers. The spirit await their salvation, descendant of the Stardrop Farmer._  
  
 _-The Wizard_  
  
As soon as Jane finished reading, the letter disintegrated into fine dust and fell to the ground. “Whoa, what the hell?!” Sebastian exclaimed. Jane was no different. She was curious about this wizard.  
  
 _Who is the wizard?_ Jane typed.  
  
“Oh, it’s the guy who lives in that tower at Cindersap Forest. Why?”  
  
 _I want to see him._  
  
“What?! Are you crazy? He might be a druglord!”  
  
 _Can you explain the letter, then?_ Jane asked, pointing at the dust that used to be the letter. Sebastian dropped his head in defeat. Jane knew that there was no question about the mystery of this wizard despite there being some fear in her.  
  
“…Fine. I won’t be responsible for us being hurt, okay?” Jane nodded in response. She let Iseul jump off of her and onto her bed.  
  
‘Make yourself home.’ Jane thought with the entity chirping in reply. The duo then walked south towards Cindersap Forest. The two walked past trees and bushes while greeting Marnie and Leah along the way. When they climbed some stairs up a cliff, they stood in front of the door of the mysterious tower.  
  
‘How did I not know of this place before?’ Jane thought as she tried to knock on the door, but it immediately swung open, revealing a purple haired man with a beard of the same color wearing a black cape and a pointy cowboy hat of the same color.  
  
“Ah, you have set your doubts aside. Come in.” The man said with a very thick and low Russian accent, letting the two young people in the tower. The interior was very dimly lit due to the fact that candles were the only sources of light here. The walls were filled to the brim with books about alchemy, supernatural beings and spells. One small shelf beside a trapdoor at the far side of the tower contained what looked like necronomicons. A white heptagram was visible on the right side of the tower while a hug cauldron filled with a viscous green liquid bubbled on the opposite side. “Perhaps you wish to know who I am.” The man said.  
  
“You’ve better have not invited us here for drugs.” Sebastian said. His right hand was tingling near a bulge on his jeans pocket. Jane couldn’t exactly see what it was, but it looked metallic. Could it be a weapon? If possible, a firearm?  
  
“Doubt, I can sense. I understand. You naïve commons tend to fear the extraordinary. Just like you, descendant of the Stardrop Farmer.” The man said to Jane. “I am Milosz Rasmodius, the Valley’s 502nd Wizard. I am the guardian of the Seven Elements, to name one of my purposes.” Jane nodded with slight fear and confusion mixed with her emotions. She reached for her phone to speak, but the wizard stopped her. “There is no need to use that atrocious machine. I shall listen to what you think.” The wiard said.  
  
“Why did you call us here?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“As I have written before, I have your answers to your question.” The wizard replied, walking to the heptagram. With a murmuring chant, the seven candles that were on the points of the heptagram ignited with green flames. “Behold!” The wizard shouted as two green orbs of magic formed on his palms. The orbs hit the center of the heptagram, causing a white flash followed by a white circle after the flash dissipated. There was the entity that Jane and Sebastian saw in the Community Center.  
  
‘Yes! That’s the thing that I saw!’ Jane thought, bouncing in recognition.  
  
“Indeed. They call themselves the Junimos. I see that… you have one in possession in your farm.” The wizard replied.  
  
‘But it came to me!’  
  
“If it accepted you as such, then let it be. In fact, it is their will.” Rasmodius assured, and then concentrated back to the Junimo that was in the center of the heptagram. “Hmm… this one refuses to talk to me. I shall let it go.” He said as he murmured a chant. Instantly, the candles extinguished themselves and the Junimo disappeared. “It questions me of why they would be dwelling in the Community Center. Anyway, are there any more questions?” Sebastian, tension seemingly gone, approached the wizard.  
  
“I saw a gold plate with… I think their language written.”  
  
“Is that so?” The wizard asked. “Hmm… never have I seen this. Wait here. I shall return shortly.” Within seconds, the wizard disappeared in a flash. Shocked, Jane and Sebastian looked at each other.  
  
“I… I was wrong about the drug lord thing.” Sebastian said.  
  
 _This is weird._ Jane typed. Just then, the door opened behind the two, startling them as the wizard entered the tower.  
  
“I have read the plate.” He said as he walked to the table beside the heptagram. “It was hard to read, but I have managed to decipher it. Let’s see…   
_‘We, the Junimos are more than glad to aid you to redeem the Magic of the Valley. Give us the gifts of the Valley and we shall help restore its glory. If you truly wish to aid us, it is necessary to be One with the Forest.’_ ”  
  
‘What does that mean?’ Jane thought.  
  
“That, I know not.” The wizard replied, walking to the bubbling cauldron. “As the Junimos said… One with the Forest…” The wizard fell into deep thought, making Jane and Sebastian exchange looks of confusion.  
  
 _Do you have any idea?_ Jane typed, but the raven-haried boy shook his head. Suddenly, the wizard gave a jolt, startling Sebastian.  
  
“A-ha! Yes, that is it! How foolish was I to have the answer right on my nose and not know about it!” The wizard exclaimed.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“This! The Potion of Kindness… made with the elements of the forest.” The wizard continued, filling two wooden bowls with thee viscous fluid. “Drink, you two! Let the essence of the Forest permeate through your bodies!” He said as he handed the bowls to the duo. Jane took it unquestioningly. The wizard’s magic was convincing enough, although she didn’t know what consequence that might follow should she drink.  
  
“Ugh, Jane, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Sebastian grunted, but seeing that Jane had gulped down the potion, Sebastian rolled his eyes as he followed. The duo started to feel dizzy as everything around Jane became distorted. She fell to the ground as the wizard murmur chanted spells and her and her friend’s world became dark.


	15. Situation (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sebastian find himself in a place where he's not supposed to be and has to find a way to explain his way out.

_10-year old Sebastian observed as his mother struck a tree down with her axe. He looked around the forest around him and found what looked like an entrance to some place. “Mommy, where does that take us to?” He asked._  
  
 _“Oh? That leads to Mr. Park’s farm! Do you want to go there?” Robin asked, but Sebastian shook his head. “Sebby, it’s not your fault that Jane is hurt. You don’t have to be sad!”_  
  
 _“But mommy, I.. I… ran like a baby when she got hurt by that monster.”_  
  
 _“Sebby?” Robin said with a serious face. “I know that you want to go see her. I’m letting you!” After a long pause, Sebastian nodded._  
  
 _“Yes, mommy.” The raven-haired child said as he headed for Agria Farm with a slow pace. When he arrived, he was greeted by a wide variety of summer crops. There were patches of blueberries that spread from where he was standing to the other end of the farm. As he walked around, trying to remember the tales that his true father (Whom he doesn’t know the name) told him, the various types of crops made the child want to touch every single part of the plants. As Sebastian walked to the center of the farm, he noticed that there was a patch of plants that he had never seen before. As he approached, he saw purple star-shaped fruit growing from each plant. Curious, he picked one from the plant closest to him. ‘What is this?’ Sebastian thought as he inspected the fruit. Just then, he saw a large shadow grow behind him. Trembling in fear, he turned around to find an old man in farmer’s attire staring at him. “Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry for trespassing…” Sebastian pleaded as he knelt down, awaiting his demise followed by a… chuckle?_  
  
 _“Trespassing?” The old man repeated, followed by a soft laughter. “Everybody is welcome to Agria Farm! Aren’t you Robin’s son?” he asked._  
  
 _“…Yes.” Sebastian replied._  
  
 _“Well, don’t worry boy! I’m Jane’s grandfather!” The old man introduced himself as he helped the boy get to his feet. “I see you have picked yourself a Stardrop! It’s good to try new things! Go ahead, try it! It’s the most delicious think in the world.” With his words, Sebastian took a bite of the purple fruit. As soon as his teeth crushed it into pulp, its juices coated his mouth. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his life. In fact, it filled his mind with the thoughts of his father. He felt energized. “So, how was it?” Jane’s grandfather asked._  
  
 _“It… it’s so delicious! I… I… I don’t know how it tastes like.” Sebastian replied._  
  
 _“Of course you can’t! Nobody can describe the taste, boy. Not even me.” The old man replied. “Are you here to see my granddaughter?”_  
  
 _“Y… yes.”_  
  
 _“No need to be shy, boy! Jane is fine. Follow me!” The little girl’s grandfather held Sebastian’s shoulder and walked to the cottage. “하늘아, 친구왔다! (Haneul, a friend is here!)” The old man called as he opened the door. Immediately, the young Asian girl who approached the raven-haired child few days ago bolted from her bed and ran to her grandfather, hugging him. She was holding a notebook and a pencil in her hand._  
  
 _“Um… hi.” Sebastian sheepishly greeted Jane. A small blush formed in his cheeks when he saw her glittery eyes. Jane smiled at him and started writing. She still made inaudible noises because she still couldn’t get used to being mute._  
  
 _‘Do you want to go play in the fields?’_  
  
 _“Uh…” Sebastian hesitated. By the time he tried to speak, Jane pulled him outside, giggling. Her laugh seemed to be contagious as the boy started to laugh along and chase the farmer’s granddaughter around, occasionally falling on the plants._  
  
  
 _The sun was almost down when Robin was speaking to Jane’s grandfather about how her son was doing. Jane and Sebastian were playing Pokémon Platinum on the girl’s DS when Robin approached her son. “Sebby, do you want to do a sleepover with Jane today?” She asked. Hearing this, Jane nodded vigorously, making Sebastian sheepishly nod. “Aww, you two are so cute together. Okay, Sebby! See you tomorrow! Have fun!” The carpenter chirped as she waved her son goodbye for the night. After a few hours of playtime, Jane’s grandfather told the children to go to bed. When he saw that Jane’s bed was actually double-sized, he started to feel awkward about sleeping on the bed. This would be the first time sleeping next to a girl. Jane, in the other hand, on her pajamas, pouted as she dragged him in. She kissed the raven-haired child on the cheek after turning the lamp off, letting Sebastian hide his rosy cheeks with the consuming darkness and Jane’s giggles._  
  
  
Sebastian mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He was still groggy due to his unexpected slumber, but he remembered the strange wizard making him drink the so called Potion of Kindness with Jane. Speaking of the farmer, Sebastian felt out of place when he rubbed his eyes. He would normally be greeted by the dark, dusty and nearly empty atmosphere of his basement room, but this was different. The room he was in was too bright and feminine scents ticked his nose. Where was he? Could it be… ‘No. Oh no.’ Sebastian thought as he looked to his left. What he saw horrified him: He saw Jane sleeping on his arm. The raven-haired boy have a gasp as he bolted up, making Jane wake up from her slumber and give a short scream. “W… what the hell happened?!” Sebastian exclaimed. He was still on the clothes that he wore yesterday while Jane was still in her work attire. Just like the raven-haired boy was, Jane was confused about the situation the two were in with rosy cheeks. Sebastian took a glance at his phone screen to find that it was 5:15 AM. There were sixteen missed calls from his mother along with several SMS from her asking about his whereabouts. ‘I’m screwed.’ Sebastian thought. He saw Jane looking at her pet Junimo in the name of Iseul, but when he approached the two, he noticed something. It was a voice. No. Jane is mute. It only meant one thing: It was coming from the Junimo.  
  
“You’re awake so early?” The Junimo asked. Jane gave a gasp of surprise as she stared at Iseul.  
  
“Don’t; you think it could be because of the potion?” Sebastian whispered into Jane’s ears.  
  
“You two are one with the Forest! That’s how you can understand me.” Iseul replied. Sebastian observed Jane and Iseul share a conversation with one another. Jane spoke using her mind while Iseul replied with words. The raven-haired boy continued to observe until he could see the sun rise in the window.  
  
“…I don’t need a hut. I feel better sleeping next to you.” Iseul concluded. Jane gave a smile as she leaned to kiss the Junimo’s forehead.  
  
 _I’ll go take a shower._ Jane typed to Sebastian as she walked into the bathroom. When he heard the door close, he turned to Iseul, who was eyeing the farmer too.  
  
“I have some question.” Sebastian said.  
  
“Go ahead.” Iseul replied.  
  
  
“…Come to think about it, today’s Friday. Do you know what that means?” Sebastian asked as he approached Jane while she was watering her plants. Jane stared at him as if she was waiting for his answer. “It’s Saloon Night. Think about all of the things people will say to us.” Hearing this, Jane blushed. She would be teased again not only by Abigail or Sam, but by everybody. She pulled out her phone and typed.  
  
 _Today’s also her sign-language class. I happened to forget preparing today’s class._  
  
“What? Does that mean I don’t have to get my homework checked?”  
  
 _I’ll at least do that._ Sebastian gave a sigh of defeat as Iseul giggled on Jane’s shoulder. With the work done on the farm, the two walked back into the cottage and sat on the table. Jane looked at Sebastian with her signature disarming smile as the raven-haired boy recited his homework. He tried his best to interpret some sentenced with his hands. While doing so, he couldn’t help but blush whenever his eyes locked to hers, making Jane blush too. When Sebastian finally completed his last sentence, Jane gave a squeal of delight as she gave him a high-five. _No homework for today._ Jane wrote on her notebook.  
  
“Really? YES!” Sebastian exclaimed with some joking attitude.  
  
 _Do you want to stay here for longer?_ Jane asked.  
  
“I don’t mind, but what are we going to do?” A long pause followed and Jane wrote her response.  
  
 _Let’s just go outside I want to visit the Library._  
  
“Well, anything’s better than staying outside and eye contact.” Sebastian grunted as he received a text message from Sam.  
  
 _-Sam Arvidel” Yo wanna come over?_  
  
Uh oh. Sebastian scrambled through his mind to search for solution. By the time he focused back to reality, Jane was peaking at the phone screen. She immediately started scribbling on her note.  
  
 _You can just drop me off at the library and go meet him._ Sebastian couldn’t refuse.  
  
“Yeah, I think I can do that.” Sebastian replied as he received another text from Sam.  
  
 _-Sam Arvidel: Bro?_  
  
 _-Sebastian Callahan: Sure omw_  
  
 _-Sam Arvidel: k cya_  
  
“Alright, let’s go. Sam’s gonna whine when I’m late.” Sebastian said, helping Jane stand up. The farmer patted the Junimo before setting off to Pelican Town.  
  
  
Jane and Sebastian arrived at the Stardew Valley Library and Archeology Center to find the place quite empty. There were quite a few books missing in the shelves. The only people that were in the building was Penny and Professor Gunther Von Esling, the owner of the establishment. “Guten Tag, Herr Sebastian! Are you here for the new science fiction books?” Gunther greeted the raven-haired boy with a heavy German accent. As soon as Sebastian shook his head in response., the man turned his attention to Jane. “Ah, I suppose you are the new farmer? Das ist gut! You are always welcome here!” Jane smiled at the professor, and then typed her words for Sebastian.  
  
 _I’ll leave it to myself._  
  
“Alright, then. See you. Text me when you’re bored of this place, yeah?” Jane nodded as she limped towards Penny. Smiling, Sebastian exited the building and headed to Sam’s house. As he walked, he started to question himself. Why would Jane blush whenever his name was mentioned? Most importantly, why does HE blush himself? Recently his mind was starting to be slowly consumed by thoughts of the farmer, making him lose attention to his programming duties. As he thought deeply, he coughed. He wiped his mouth to find blood smothered on his arm. It wasn’t just droplets, but a giant patch of it. The red iron-scented liquid dripped to the ground. Shocked, Sebastian quickly wiped it on his black shirt, leaving a darker smudge on it. He continued his walk towards Sam’s house where he was greeted by the blonde boy with a high-five. Sam made Sebastian follow him inside his room. It was large and was almost filled with guitars of all sorts. Right next to his bed was a gaming computer with a red drum set beside the machine. “So, why did you invite me? Jamming session’s tomorrow, you know.” Sebastian asked.  
  
“I know, but I’m here to interrogate you.” Sam replied, picked up an electric guitar.  
  
“Well, spit it out.”  
  
“Everybody heard about yesterday’s event.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You slept in Jane’s cottage.”  
  
“Jesus Christ, even YOU know about it?!” Sebastian exclaimed, flabbergasted.  
  
“Do you think I would ignore the news about you and Jane? You are an idiot, Seb.” Sam replied laughing as he played a riff. “Tell me. What happened?”  
  
“Dude, it’s nothing. I swear.” Sebastian lied.  
  
“Nope! Tell me, now.” Sam refused, standing up and approached Sebastian cheek.  
  
“FINE!” Sebastian snapped. “We went to the wizard’s tower.”  
  
“…What?”  
  
“The man in there made us drink this…”  
  
“…Booze? That explains everything.” Sam scoffed.  
  
“It’s not booze!” Sebastian exclaimed. “it’s a potion, okay?”  
  
“I don’t believe you.”  
  
“I didn’t expect you to, anyway. How the hell am I going to explain this to mom and Demetrius?” Sebastian asked himself, covering his face.  
  
“Just say that you fell asleep in Jane’s farm… or you collapsed because you worked too hard…” Sam suggested. Sebastian thought for a while He was running out of choices. He couldn’t think of any other option. Sighing, the raven-haired boy opened his mouth.  
  
“Okay, fine. I’ll say that I fell unconscious. This’ll be my proof.” He said showing the smudge of blood on his shirt.  
  
“What’s that?” Sam asked.  
  
“Blood. Don’t ask why.” Sebastian replied, sitting on Sam’s computer chair. Just as he was about to browse what game this blonde haired boy had…  
  
“You know, I’m going to go pick up Penny.”  
  
“I have to escort Jane to the Saloon.” Sebastian stood up.  
  
“I knew you had something about her.” Sam smirked.  
  
“Shut that pie hole.” The raven-haired boy flipped him off.


	16. Sleepover (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jane pleads Sebastian to stop his bad habit and find out Abigail has something for her brother.

> > _Do you like teaching children?_ Jane asked Penny with sign language.
>> 
>> “Why, of course I do! It’s not easy, but I believe that someone should do the job to teach Vincent and Jas. There is no school here in Pelican Town, you know.”
>> 
>> _I really want to see the children here. I’m sure I’m not the youngest person in Stardew Valley!_
>> 
>> “Well, you’re always welcome to the library every Wednesday! I’m sure the children will love you!” Penny laughed. “Anyway, do you happen to have any experience in teaching?” Jane shook her head in response.
>> 
>> _I did want to establish a school for mute children after I graduate university, but my grandfather saved me from that. It’s hard to adapt in Korea when you’re disabled._
>> 
>> “Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” Penny replied when Sam and Sebastian entered the library. “Hello, Sam!” Sam chuckled and kissed her lips.
>> 
>> “You jealous, bro?” Sam gloated at Sebastian.
>> 
>> “Just… shut up.” Sebastian scoffed as he helped Jane up. “Come on, everybody’s waiting for us.” He said to Jane as he escorted her out of the Library.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Before Sebastian opened the door of Stardrop Saloon, Jane stopped him.
>> 
>> _How are we going to explain this to everyone?_ She typed. Sebastian sighed in response.
>> 
>> “Jane, you’re going to have to cooperate with my on this one.” Sebastian spoke. Jane nodded. “I’ll say that I collapsed due to exhaustion, okay? This will be the proof.” He added, showing a dark ruddy smudge on his shirt. “It’s blood I don’t know how it happened, to be honest.” His words made Jane gasp with worry. Knowing why would that happen, she immediately started typing on her phone.
>> 
>> _I know why this is happening. Do you smoke when I’m not around?_
>> 
>> “Y… yeah.” Sebastian confessed.
>> 
>> _That’s your answer. How long have you been smoking?_
>> 
>> “Four years.” Sebastian replied with a sigh, making Jane gasp in shock.
>> 
>> _Why do you do stuff that’s hurting your body? Don’t you care about us?_ Jane typed. She wanted to scream at him, but all that would come out would be inaudible noises.
>> 
>> “Jane…”
>> 
>> _Don’t ever do this again! Promise me that you’ll never smoke again! Please!_ Jane was now sobbing. What was this feeling that she’s having right now? _Promise me that you’ll give up all of your cigarettes, including that electric one!_
>> 
>> “Jane…” Sebastian said with a crack on his voice. “I’m so sorry. Nobody cared about me smoking, not even Sam and my mom. Y… you’re the only one who cared about this.” Tears welled up on his eyes. Jane couldn’t take it anymore. She burst into tears as she crashed onto the raven-haired boy. “I’ll promise. I’ll take good care of myself and find something else to replace my smoking habit.” Jane nodded, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Her tears soaked his shirt. “Thank you for caring about me more than my family does.” She nodded again and released him when she saw Sam walking towards them.
>> 
>> “Uh… what the hell were you two doing?” Sam asked the two.
>> 
>> “Nothing. Go away.” Sebastian flipped him off before entering the Saloon.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> After confronting countless people who bombarded Jane and Sebastian with questions about yesterday, they finally managed to push their way into the leisure room where Abigail waved at Jane. “Hi, Jane!” The purple-haired girl chirped, patting on the couch. The place where the farmer was about to sit had a red backpack placed. “Oh, sorry.” She apologized and moved the bad to the floor beneath her.
>> 
>> _What’s that for?_ Jane asked as she sat down, removing her prosthetic leg.
>> 
>> “Wait, you can remove that?” Abigail asked, surprised. Jane nodded with a strange look as she placed the leg next to her. “Anyway, I have a question.” Jane was all ears. “I want to have a sleepover in your house today.” So many thought poured into Jane’s mind just by one sentence. Sebastian was with her for the entire night and today. Would having another person staying her congested cottage be acceptable? “I can help you in tomorrow’s farmworke!” Abigail added. She was now begging. How dire was she, anyway?
>> 
>> ‘This girl is more clingy than that boy during middle school. Ugh, I don’t want to think about it.’ Jane thougth as she typed on her phone.
>> 
>> _Fine._
>> 
>> “Really?! YES!” Abigail exclaimed as she hugged the farmer tightly. Jane shrugged with a grin as she received a facebook message from her brother.
>> 
>> “Who is it?” Abigail asked, but started to blush when she found that it was Minsoo. “No, it’s nothing.” Abigail assured when Jane gave her a confused look. She then started typing in Korean.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: Hello!_
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: Hi!_
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: How’s the farm life? Is it the same as before?_
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: It’s good!_
>> 
>> Jane paused. Could her brother know about her incident? No. She was the only person to be in contact with him. She was safe, for now.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: I saw the video that your friend posted._
>> 
>> The text was enough to scare Jane. She hoped that Minsoo wouldn’t be overprotective like before.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: I knew you two would get that close!_
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: Give me a break!_
>> 
>> Jane gave a sigh of embarrassment. “What’s wrong?” Abigail asked. Jane shook her head. “What did you brother say?” She asked, starting at the chat room. She didn’t seem to understand all of the language that was foreign to her.
>> 
>> _He says that he watched the video that you posted._ Jane replied, making Abigail burst into laughter.
>> 
>> “I saw his comment! Even he knows that you have a crush on Seb!” By her words, Sebastian stopped what he was doing and glared at Abigail.
>> 
>> “Can you please shut up?” Sebastian asked. Sam and Abigail couldn’t help but laugh harder, making Jane and Sebastian blush. A message ring pulled Jane back to reality.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: Anyway, who the hell is Haley?_
>> 
>> Jane paused and stared at Abigail, who was staring at the screen. “I can’t understand.” She said.
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: Do you mind if we chat in English?_
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: Why?_
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: Friends._
>> 
>> A long pause followed. Jane smiled when she saw her brother’s response in English.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: Fine_
>> 
>> _Anyway, where are you?_
>> 
>> “Let’s take a selfie!” Abigail suggested. Smiling, Jane and Abigail posed for her facial camera. After a flash, Jane sent the picture to her brother.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: This definitely isn’t your house._
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: It’s the saloon._
>> 
>> A long pause followed. “What’s taking him so long?” Abigail asked. Worried, Jane shrugged when she received a message.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: Are you kidding me?_
>> 
>> _How?!_
>> 
>> _You’re not even in Legal Age!_
>> 
>> _It says that the Legal Age in Ferngill is 19…_
>> 
>> _…And you’re 18!_
>> 
>> _How the hell did you even enter the saloon anyway?_
>> 
>> “Aren’t you nineteen like me?” Abigail asked, after looking at the conversation. Jane shook her head and used her fingers to draw the number 18. “Really?! When’s your birthday?”
>> 
>> _1st of Fall, 2001._
>> 
>> “Wow, I’m going to make you drink then, alright?” Abigail promised, but the farmer stopped her when she received more messages.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: Are you even seeing my messages?_
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: They let a 15-year old in here, anyway._
>> 
>> She was referring to Maru.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: Do they let you drink?_
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: No._
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: That’s okay, then._
>> 
>> _Anyway, who’s Haley?_
>> 
>> Jane paused for a while. ‘Should I say the truth?’ She thought. That blonde-haired girl insulted her multiple times and even violently pushed her to the ground during the Flower Festival. She didn’t want to be a tattletale due to past experiences, but she also didn’t want to experience what she did back in Korea again. Just as she drowned herself in thought, she noticed that her phone wasn’t in her hands, but in the hands of Abigail. She was typing away frantically. Jane snatched it away hastily and saw what her friend had written.
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: Haley is a whore that insulted your sister like there is no tomorrow. You don’t want to know how horrible she is to all of us. She calls us names and calls Jane ‘Chopstick Leg’. Haley pushed her to the ground during the dance festival that I posted a video about._
>> 
>> “I did it for you!” Abigail said with pride. Jane motionlessly stared at the screen. I fact, Minsoo loved Jane so much that he would get enraged whenever somebody insults or touches her uncomfortably. He once almost dragged one of her bullies into a warehouse and tortured him when she was fifteen if she didn’t stop him.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: This isn’t my sister._
>> 
>> _Is this one of her friends?_
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: That was Abigail._
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: That explains everything._
>> 
>> _Mark my words, Haneul._
>> 
>> _If that girl messes with you again, I’ll murder her family._
>> 
>> “Your brother’s so cool!” Abigail chirped, but stopped when she saw Jane’s frown. “I’m sorry.” Jane gave a single nod as she received another message.
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: So, did and mom managed to make a gap in their work._
>> 
>> _-Haneul Park: A break?_
>> 
>> _-Minsoo Park: Yup._
>> 
>> _Wanna know the good news?_
>> 
>> _We’re going to spend it in your farm!_
>> 
>> _…for a whole week! I’m coming too!_
>> 
>> The message was so dopamine-inducing that it immediately gave Jane a smile. “What did he say?” asked Abigail.
>> 
>> _My family is coming here at Fall. My brother’s coming too!_ Jane typed. Both girls squealed in delight, making Sebastian and Sam, who had recently returned to the leisure room with plates of food, stare at the girls with confusion.
>> 
>> “I’ll never understand women.” Sebastian muttered. Jane snapped back to reality to find Abigail blushing. Why would SHE get excited for her brother’s visit? Does she have a crush on him? “Anyway, here’s your food, Jane.” The raven-haired boy said as he handed a steaming plate of food. It was a T-bone steak, medium-rare.
>> 
>> _How did you know that this is my favorite?_ Jane typed, blushing.
>> 
>> “He touched you heart, Jane!” Sam exclaimed, placing a plate of chicken sandwich on Abigail’s lap.
>> 
>> “I could spit on your food.” Sebastian jokingly threatened as he pointed at a plate of spaghetti on the pool table.
>> 
>> “Why were you two fangirling? Was Jane showing a K-Pop music video again?” Sam asked the two girls.
>> 
>> “Jane’s brother’s coming over at Fall!” Abigail replied in behalf.
>> 
>> “Looks like we have made ourselves a new person to make fun of Seb with!” Everybody except Sebastian and Jane laughed by his words.
>> 
>> “Abby, why would you get excited?” Sebastian asked, trying to divert the topic. “It’s her brother and you’ve only met him through one Skype Chat!
>> 
>> “She’s hiding something, isn’t she?” Sam asked. Jane shrugged. She could see Abigail’s struggle to hide her blush as she took a bite out of her chicken sandwich.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Sebastian and Abigail helped Jane back to Agria Farm when it was late night. Just as the raven-haired boy was about to leave, Jane stopped him. _Tomorrow’s homework is to learn the vocabulary of page 29 of the sign language book I gave you._ She typed.
>> 
>> “What?! Didn’t you say that there’s no homework?” Sebastian whined. Jane shrugged jokingly. “You sly fox. Alright, see you tomorrow.” He grunted, waving the two girls goodbye. The first thing Abigail did when she entered the cottage was unpack her stuff and pull out her laptop. Jane knew that she was in for a game night. Smiling, the farmer limped to her Xbox and powered it on, booting Battlefield 1 up.
>> 
>> _Wanna try?_ Jane asked.
>> 
>> “Sure!” Abigail complied as she took the controller and played. Of course, she wasn’t good at it. Her average life-span was approximately twenty-five seconds. Jane noticed that Abigail always get run over by Armored Cars or get shot by a sniper. “Ugh! I can’t do this! Jane, you try!” With a grin, Jane took the controller and did her best. As usual, Jane won the match. “You… you’re like a hand of magic, you know?” Abigail commented. Jane shrugged in reply. After some more videogame time, it was already 11 o’clock at night.
>> 
>> _Wanna watch a movie?_ Jane asked.
>> 
>> “Ooh, are we going to watch a Korean Drama?” Abigail asked, but Jane shook her head.
>> 
>> _It’s horror._
>> 
>> “Horror? I’d love to! What are we going to watch? The Conjuring? SAW?” Once again, Jane shook her head. She rummaged through her movie collection to find Train to Busan, the most popular Korean zombie horror movie.
>> 
>> “Train to Busan?! Wow, I’ve never watched this!”
>> 
>> _Then sit on the bed! I’ll get the popcorn._ Jane typed as she put the DVD in the TV player. For the entirety of the movie, Abigail had to hide behind the blanket of Jane’s bed while Jane showed absolutely no change in emotion. She loved horror movies so much that jumpscares and bloodshed didn’t scare her at all. There was one time where Abigail literally threw the plastic bowl across the cottage, spilling the popcorn inside due to a jumpscare. Jane ordered her to pick them up after the credits started rolling. When Jane turned the lights off for slumber, Abigail snuggled beside her.
>> 
>> “You Korean make the best horror movies.” Abigail whispered.
>> 
>> _Scared?_ Jane typed. Abigail nodded.
>> 
>> “How are you not scared at all?”
>> 
>> _Watch a lot of these and they’ll be alright._ She typed as she kissed the purple-haired girl’s cheek and fell into deep slumber.
> 
>  

 


End file.
